Tread Marks
by HogwartsHeadGirl21
Summary: Mary Kane moved into the house across the street from The Fort. When her car brings her into the group's world and lives she couldn't even imagine the marks the team would leave on her life.  Vince/OC Pre-TFATF
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first F&F story and I know I have like 3 other stories but I am stuck so I decided to let my fingers wander a bit. I am however really feeling this story and should update within the week. This happens before any of the movies occur. I have big plans for this and any feedback would be as good as a Dodge Charger in my garage. Oh yeah FYI I know mostly nothing about cars because much to my annoyance my uncle will not let me into the Boy's Club Thanks ~HHG

Tread Marks

Chapter One: Unveiled

It was still dark when the alarm blared in the otherwise quiet house. It took a moment but soon Mary Kane lunged towards the green night stand. Quickly silencing the screaming phone before it woke the two other residents of the house. With her head pressed into the black pillow she groaned before pulling herself up on to all fours and stretching her back. A couple of blinks later and Mary was all the way out of her bed. As conscious though formed in her mind the reason for the early wakeup call was remembered and she began her normal morning routine with unusual speed.

Mary's ponytail bounced with a spring rarely seen as she bound down the front steps of the house plugging her head phones in. The morning air was surprisingly chilly but expecting the warm LA weather and her impending workout she didn't bother pull on the long sleeved black shirt that hung off her messenger bag.

Heading past the covered car Mary opened the garage reveling haphazardly stacked but labeled boxes and new unmarked box sitting in the chaotic mess. After some grunting and panting Mary had the package right where she wanted it and made quick work of removing the car cover to reveal a black 1970 Chevelle. Tearing into the package and popping the hood Mary began installing the transmission unfazed by the task ahead.

Two hours later found Mary lying under the Chevelle back resting on her creeper with her headphones and determined intent drowning out everything around her. This explained why she didn't notice the opening door across the street. Not that either of the two people exiting the house noticed her as they were drawn to the unveiled car. The taller of the two merely raised an eyebrow as the woman next to him voiced his intrigue.

"Hey Vince, whose car is that?" she asked as they moved towards the Maxima.

"Dunno, Mia, doubt it's anyone we know. They know better than to park in the neighbor's driveway," he said as they got in the car. "Nice car though." Soon the pair raced down the street and out of view.

Feeling the roar of a car peeling down the street Mary peeked out from under the car but by that time the Maxima had already turned the corner. Sparing a moment to survey the house across the street with veiled skepticism and awe she moved back under the car. This break in the monotony reminded Mary that she couldn't spend the whole day working on the car and set to finishing what she could for the morning. When the Maxima rounded the corner at a high velocity Mary was out from under her car was as tightening the last bolt.

When Vince rounded the corner he got an even bigger surprise then he had earlier this morning. Standing in front of the Chevelle was a teenage girl working under the hood. Vince didn't know if it was because Dom was finally out of Lompoc allowing a spare thought for something other than the household or if it was the superb specimen of an American muscle car that made him notice the new resident across the street but notice her he did . Or maybe it was the fine body that had bent itself over the car. However, Vince was sure he would have noted how off limits she was had he ever noticed her before. Backing his car into his driveway he watched as she absentmindedly wiped her hand off on her flattering jeans leaving an oil stain in its wake. She didn't seem to notice, Vince noted, as she closed the hood and begun cleaning up.

Don't turn. Don't turn around. Don't turn around had become Mary's mantra as she felt the purr of a powerful car approach it must have been one of the residents of that all to interesting car oriented house across the street. She was pretty sure that none of the people who routinely went in and out of that house had noticed that someone had moved in across the street. Not that she hadn't paid them any attention because their cars, parties, and the man whom she had labeled Mr. Maxima had been excuse enough to cause interest and bit of intimidation. She knew unveiling the Chevelle might bring her into their realm of acknowledgement but when her uncle's package had arrived late last night she hadn't been able to wait any long than necessary.

Closing the hood she gathered the car cover and replaced it on the Chevelle to protect it because she wasn't allowed to put it in the garage, not that there was room for it. Due to the distraction that cleaning provided she had hardly thought of the car that had parked across the street as she tossed her headphones into her bag and trudged on the long sleeve shirt effectively covering her grease stained black cami. Moving down her drive way she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Mr. Maxima leaning against the front of his Maxima watching her.

"Hey," he said his voice easily making its way across the street to her. Mary made her way down the rest of her driveway before relying.

"Hi."

"Nice car you got there."

"Thanks." She took the time to look at him because she'd never really gotten such nice view of him before what with all the running around he had done and not wanting to bring attention to herself from anyone in that house. He was dressed haphazardly wearing loose fitting jeans and a wrinkled black tee shirt looking a little haggard with his beard and rumpled hair. Her eyes tried not to linger on the numerous tattoos or muscles that covered his arms but failed miserably. Gulping she brought her eyes back up to his. He was still watching her. "You too."

"When did you move in?"

"Who says I just moved in?" she asked. She had been unable to stop the retort as his question rubbed against her ego. His grunt in reply only served to irritate her even more. As he waited for an answer she attempted to hold her ground. Keeping her back straight and head held up she stayed steadfast in her silence. He chuckled darkly.

"I would have noticed."

Mary glowered inside as she felt her eyes widen to doe like proportions at his comment.

"Six months." Grasping at straws she threw it at him quasi-triumphal way before turning and making her way to school. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around, she sighed. Her mantra and the blush which had risen up from her cheat was enough to keep her from turning around to catch a glimpse of him. Blinking in surprise she wondered where that attitude had come from as she was usually more timid around strangers.

The young woman walked away from him a little more quickly that he had expected a normal person to do. Turning his attention to the covered Chevelle as she disappeared from view he tried to remember when it had first appeared and his memory didn't go back all that far. Thinking he usually had more of a memory for cars rather than woman his gaze turned more suspicious. Dom had just gotten out and the police were keeping their attention on the group for any signs that their shop was less than legal. The timing of her arrival while fuzzy was also suspicious. Thinking over the state of his frayed mind of the last two years and the light blush she worn pushed that thought from his head. What was she like 17? Dom and his foray into illegal street racing was making him paranoid. But, he thought as he moved into the house to catch a couple more hours of sleep, his memory remembered her a little better than it did her car


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey. I actually updated when I said I would. Yay. I hope you all like the chapter. Any feedback is good feedback is good feedback. I have a final project to work on if I want to get an A so I won't be updating until December. Sorry. I am a procrastinator when it come to school should I might have a chapter out before then. Kind of Vince obsessed at the moment. _

**Chapter Two:**

**There Was a Time When I Didn't Know You**

_I'm just glad this day if finally over_, Mary thought as she let the yawn take over her body. The diner where she worked had let her off early but she felt the exhaustion as she walked down her street. Her green eyes landed on her covered Chevelle and her feet hit the ground a little faster. Her early departure for work had landed her a couple extra hours to work on the Chevelle before the night impaired her sight. She ran up the stairs excited to get out of her work uniform. She had two hours tops before sundown and she wasn't going to waste a moment. _A lot more to do_.

"Hello," A female voice called out after a car carrying a group of rambunctious group of girls pulled away. When Mary turned around she saw the friendly looking girl who lived across the street heading towards her carrying a group of textbooks. "Hey, I'm Mia I live across the street," she said offering her hand and a large smile.

"Hi. Mary Kane. Nice to meet you, too."

"I'm sorry. I haven't stopped by to introduce myself before but things have been," she paused awkwardly, "hectic lately."

"No it's cool," Mary said

"How long have you lived here?"

"Around six months," Mary answered easily. A barely detectable blush spread over Mia's face.

"I've been terrible."

"Don't be. I'm usually at work or school so I'm not really around much."

"I've lived here for forever so if you ever need help adjusting I'm right across the street. I better head in if I don't get dinner on the stove soon the boys will riot." After saying goodbye Mia went home to _feed the hoard, _as Mia put it.

The next week or so went in the same fashion except that work had been holding her up until well past close leaving her no time to work on the car at night_. It's not so bad_, Mary thought thinking that she still got time every morning before school. Mia usually wandered over sometime in the mornings when she had classes to chat, usually about school, Mia was taking classes at USC, or waitressing which they both did although Mia worked at the shop connected to the garage her brother owned. This wasn't at all surprising, the fact that they owned a garage. Mia always had to go back inside to drag Mr. Maxima out of bed to drive her to class. Mary couldn't help but wonder if they had the cars and the garage why Mia didn't have a car but figured it wasn't any of her business.

The glorious Sunday morning found Mary getting to the last stages of the transmission install. It was with an excited mind that she worked diligently through the morning. She'd let herself sleep in which was rare but only because rarer still she was free of both work and school. The day would have been so much better if she could actually drive her Chevelle but she was one step closer to that goal.

"Mary, Hey Mary." Turning around Mary saw Mia hurrying across the street towards her. Mia took one look at Mary covered in grease and laughed. "Day off?"

"Miraculously yea."

"Any plans."

"Just the transmission, but it is almost done." Mia smiled knowingly having heard lines just like that her whole life.

"You know what? You should come over tonight for the barbeque. You can finally meet the boys and Letty." Mary's eyes bugged out at the thought of going into that house and meet the people who had an uncanny ability with cars and partied until four in the morning, regularly.

"They're not that bad," Mia laughed.

"Sure."

"Great. I have to run but come over at like six or so." Mary nodded as Mia jumped into the Jetta which Mary was sure belonged to the twitchy one.

The transmission was done, the oil changed, the fuel gage checked and Mary had nothing more she could work on without parts. Not wanting to go inside her house or leave her Chevelle, Mary parked herself in the driver's seat and begun on the mountain of homework. The sound of an approaching car had her looking up from her algebra book to see Mia pulling up and attempting to carry numerous bags of groceries. Looking between her book and Mia Mary got up locking the door behind her and hurrying to catch a bag about to fall from Mia's hands.

"Thanks," Mia said smiling gratefully.

"Welcome. Do you need any help with dinner, I'm free."

"Got the transmission done?"

"Yeah," Mary said sheepishly.

"Although I've had years of practice feeding the gang I could always use an extra pair of hands."

The two women walked up the stairs into the house barely managing to get all the groceries in on one trip. Mary couldn't help but survey the house as she followed Mia into the kitchen taking in the comfy couches, the game consoles under the TV, and the Corona bottles sitting on the windowsill. She liked it, homier than her place across the street.

"Are you sure you can come over for dinner, I would hate to keep you from your family?" Mia asked as she expertly begun putting all the groceries away in their proper place and charging Mary with filling the fridge, mostly with Corona. With all the movement and Mia's back to her she answered truthfully.

"Yeah. I'm sure my grandparents won't mind. They are probably asleep or watching TV. They pretty much do their own thing. I usually fend for myself grabbing something at the diner." A beat passed and Mia turned to look at Mary over her shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you and not just because you're helping out. " Mary just stared at the bottles of Corona as she let Mia's statement sink in. She could only offer Mia a happy smile as a reply.

Dom was working on the charger when Vince pulled up to the Fort meaning that Letty was probably in there with him, not that he would let anyone else work on in. Since Dom got out of Lompoc Letty had been averse to leaving him for any long period of time. Dom was starting to think that she was watching him, making sure he didn't pummel anyone to death and break their family up again. Vince of course knew that Letty had missed him terribly and that was the only reason she was acting like a shadow. Jesse and Leon were battling it out on the Play Station when he walked in to the living room. _Normal_, he thought. However, it was the boisterous laughter that was emanating from the kitchen that didn't quite fit. Maybe Letty wasn't in the garage, he though even though he hadn't hear Letty laugh like that, even with Mia. The two men lounging in the living room greeted him with a chorus of yo's as they raced towards the final lap.

Making his way towards the kitchen the mouthwatering smells of Mia's cooking meet him. Rounding the corner he saw Mia chopping vegetables for the salad and that teenage girl who had been working on the Chevelle in tight jeans and a tank top every single morning he had to drag himself out of bed to drive Mia to school. At the moment the girl was standing at the counter with Mia mashing the potatoes and laughing with Mia. Suspicious his prior accusatory thoughts invaded his mind again as she seemed to worm herself into his house without him knowing. They hadn't noticed him so he took a moment to look at her. Vince couldn't determine if she was wearing the same pants she had been when he had first seen her or if they just had similar grease stains on them, her black tank top had ridden up as she mashed and pale skin was visible above the waistband of her jeans. Her long red hair was done up in a messy bun and a stray stand kept getting in her face, Vince could tell it was annoying her. It was when she tried to get it out of her face without her hands that she noticed Vince leaning against the door frame. Mia turned to see what Mary was staring at and Vince dropped the suspicions look before either of the girls noticed.

"Great you're here. Dom is in the garage and you know I can't get him to do anything when he is in there. Could you grill? This is Mary she lives across the street," Mia said gesturing towards the girl who has gone a bit pink

"Hey," he said and grabbed the meat before taking up his position behind the grill.

Mia and Mary had been halfway through preparing the largest dinner Mary had even seen when multiple engines parked outside and a large group entered the house. Mia excitedly pulled Mary in to the living room with her. The first one Mary noticed was the largest male with a bald head whom Mia introduces as her brother Dom. He was a little intimidating up close but welcomed her warmly thanking her for helping his little sister out. Letty was curt and didn't really say much as she watched Mary shake Dom's hand.

"Is that your 70' Chevelle?" the twitchy one interrupted. Dom gave him a disapproving look but seemed use to it.

"Yeah," Mary replied. This started Jesse off naming all the improvements he could make to get it ready for the 'races.' Not that Mary new which races he was talking about.

"I'm Leon by the way. This is Jesse," the tall said grinning at Mary causing Jesse to rub his beanie in embarrassment. "Great to meet you." Mia elbowed him in the side. After Mia pushed everyone off to do their own things until dinner was ready Mia pulled Mary back in to the kitchen.

"It's better to take them in small doses," Mia laughed as she checked the marinating steaks.

"They seem great," Mary could help but respond watching Letty and Dom make their way to the garage.

"They'd like to think so."

Mia had just finished telling Mary to watch her limbs after grace because it turned into a feeding frenzy at dinner when Mary noticed Mr. Maxima leaning against the door jam. The blush begun automatically when she noticed that he was just finishing his survey of her person, not caring that she'd caught him halfway through. _God I hope Mia didn't notice that_, Mary thought. However, Mia had when she looked up to see what had caught Mary's attention.

"Hey," he said just as he had the other day when he had first talked to her.

"Great you're here. Dom is in the garage and you know I can't get him to do anything when he is in there. Could you grill? This is Mary she lives across the street" Mia said. His eyes left Mary and nodded at Mia. After grabbing the steaks and burgers out of the fridge and made his way out to the backyard turning to look at her once.

"That's Vince. Don't mind him. He is kind of rough around the edges but she he is a great guy," Mia explained when he was out of ear shot. When she didn't get a response Mia turned to look at Mary and found her staring at Vince's retreating back. Mia smirked at the younger girl, not that Mary noticed.

Mary had managed to turn her attention back to Mia soon enough and the girls were done in record time according to Mia. The group seemed to miraculously gather right when dinner finished although how they knew was a mystery to Mary. Vince had just put the last of the meat on the table when Mia followed closely by Mary carried the rest of the grub down the stairs. Leon and Jesse were messing around the table when Jesse spotted Mary.

"Hey I have another idea for the Chevelle," he said.

"At least wait for the lady to sit down dude" Leon said shoving Jesse.

"It's a nice car" Vince said repeating himself. "I take it is your boyfriends or dad's maybe." Mary had just reached the table when Vince finished his statement and she set the salad down a little harder than necessary. The table had gotten quiet at Vince's comment and Mary turned to him glaring dangerously.

"Excuse me." Letty made to open her mouth, ready to give Vince a piece of her mind for his misogynistic comment, but Dom grabbed her arm watching the teenager glaring at Vince. "It can't be mine because I'm a girl is that what you're saying?" she asked dangerously. Vince grunted non-committedly. She stepped in to his personal space not back down as he glared at before backing up and laughing. She looked him up and down before replying. "It is mine. It's not like a little boy could handle it." A deep growl left Vince's mouth and he made a move closer to her but Letty laughed and ushered Mary in to the seat next to her. Mia smirked again before joining the girls at the table waiting for Vince to calm down before saying grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Tread Marks

Chapter Three: Be Ready to Have Your Ass Handed to You

Once Vince had settled enough to sit down at the table Dom asked him to say grace. Mary watched Vince as he closed his eyes, bowed his head and without an argument or comment began. Following his lead she allows her eyes to drift shut wondering when the last time she'd ever heard someone say grace at the table was. She couldn't.

"Thank you Lord for the food we are about to eat, our loved ones that are now in heaven, the shipment from Japan we are receiving tomorrow, and that Tran doesn't know how to pull through a turn properly," Vince's low voice drifted across the table towards Mary. At the mention of Tran the group around her chuckled and she wondered if this Tran person was someone from the races they'd mentioned earlier. A grunt from Vince interrupts the speech and causes Mary to open her eyes a bit to look at him. His head is still down and eyes closed but Mia's hand is resting on his forearm. Mary feels her eyes harden automatically before making them soften. "_It's not as if I care_," she thinks, "_who touches that misogynist_." Vince moves his arm an inch but it is enough to get Mia to stop pinching him, because Mary realizes that was what she had been actually doing. "And of course," Vince continues while rubbing the red spot on his arm, "the great company we have here, both new and old." Mia caught her with a smile as everyone choruses amen.

"Dig in," Dom says and the frenzy begins. Mia waits for it to cool down as she gives Mary an 'I-told-you-so look.' "How long have you lived across the street?" Dom asks as Mia and Mary finally manage to grab some food.

"About six months. I moved from west L.A." Taking a bite of the mash potatoes Mary can't suppress the noise of delight that emits from her throat. Vince, who up to that point been successfully ignoring her, snaps his eyes towards her, eyes widened. "Sorry, it's just really delicious."

"I think you made that," Mia laughs trying some of the potatoes herself.

"I did," Mary says taking another bite and Vince can't help but notice her light blush. "I just haven't eaten home cooked food in a while. I only ever really go out." Vince could feel Mia's thoughts moving in a direction he wasn't sure he liked. With those words she'd just scored multiple invites to dinner from Mia. "_She'll be over all the fucking time now_," he thinks.

"West L.A. huh? That where you pick that nice ride? Daddy buy it for you?" Vince asks.

"Vince!" Mia says. Vince doesn't respond.

"Oww!" Jesse cries. "Mia did you just kick me?"

"God Jesse. Sorry," Mia says. "It was meant for Vince so feel free to return the favor," she says glaring at the intended recipient. Jesse turns to Vince who shots him a glare that causes Jesse to abandon that thought and turn back to his food. Smirking at the younger man Vince takes a gulp of his Corona. Without deciding to do it Mary sends her heel into, what she hopes is, Vince's leg. It was.

"Fuck!" Vince groans choking on his gulp of Corona. "That fucking hurt Jesse. I highly doubt Mia kicked you that hard."

"I didn't kick you," Jesse retaliates. Mary makes a sound somewhere between and snort and a laugh and all eyes turn towards her. Letty swings an arm around Mary's shoulders but Mary kept staring not at the amused faces but Vince's glaring one. "You know what I like her."

"_I just kicked a complete stranger! What the fuck is wrong with me_?" Mary thinks horrified. "_A complete stranger who looks like he wants to strangle me. A complete stranger whose muscles indicate that he would be very capable of doing exactly that. A complete stranger whose muscles and tattoos look __really__, really, good in that black tee shirt_," she thinks then realizes that she really shouldn't be thinking that. Moving her eyes back up to his face she notices that he has been glaring at her this whole time, although his expression looks a little darker now. She quickly moves her attention back to Letty.

"_She just fucking kicked me_!" he thinks as he fights the urge to rub the area of his leg that he is pretty sure is bruising. She'd had the nerve to look smug a second ago but as he watches her eyes get bigger and more doe like, she doesn't look so smug now. Her gaze moves away from his and he is relived until he notices her tongue wet her top lip. "_Damn. Does she even fucking realize she is doing that_?" Then he realizes that her attention had not in fact moved from him just drifted down away from his face. Soon her eyes move back up and lock with his. "_That damn blush_," he thinks seeing it creep out of the top of her tee shirt.

"You know what I like her," Letty says laughing at Vince's pain. Letty's comment pulls his eyes from somewhere other than Mary's face. "_Great now Letty even likes her. Just digging her nails in deeper. How convenient._" Vince contemplates.

"You know I don't remember the Kanes moving out. They croak or sumthin?" Vince asks. Mia just wants to drop her head on the table but there is too much food in the way. "_Fucking Vince,_" she thinks.

"No they didn't croak. They're my grandparents. I live with them." Vince has the sense to looks ashamed, if you squint. "And before you mention my father again you should probably know he actually is dead."

"Okay I think Vince shouldn't be allowed to talk for the rest of the meal," Letty says giving Mary a little squeeze before using both hands to eat. Amazingly Jesse breaks the awkward tension between Vince and Mary by brainstorming ways to shave a couple seconds off his Jetta. This inevitably leads to colorful and loud discussion.

Vince watched as Leon moves his arm onto Mary's waits and he leans in towards her to whisper something to her. After a moment she laughs and Vince spends the rest of the dinner glaring at the pair and indeed not saying much. "_I'll just kick his ass in Mario Cart tonight_," Vince ruminates.

Jesse smiles at Mary as the conversation drifts away from her and she smiles back at him. Leon's arm moves to rest on her waist bringing her attention towards her neighbor. Leaning in at the crowded table he whispers, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she smiles. He feels a pair on eyes on him and Leon looks over at Vince only to find him glaring at the small space between him and Mary clutching his Corona harder than necessary. Turning back to Mary he smirks and says " I think Vince is planning by death."

"What?" she asks over the increasingly loud voices at the table.

"I said don't mind Vince," he says with a sigh. "He can be a grade A ass when he hasn't been feed." She is laughing but Leon only notices that Vince's Corona bottle is definitely breaking before dinner is over. Either over his head or in Vince's bare hands.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I rushed it a bit so let me know if you notice any mistakes. Hope you all like it. Got a bunch of hits and just had to update again. Thanks BaDWolF89, ks90, and ILoveAnime89!

Tread Marks Chapter Four:

A Real Driver Knows Exactly What's In His Car

Dinner ran much smoother after that in everyone's opinion with the conversation centered on the garage that Dom owned and a new job they'd gotten for two Ford mustang hard tops. After everyone ate they piled into the house and Vince watches as Mary argues with Mia offering to help clean up. Mary and Mia talk and laugh as they move around cleaning up after the humongous meal.

"I'm not watching Die Hard again this week, Jesse," Letty says as Dom wraps his arms around her waist.

"Let's go upstairs and you can give me the massage this time," Dom says pulling Letty towards them stairs.

"Night. Bye girl," Letty says nodding at Mary as they head upstairs. Glancing over at her Vince sees the all too common blush rise on her cheeks as Dom pawes at Letty. "_Everything, she blushes at every fucking thing. Her name is Mary, what is she a virgin or sumthing_," Vince thinks but that proves to be more distracting thought than the blush. Deciding he should get some distance Vince grabs his Corona and heads towards the backyard.

"Man, twice in one week is a bit much Jesse, V doesn't even wanna watch," Vince hears Leon say as he closes the door behind him.

The last of the dishes were finally put in the dishwasher when Mia turned to Mary who was boxing up the little bit of leftovers. "Hey all I've got to do is start this and it's done so why don't you go join the guys," Mia suggests. Mary acquiesces only because Mia barley allowed her to help straighten up, even if the pots and pans still needed to be hand washed. Dom and Letty had run off at the first opportunity to head upstairs. Leon and Jesse were having a heated game on the PlayStation and Vince had brushed past Mia and Mary without a word to take him and his Corona to the backyard a while ago. Mary hadn't heard the Maxima peel out so, even though she couldn't see him the number of times she's looked out the window, she assumed he was still stalking around the backyard somwhere.

"Sure thing, Mia," Mary says putting the Tupperware in the fridge and grabbing a Corona before heading out to the backyard herself. It was L.A. so it wasn't exactly cold but there was a chill in the air. It wasn't full night yet so Vince was easy to spot leaning against the garage holding his empty Corona. He looks up at her when she exits the house but says nothing as she approaches him. "Hey," she says as she reaches him. "I came to apologize."

"You're apologizing?" Vince only laughs at her in surprise.

"Well I did kick you," Mary grins and offers him the Corona. "Peace offering?" He nods taking the Corona from her lifting the bottom of his tee and covering the top of the bottle to take the cap off.

"Yeah, you did kick me didn't, ya" he says pulling her attention from the skin visible as he opened the bottle. "Fucking hurt to."

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong," Mary shrugs. "Want me to look at it," she says pointing towards his leg. He entertains the idea; she would have to get on her knees to do that but he blocks that thought out of his head. "I don't even know my own strength could be internal bleeding, maybe I broke something."

"Naw, I'm good," he laughs. "You're probably just mad it didn't hurt more," he says taking a sip of his Corona.

"Maybe," Mary smirks. He takes another sip watching her then offers her his Corona tipping the bottle towards her. "It's cool thanks," she says waving the bottle off. "I'm only eighteen." Vince is sure his eyes bug out at that but remembers that she does in fact look young. '_Legal but still… Dom would have my head on a platter. Fuck I'd have my own head on a platter_." He takes a full step back putting space between them bumping his back on the garage wondering when he had stepped closer to her. Mary just cocks her head to the side inquisitively. "And how old are you exactly? 27?" she asks. "It's not that old."

"25," he grunts.

"You don't look a day over haggard," she smirks.

"Last time I offer you booze," Vince says finishing his Corona. "You're only sayn' it aint old cause you're still a kid." Now she is glaring at him hands on her hips.

"Last time I bring you booze," she says fighting the urge to petulantly say that she is in fact not a kid. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he sets his bottle next to his other on the windowsill.

"Listen, sorry about what I said about your family." She cocks her head to the side looking at him for a moment before sighing and letting her arms relax at her side.

"It's cool. It was a long time ago so you know…" she says.

"Yeah," he says and she is glad that she doesn't have to get in to it any more than she had to.

"Plus my house is so quiet you'd think only the dead live there." He stares at her for a moment before pushing off the garage and motioning towards the house. She nods and they head up towards the loud house.

"I got to go kick Leon's ass at Mario Kart,' Vince says and he hears her laughing behind him. Twisting his head he sees her jogging a little to catch up to him.

"Why?' she asks when she reaches him.

"He deserves it," he growls and as they walk, he makes sure to keep pace with her. She's grinning over at him, he crosses his arms over his chest and trying to focus on something else.

"What the fuck V, you made me fish tail," Leon says leaning his body left as he attempts to turn his car back the right way. Vince doesn't say anything as his car crosses the finish line first but Mary sees a little smirk cross his face.

"You haven't won a game all night," Jesse says pulling in to third. "You should try hitting the gas a little more on the turns."

"Vince should get off my ass," Leon says finishing his beer rather than crossing the finish line at all.

"Maybe I'll let you win this time," Vince says getting up to grab more beer. Mary hangs her head back against the arm rest of the couch she is occupying as she watches him walk to the kitchen. Her eyes drift shut relaxing into the comfortable position.

"Rematch Mary," Jesse says throwing the controller onto her stomach.

"You're asleep," Leon says from his place on the chair across from her.

"No, I'm not," Mary says keeping her eyes closed.

"She looks asleep," Vince says from above her. Opening her eyes she sees him standing above her, close to her head, holding three Coronas and staring down at her. She's about to reply when a yawn takes over.

"Maybe you're right. I should get home. I have about fifty pages to read about the fall of the Roman Empire," she says picking herself up off the couch.

"I don't miss that," Jesse says starting a new round.

"We shouldn't have kept you out so late," Mia says hugging Mary goodbye.

"It's cool. This was more fun anyway. Thanks for dinner." They guys say goodbye as Mia walks her to the door. "Nice meet you all."

"Nicer if V wasn't such a jackass. Ow!" Leon says as Vince punches him in the arm.

Mary was running late which was weird in and of its self but now she couldn't find her history book which she had just been reading last night, and she hadn't even finished the fifty pages yet. When she was grabbing her shoes she finally found it under her bed. "Thank God," she mutters and she pulls her shoes on. Her hair is still damp so she forgoes pulling it up hoping it will dry out by the time she gets to school, if she even gets there in time. Running down her front steps she finishes her toast and patting her Chevelle as she hurries past not noticing the man across the street until he speaks.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Vince asks stopping her in her tracks, she turns and sees him leaning against his Maxima.

"Yes, I can drive," she says walking over to him.

"Really cause I haven't actually seen you behind the wheel of any car.'

"Well then if you haven't seen it I must not be able to," she responds and he just laughs. "It was my father's so…" she trails off and he just nods so she doesn't have elaborate. "I gotta go, my bus is about to leave," Mary says and begins to walk down the street.

"You wanna lift?" Mary stops walking and looks at him suspiciously.

"Part of my apology," he explains. He still doesn't move towards the car. "Come on ain't like I'm gonna drop you off on skid row to get back at you for attacking me last night."

"I didn't attack you," she finally responds.

"Plus I think that's your bus," Vince says pointing behind her. Turning her head she sees a bus pulling away from the curb down the street.

"Dammit," she says. Turning back towards the man leaning against his car who looks rather amused she says, "Its fine I'll get the next one." '_Even though I'll be late_,' she thinks. He doesn't respond just moves to the passenger side and opening the door for her. "It's all the way across town," she explains not moving towards him.

"Get in the car," Vince orders leaving the door open while he moves to get in at the driver's side. Sparing one last look at the bus stop she gets in the car.

Once he finally got her in his car he pull out of the driveway swinging the car out into the street quickly. "So you just like lurking outside at seven in the morning?"

"I was driving Mia to class. When I got home I saw you running around like a crazy person," he says. She just glares at him before moving her attention to every aspect of his car's interior. When he'd pulled in to his driveway he'd been surprised to see her still at home and running down her stairs. He saw her absentmindedly touch the Chevelle as she passed and realized she'd never actually driven it, even after she'd fixed the transmission. '_Attention getting car across from Dom's crew, and not actually driving it_,' he asks himself suspiciously. She was startled when he'd spoken to her and wondered over. Her red hair was still wet laying around her shoulders and he wondered if she knew you could see her bra through her shirt because had certainly had. Forcing himself to look back at her face he offers her a ride without thinking.

Now Mary is taking in every detail of his car. "_What the fuck smells like peppermint? Of course she smells like peppermint_," Vince thinks as he inhales once more. When she opens the console between them her eyes widen covetously.

"Is that Nos?" she asks reverently. One hand moving to rest on the two canisters of Nos nestled between them while the other inched its way towards the trigger button that would introduce nitrous oxide in to the intake.

"Yes," he answers reaching out to wrap his hand around her writs stopping its descent. "And rush hour really isn't the best time for it." She smiles sheepishly up at him, his hand still clutching her as they pull on to the packed freeway, he coughs and sets her hand in her lap before letting go.

"I've always wondered what you're running in here," she says leaving her hand in her lap. Looking over at her Vince raises an eyebrow. "Please a 99 Nissan Maxima across the street of course it caught my attention."

"Yeah," Vince laughs. "Not the skyline?"

"It's nice, especially a 95 but no Maxima all the way," Mary says as Vince pushes the throttle and they curve around a minivan. "But then I prefer darker colors."

"Women," Vince scoffs.

"Come on now. I prefer the 3.0 liter V6 engine more though," Mary says smugly.

"Damn."

"Just liking a car for the color who do you think I am. Can't wait to see under the hood."

"Yeah when you earn it," Vince grunts.

"I doubt I want to hear your criteria,' Mary laughs. "And with the Nos, damn. I never got to play with Nos," Mary complains.

"Play with Nos?" Vince asks.

"You know what I mean," Mary replies flippantly.

"Yeah, yeah, Nos is all kinds of dangerous fun," Vince replies.

"The only kind." After a couple directions Vince pull off in to west L.A. "Thanks for the ride. I was definably going to be late," Mary says looking at her watch. "Woke up way to late." He just grunts in reply. "I bet you love play chauffer in the morning." Mary laughs as Vince pulls in her school parking lot his paint jobs and car standing out in the sea of bland town cars and sedans. "Really, thanks," she says grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

Vince pauses a moment before saying, "hey wait." He turns and digs around in the back of his car. "Here," he says handing her his black leather jacket.

"Umm, thanks. Vince you know it's gonna be like 80 degrees today, right?" she say taking the jacket. Vince only points down at her top causing both of them to survey her semi-transparent top. Blushing she drops her bag in the passenger seat and pull on his jacket. "Nice job waiting till now."

"Hey you could have been going for that look," Vince says dragging his eyes to hers. She just smiles at him staring at his one arm slung on the wheel turned to face her in his clothes from last night. "Class?" he says pointing to the school building.

"Right," she says shaking her head and adding a goodbye before heading in to class wrapping his jacket around her. 'Smells like grease, oil, Corona, and Vince," she thinks smiling as she gets to her locker.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. I know I am updating like crazy. Let me know what you think it. I'd love it.

Tread Marks Chapter 5:

American Muscle

Mary was pretty sure she'd been sweltering all day but she couldn't bring herself to care when she was wrapped up in Vince's jacket. School had sucked and now she had to worry about her miserable score on the history pop quiz and how that would affect her grade as well as a term paper due soon. She was walking down her block thanking god that she didn't have to put a shift in at the diner when she hears a cat call from the car cursing down her street. Turning to glare at the offender she is surprised to see Leon's Skyline idling with Jesse shooting her a grin. "Hey," she says. "I thought I had a creepy stalker there for a moment."

"Sad it's not," Jesse asks adjusting his benie.

"Maybe."

"What whatcha up to?" Leon asks lounging in the driver's seat.

"Nothing," Mary says letting thoughts of grades and school work drift from her head.

"W.. wanna hang?" Jesse asks and she agrees running into her house to drop Vince's jacket on her bed and change in to black wife beater that she make sure is in no way transparent. Minutes later as she makes her way across the street she sees Leon and Jesse huddled under the hood of Jesse's Jetta. "Hey turn it over," Jesse says to Leon as Mary arrives. Leon slides in to the driver's seat and starts the engine. Closing her eyes Mary listens as Leon reves the engine.

"Sounds like something with the camshaft," she says.

"Told you," Leon exclaims killing it and coming to inspect the engine again.

"Yeah. Yea," Jesse mutters tinkering with the engine. "Must have replaced it in the wrong spot when I was working on the timing belt at the garage."

"Wouldn't listen to me, kept saying he couldn't have put it in wrong," Leon says grabbing the valve cover from Jesse.

"Well they are a bit tricky," Mary says. "Especially on a Volkswagen."

"Here ho.. hold this," Jesse says handing Mary the camshaft. "You know I ran it though the computer and I'd shave off major pounds if I hauled out the back seat and put the Nos back there."

"Yea but then you'd have to turn around to turn em on and might fuck up your focus," Leon says.

"Yeah. But I'd go faster if I lose that weight," Jesse says and Leon rolls his eyes.

"But you gotta focus on the ride when you race not finding the Nos," Leon says but Jesse ignores him grabbing the camshaft from Mary to replace it. "Listen to me, really."

"Plus I hear it's wicked uncomfortable to do it in the front seat," Mary says.

"True," Jesse says turning a bit pink.

"Just put the Nos under that passenger seat and get lighter seats for the back, maybe ones that are easy to take in and out," Mary says and Leon whistles.

"Yeah, come on Jesse gotta think of the pussy," Leon laughs and Jesse drops the hood back down.

"You know what I will put in shotgun."

"Men," Mary mutters. "So what are we up for?"

"Well, Mia won't be home to make dinner till late, she's got class," Leon says.

"Yes and I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have to make dinner after that," Mary says sarcastically but the two men don't seem to get that she would in fact not be thrilled.

"Well I'm starved why don't you make some grub," Leon says rubbing his tummy.

"Please," Mary scoffs. "Make yourself something."

"Takeout?" Jesse asks.

"Chinese," Leon and Mary both say, laughing Jesse agrees. Both Jesse and Leon move to their cars opening the drivers seat. Leon turns around to look at her amused face.

"Who ya ridding with?'

"Well, who is more likely to almost kill me?" Mary asks. Both point to Leon. "Sorry Jesse," Mary says climbing into the yellow Skyline. "What's with all this?" Mary asks looking at all the equipment connected to the dash as Leon reves the car up to fifty.

"It's for the races," Leon explains. "Police scanner." Jesse abruptly pulls in front of Leon. Shaking his head Leon pulls in to the divider lane narrowly missing a sedan as he weaves back into his lane, ahead of Jesse.

"Why do you need a police scanner?"

"Ain't like they're Nascar races. I gotta give everyone a heads up so they can scatter before the police break up the races. No one wants their crew doing time."

"How do you even hide the race in the first place?" Mary says flipping the scanner on. After a moment of static the familiar noise of police chatter fills the air.

"Why you wanna know?" Leon asks and only gets a shrug in response. "You know just not keeping a regular time, hanging in the industrial district where no one usually bothers to call the cops if they get a good show. But every once and a while some narc will call and that why I have it." Since mention of the races Leon noticed a hungry expression of Mary's face that he doubted came from the thought of food. He should know he's seen the same look on every single face on his team, including Mia. "Easy there. I don't think you're up for it."

"I'll show you what I'm up for," Mary mutters under her breath sulking into her seat.

"Really now?" Leon smirks.

"That… no… that was not what I meant," she stutters.

"Just messing with you," Leon says laughing and rubbing a hand on her head messing up her hair. They pull in to the parking lot of the Black Dragon and Leon kills the engine. "Let's get some grub." Jesse joins them as they're staring at the menu resting behind the young woman sitting at the counter. She is wearing a black shirt with an unfurling dragon resting across her chest and black shorts while she has her legs propped up on the counter chatting on the phone.

"I want Mongolian beef and fried rice," Jesse says rubbing the back of his neck. "And hot and spicy chicken."

"Mia likes the sweet and sour," Leon adds. "But Letty won't touch it."

"We're gonna end up getting one of everything, aren't we," Mary says dropping the menu she was holding back on the counter.

"Good idea," Leon says waving his had to get the waitresses attention.

"Yeah Yeah. I'll call you back I have to work like a slave," she says into the phone throwing the last couple words over her shoulder towards the back. "What will it be?" As Leon orders a little of everything, getting extra of the good stuff, Mary pulls out her wallet taking in the red and black color patterns and the guests, mostly Chinese, sitting at the tables. Raising her eyebrow at the three of them as Leon orders enough to feed an army the waitress tells Leon the total.

"I'll get it," Mary says handing the waitress some cash but her hand is pushed out of the way by Leon.

"I got it," he says handing the waitress a wad of money but Mary pushes her hand forward again. "You can pay for the fortune cookies," he says pointing to the bowl full of cookies sitting on the counter.

"They're free," Mary whines and tries to push Leon's body out of her way. He barley moves grinning down at her.

"Here take this," Leon says turning to smile at the waitress. "You look good tonight, Sarah." Giggling the woman takes Leon's money before hurrying to the back.

"Pig," Mary jokes. "You know you're still going to have to buy beer right?"

"How do you know?" Jesse asks.

"You' all look like the kind of people who always need to go for a beer run."

"I'll give you that and you can give me that," Leon says grabbing a twenty from Mary's hand. Sarah comes back out carrying three bags of food and putting them on the counter. "Thanks babe, your brother here?" Leon asks tossing a couple of handfuls of fortune cookies into the nearest bag.

"No. He's working on his car. Says he's gonna beat Dom this time," Sarah says laughing.

"I doubt that," Leon says nodding towards her and they make their way out of the restaurant. "I'll see you around. Tell your brother hey," Leon says grinning back at the girl and the sounds of her giggling follow them out in to the L.A air.

"I'll grab the beer. I need cigarettes anyway," Jesse says trading the bag of food with Leon for some cash before running across the street to a convenience store. Leon takes two fortune cookies from the bag tossing one to Mary.

"You know she is still staring at you, right?" Mary asks looking at the woman who has once again got back on the phone but who is now staring out the window at them intently.

"Yeah," Leon says not bother to look.

"God you're such a player," Mary says shoving Leon so she can lean on the Skyline with him.

"Please what is she 20. She is probably talking to her brother. Fucking hates it when I hit on her. Drives him crazy. It'll make the races fun though. What going on there?" Leon asks motion to her scrunched up face.

"20 isn't that young," she says petulantly after a moment. "A player like you should recognize that."

"It is for half the stuff I'd have planned," Leon says causing Mary to choke on her fortune cookie. "And there are one or two lines I don't cross," he adds hitting her on the back to dislodge the piece of cookie that she was choking on.

"Go fish," Mary says taking a bite of her Kung Pow chicken.

"You know we're playing poker right?" Jesse says taking three cards.

"Yeah. I'll take two," Mary says dropping two cards on the table and taking two from Jesse. Leon grunts mouth full of food motioning for one card.

"I raise," Jesse says throwing two fortune cookies on to the growing pile at the center of the coffee table."

"Call," Mary says adding more. She shows her three 5's but it is easily beaten by Leon's full house. Taking all the cookies Leon grins triumphantly.

"Nice try," Leon says as the growl of high performance cars drifts in from the open door. A breeze had been wafting in from the street as Mary lounges on the couch feet propped next to her while Jesse and Leon relax in the lazy boys with plates piled high with food. Soon however three people are walking through the door as well.

"Sorry we're late. I'll start dinner," Mia says as she walks in dropping her bag on the stairs. Dom and Letty follow her into the house their clothes covered in grease and looking exhausted. Mia stops when she gets to the kitchen where the cartons of food are neatly arranged. Turning around she takes in the three people sitting in the front room grinning at her. "Who got dinner?"

"It was Mary's idea," Jesse says as Letty pushed her way into the kitchen eager to get some food and coming out with a stacked plate she plops down where Mary's feet use to be before putting Mary's legs across her lap and setting her plate on top of them.

"Good I was starving," Letty announces.

"Thanks," Mia says standing in the kitchen doorway. "I have an autonomy test tomorrow so it's just… thanks," Mia grins and heads in to the kitchen to grab a plate. Dom who had been standing in the doorway walks all the way in ruffling Mary's hair as he passes on his way towards the food.

"Why is everyone doing that today?" Mary asks smiling as she straightens her hair.

"If someone does it again just kick their ass," Letty says.

"Here is hoping its Vince," Mary says causing laughter to fill the room. "Where is he anyway?" Mia and Leon just smile at each other as Mary looks out the front door.

"He stayed at the shop to work on the Fords," Dom says sitting down with his own plate not noticing her forlorn look.

"What is with the Chevelle anyway? You race?" Jesse asks.

"I wish. It doesn't run," Mary says. "It was my dad's back in the day. He died when I was young so it's been out of commission for a while. When I turned 15 my uncle got me a SS 396 engine for it and I've been putting it back together since then, just like my dad would have. About done too." Mary, who had been staring at her plate, looks up to the faces of the crew around her. "Just the brakes and I should be done," she says to fill the silence.

"How did you get it all together?" Leon asks.

"My uncle has a garage, I worked there and he let me work on it till I turned 18 and moved in with my grandparents." Mary says. Turning her attention to Dom who has just been looking at she sees him nod at her.

"What kinds of cars you get there?" Dom asks.

"American mostly. Usually muscle cars but we got a bunch of Nissans," Mary responds grinning at Leon.

"Well you'll fit in around here we're all Nissan loving fools," Letty says. "And look at all that American muscle," she says grinning at Dom.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! I got over 900 hits in April. Thanks Everyone! I hope you all like it, I am very proud of this chapter. I should update this weekend, once midterms are over.

Tread Marks Chapter Six:

I Can't Go Home

It was late Sunday afternoon and Mary was curled up under the covers of her bed, head stuffed under her pillow but the ringing wouldn't cease. Grabbing the phone, which had woken her up from a much needed nap after work, from its place on the floor she brings it up to her ear. "Yeah, hello?"

"I'll be there in ten," her uncle's voice says through the speaker. "Meet me out front." The phone call ends abruptly and Mary groans sitting up in her bed. Still in her work uniform she gets out of bed riffling through the clothes on her floor looking for something to wear. Throwing her dirty jeans into the hamper Mary glares at her phone wishing she had put the damn thing on silent. Not only had they had a humungous breakfast rush at work but her whole week had been packed with extra shifts at work and catching up on her homework before her grades took any more major hits. She had barley gotten enough time to sleep and she had been enjoying a chance to catch up on it. She hadn't even seen her neighbors all week, which made sense since she was hardly home and she doubted they really wanted to make hanging out with a high school student the norm. Waking up earlier to get some studying done at school meant that she didn't even get to catch up with Mia, which had become a regular occurrence, or see Vince.

Sliding out of the pale green skirt and top that made up her uniform, which she had fallen asleep in, she glares at the gold detail and stitching that spells out 'Sam's Diner." She pulls on a black cotton dress that hits above her knees and had two straps on each shoulder that she had decided against wearing to school the other day and a pair of flip flops. Running a brush through her hair she leaves it down since she got her bed head under control. Grabbing her phone she runs down the hall and out of the house. Just pulling up to her drive way is her uncle's red Ford ranger.

"Hey, Mary," her uncle says as he gets out of his truck. "I brought your stuff," he adds pointing to the boxes in the bed of the truck.

"What?" Mary asks but her uncle doesn't seem to hear her as he grabs a box out of the back and setting it next to her Chevelle. "Wait what?"

"Your stuff you left at the garage, I brought it.

"What was it getting in your way or something?" she snaps as he sets down two more boxes.

"Tools and parts are in the big one and the rest is just stuff you left around."

"Excuse me?" Mary says moving between her uncle and the car door he is about to get in. "Robbie, I haven't heard from you in six months."

'I thought you'd want it," Robbie says. "Do you not?"

"Yes, of course I want it. But I haven't seen you in six months. I could have been dead." Dom and Letty's cars pull in to the otherwise empty driveway across the and out of the corner of her eye Mary sees them and Mia exit the cars. "Are you mad at me of something? Is this about mom?" Mary says and then adds with a lower voice remembering that there is an audience across the street, "Cause it was your idea."

"No that was the right thing to do. I knew you were okay here. You are okay here right?" he adds noticing Dom's figure hovering by the cars watching them.

"Yes I'm great thanks," Mary bites back.

"Look call if you need anything," he says getting in to the truck. "Chevelle looks good you get the suspension worked out?"

"I've got a lot done without you," Mary replies crossing her arms and glaring at her uncle who just stares at her before driving away. Refusing to acknowledge anything, including the three people across the street but most importantly her own head, Mary turns towards the boxes sitting in the driveway. Reaching down to grab the largest of the three with plans to drop them in the garage and get back to sleep she nearly falls over when she can't pick up the weighty box. Trying again she manages to pick it up before it slips out of her hand. Letting the box drop she sighs and closes her eyes trying to restrain herself from throwing whatever tool is at the top of the box against the garage door or worse cry. When she opens her eyes the box is gone and when she finds it again Dom is carrying it towards the garage which Letty is opening. "Thanks, Dom."

"No problem, I got it," Dom says coming back for the two other boxes.

"Hey we're having our barbeque tonight, why don't you come over?" Mia says.

"Thanks Mia but really I'm fine," Mary says.

"Come on I might even let you help with the Toretto spaghetti, secret family recipe," Mia says. "Now I couldn't of course tell you the secret ingredient but that's still more than even Dom gets." Mary lets herself be steered in to the Toretto household.

"No go long," Leon says. "Jesse longs means far away." Jesse finally getting the hint runs to the other side of the front yard and barley manages to catch the football when Leon throws it to him.

"I'm beginning to think we're playing keep away instead of football," Mary says running after Jesse whose eyes widen as he takes off towards the Jetta which marks the touchdown line.

"That's just because you suck," Leon yells as Jesse scores a touchdown.

"Hey it's two against one," Mary says glaring at Leon. Laughing Leon throws his hands up and Jesse throws him the ball which goes wide and drops to the grass. Mary makes a run for it but Leon gets there first. "You're not even following the rules."

"Who said there was any?" Leon says getting ready to throw it back to Jesse but Mary crashes in to him causing him to drop the ball which Mary grabs.

"Ha!" Mary says as she gets her touchdown.

"Nothin' to be proud of it's your first," Leon says.

"I'm in a dress," Mary fights back.

"You're the one who said she could play in a dress," Leon says. "Till you start losing," Leon says as the Maxima pulls up and Vince gets out. "Women," Leon tells Jesse but Mary throws the ball at his gut.

"Next time I'll throw lower," Mary says as Leon doubles over. "Hey," Mary says to Vince.

"We still win," Leon says righting himself.

"Hate to see what losing is," Vince says grabbing the football off the grass.

"Vince here?' Mia asks sticking her head out the front door. "Great. Dinners ready grab Dom and Letty." Mia hurries back into the house as a beeping sound starts.

"I'm not doing it," Jesse says.

"Why?" Vince asks.

"I aint walking in on them again."

"Garage?" Vince asks.

"I swear it's all they do since he got out," Jesse says nodding.

"Shut it, man," Leon says cutting a look to Mary who just looking at the group as if they're a puzzle she is trying to put together. "You're up," Leon says pushing Jesse towards the garage.

"Weren't up for it," Leon says a Mary hides another yawn behind her hand. Mary and the team are seated around a fire pit after having enjoyed a large meal. Letty is seated on Dom's lap munching on the last of the garlic bread while Dom runs his hand through her hair and holding her up with the other. Next to Dom Mia and Jesse are fighting over the bag of marshmallows they're roasting while Vince stares off into the fire drinking his Corona. "Couldn't play ball."

"Hey, I can play," Mary says pointing an angry finger at Leon. "Just not when sleep deprived," she adds as another yawn overcomes her. Jesse starts flaring around as he tries frantically to blow out his burning marshmallow only to uncover a black charred blob. Nabbing the burnt marshmallow Leon pops it in his mouth sucking the sticky residue off his fingers.

"Sure," Jesse says grabbing another out of the bag.

"Hey I was awaken from a much needed nap this afternoon, I'll have you know. Catch me on a good day and I'll kick both your asses."

"Yea, well you just let us know," Leon says handing her a roasting stick. Laughing Mia piles two more on to her stick before handing Mary the bag.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Mia asks glancing at the younger girl for signs of distress and only seeing light bags under her eyes.

"School is pilling it on right now, which wouldn't be so bad if work wasn't calling me in at all hours, on my days off too," Mary says. "I work at Sam's that diner down on Atlantic. A couple girls quit, again, so we've been crazy. Add midterms and that equals little sleep."

"Sucks man," Leon says swinging his Corona.

"Yeah but work is work," Mary says. "It gets kind of crazy but when doesn't it?"

"Yeah, girl," Letty says. "Somethin is always going down."

"How's it there? Atlanta is kind of rough," Dom asks.

"It's only a couple blocks away so nothing too bad most of the time," Mary says off handedly. "Well, besides smelling like French fries every once and a while."

"Well I like French fries," Jesse says causing Mary to burst out laughing along with Mia.

"I'd prefer smelling like metal and oil but hey, french fries aren't that bad," Mary says when she finally calms down. Dom's deep rumbling laugh vibrates through the air as he shifts Letty to the other leg.

"Gear head," Dom says and Mary only scrunched her nose up at him smiling. The evening progresses with laughter, booze, car talk, and marshmallows. Although the sky darkens the temperatures never gets too low, with the heat from the fire making it perfect. However, one by one the teams wanders into the house until Mary is the only one laying in the greases by the fire staring up at the sky.

Vince walks out of the bathroom buttoning his jeans looking around the empty kitchen; in the living room Jesse is scribbling some equation in to notebook. "Hey when is everyone?" Vince asks.

"Out back I think. Let and Dom are in the garage again, so ya know," Jesse says not taking his eyes off the page. Shaking his head Vince heads back to the kitchen looking out towards the empty backyard, before he turns away he sees a lone figure on the ground. Sliding out the backdoor he walks down the steps and Mary lifts her head back to see who is approaching. Turning back to the sky Vince watches her try to distinguish the stars from the smog, before sitting down on the grass next to her. Taking a sip of his beer Vince and Mary sit in silence with only the crackling fire.

"Where have you been lately?" Mary says referring to the fact that when she is home she never sees him or his car across the street. '_Not that I noticed on purpose_,' Mary defends herself.

"Garage, We've been booked lately. Another overhaul and too many tune ups," Vince says. The silence stretches out as they sit there, Vince drinking his beer and Mary tracing invisible patters across her dress covered stomach. "I heard you use to work in a garage." Mary just keeps staring into the sky. "You uncle's right?" Mary scoffs before answering.

"Yeah. Until I turned 18, moved out of my mother's house and now… I'm working at Sam's and staying with my grandparents," she says starting out strong before her voice drops a couple octaves to sad causing her mood to worsen. "But yeah I use to."

"Why didn't you stay working there? Couldn't be farther than that damn school of yours," Vince says as her eyes flutter closed. Laughing Mary listens to the rustling as he moves to take another sip of his beer.

"I just turned 18 and he didn't want or need me there. Didn't offer me a place to stay or let me keep working there, be there at all. And you just have to wonder why he kept me around in the first place," Mary rants eyes closed as the thoughts that had been in her head for months flow out. Vince watches her talk, the fire reflecting oddly in her red hair.

"You're better off not bothering with people like that," Vince's gruff voice emanates through the darkness above her. Her head turns to the side and her green eyes open to look up at him and he realizes how small she is. Skinny and barley reaching his shoulders she has muscles but she is small he realizes as she is laying there talking to him.

"Yeah," she says. "But I was there almost every day for ten years. I was beginning to think it was," she pauses, "well, I guess it was a daycare or something."

"Well you are a kid," Vince says looking away from her. The situation is completely out of his element, can't even remember the last time he had a conversation like this. She just slaps his leg smiling at him. "See violent, definitely needs a babysitter." Turning on her to stomach to better glare at him she looks at him for a moment before blushing.

"How about you?" she asks. "How long have you known Dom?"

"More than 10 years," Vince says adding, "third grade."

Cocking her head to look at him she says, "I can't imagine you in third grade."

"I was a hot head. Got in a fight and Dom backed me up."

"Was?"

"Yea, still am so you better watch the tone."

"Guess I should have made more friends in third grade," Mary ponders. "Kids didn't really like me in third grade."

"You shouldn't have spent so much time going on about engines and transmissions."

"Maybe," Mary says. "Or just gotten in to more fights," she grins at him. "Or any for that matter." Laying her head on her folded arms her breathing gets closer and closer to evening out towards sleep as her and Vince sit in a comfortable silence. Later the wind breeze blows in and the ends of her hair flutter lazily around her. That is when Vince realizes he's been watching her this whole time.

Couching he says, "We better get you home." Blinking up at him she nods and stands up brushing the grass off her stomach.

"Dom you just got out, everything isn't going to be easy or the same," Mia says waving a bill at Dom when Mary and Vince walk in to the living room. "It's going to be different. I…" Mia says.

"Mia!" Dom cuts her off noticing Mary. Mia turns to see Vince and Mary standing in the doorway before giving Dom an apologetic look.

"Hey girl, Jesse says you know a thing or two about Volkswagens," Letty says.

"Yeah, learned at the garage," Mary says taking in the scene. Dom is refusing to look at Mia his arms crossed in front of him, not looking at Mary either, while Leon and Letty look embarrassed and Jesse is trying really hard to get his benie in the right spot. "But my uncle didn't teach me Ian did. Actually he's the one who taught me most of what I know. Of course he taught me all this after he spent five years in Pelican bay because he didn't leave his IRA behavior in Ireland when he first immigrated. I think I miss him the most," Mia says defiantly. Silence reigns for a moment while everyone stares at her.

"Two years in Lompoc," Dom finally says to Mary who just crosses the room to hug him. Mary can hardly get her arms around him but she doesn't mind as he hugs her back.

"You guys should just be glad Letty didn't lock him in that garage," Mary says and Letty actually blushes. Dom chuckles laying an arm on Mary's shoulder, its weight pressing down on her but she just smiles over at Vince who is staring at her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! I would just like to thank everyone who has been reading, adding my story/me, and reviewing! It means so much. I can't help but what to get chapters out as soon as possible when you all are so supportive. Sorry it took an extra day but I got distracted with a Leverage marathon. Enjoy and let me know what ya think ;)

Tread Marks Chapter Seven:

So, How is it, Anyways, That the Gang Came to be

That Thursday found Mary working her first shift of the week. She'd been at it since school let out and was anxiously watching the clock as she skirted the tables refilling classes and taking orders. Tommy, her boss, had finally managed to find a replacement waitress who actually knew what to do, which was a big change from the pretty faces he hired who had never worked a day in their lives. Not that the new girl wasn't pretty, as if Tommy would have hired her if she wasn't, but she had worked at her parents café in Texas before moving to L.A. for modeling, or acting Mary hadn't bothered to remember. Most of the girls quit as soon as a they caught the scent of their big break. Because of the new girl Mary was able to get her days off for the first time in weeks and had seized the time to enjoy herself. Coming back to work after so many days off was hard enough but now the largest table was filled with guys stalling for time until the clubs opened up and ladies night went in to full swing. Although the sun was still up and they wouldn't be open for a while yet the guys hadn't let that stop them and they had decided to start chasing tail early. Dismissing their comments without so much as a smile she heads to grab their bill knowing that it would have been in her best interests to flirt, if only for the sake of her tip but she couldn't bring to do it. She hadn't been able to do it the whole time she'd work there and she wasn't about to start for a bunch of guys who drove mini coopers. After they settled her tab Mary slipped into the back to clock out before Tommy cornered her in to pulling a double so he could laze around in his office for the dinner rush.

Heading to the bathroom to change Mary is grateful to get out of the ugly outfit and home. She'd spent most of her days off in the library or chilling at Dom's. Mia had even taken Mary to the university library stating that studying organic chemistry was too hard when Leon and Jesse kept asking her what to mix to get the best explosion. The two women had holed up in a quiet corner of the library while they shared snacks and whispered comments as they partook in a mad study session. The rest of the time was spent at what they called the fort lounging around in the living room playing PlayStation or in the backyard tossing a football or soccer ball around as well as watching the boys look at their cars throwing in her two cents every once and a while. Sighing she sat on the toilet lid clad in a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt that had Nos splashed across the chest. She'd managed to carve out time the night before to go through the boxes her uncle had dropped off. Spending most of the night looking through used tools, jumpsuits, and old shirts as well as a short but nice note from Ian she was quite tired today. It had taken longer than she though it would but then again she didn't know how long she spent looking at pictures that she'd left in her locker. Group shots of her ages 8-18 either working on cars, sitting on a car legs dangling as Ian showed her one thing or another, or just lounging around. Looking at the various faces she just stared as they all looked so happy. They'd all left her in their rearview so easily. It was so easy to leave her apparently. This thing with the Toretto team was too similar to when her uncle had let her hang around while her mother… when she needed a place to spend time, have people to talk to. At Robbie's she had family ties and still she hadn't heard a word from them when she hit a bump in the road. With Toretto's crew she didn't have anything but a geographical link. It would be _too_ easy for them to do a repeat performance when things got tough and lord knows with her it was bound to happen. All one had to do was ask about her past and the road would be bumpy as fuck. A preemptive strike seemed like the best option to Mary as she left Sam's which was why she was so annoyed to see Vince leaning against his Maxima in the parking lot.

Vince was easy to spot next to his precision car but Mary wasn't quite so conspicuous and the large groups of playboys we leaving right ahead of her so as Mary walked out of the diner she quickly headed towards her house and away from Vince. Unfortunately the males headed in the opposite direction towards their mini coopers and Vince spotted her. "Mary," he says and Mary was too close to pretend she hadn't heard him. She considered evasive maneuvers but Mary was too polite for that, most of the time, however this time was one of the those times.

"Hey Vince," Mary says. "You hungry cause I'm pretty sure you could find better food just about anywhere?"

"I'm sure," Vince says looking behind Mary to the diner. "Just ate. Look I'm here to pick you up. Dom doesn't want you walking home at night." Now Mary didn't think it counted as night but the sun was dipping and twilight was well on its way but really it was L.A. it wouldn't get dark for another hour or more. She raises an eyebrow but it seems like Vince doesn't hold her opinion on what time of day, or night, it is. '_Sure,_' Mary thought, '_no one has thought to pick me up, not even Ian, but really best nip this in the bud now._'

"I've been walking home a lot later than this for months. Thanks but tell Dom I can take care of myself," Mary says readjusting her bag and looking at Vince a moment longer than necessary before turning away from him towards home.

"Stop being a freak and get in," Vince growls opening his passenger side door. '_He tries to get me in his car a lot,' _Mary wonders as she turns to look at him.

"Really its cool," Mary says. "I bet you have better things to do."

"I do so let's hit the road so I can get em done."

"Look I don't need Dom or you to like… babysit me or something," Mary says flinging her arms out in frustration. Ian or the others at the garage usually left her alone for the most part especially when she made it clear she wasn't in a socializing mood but Vince didn't seem so inclined so she snapped hoping he would take the message as Ian did and let her alone.

"Is that what your attitude is about?" Vince asks crossing his arms across his chest. His muscles distract her for a second but as the words register her eyes bug out because he seems to know why she won't be getting in his car this time.

"What's what about?" Mary says but she doesn't think that it made much sense.

Sighing he says, "Look. I'm heading to the garage and I was going to let you tag along. But hey if you don't wanna see it," Vince shrugs. Bouncing on her toes she tried to decide how much of a masochist she is because if she goes to the garage with Vince it feels like she'd be going with him to a lot of places. '_And the team too_,' she adds as an afterthought not caring how long they decide to keep her around for. '_I've always been a masochist,_' she thinks and she stomps over to the Maxima and gets in. '_Next time I won't be caving in to that man_,' she thinks to herself angrily.

Vince didn't say anything as he got in to the car but he gripped the steering wheel hard as he drove them out onto the L.A. streets. Her panicked expression throughout their previous conversation reminded him of some cornered animal and he was angry even if he didn't know why. Her babysitter comment just reminded him of their conversation about her uncle and his evident abandonment. She'd been lounging in his house all week in stupid little shorts and she had seemed perfectly content in his house even if he wasn't. She seemed like she enjoyed hanging out with the team but when he had told her to get in _his_ car she acted like he was… well her alarmed face looking up at him had annoyed him and he decided it wasn't worth thinking about anymore. Turning his attention back to the road he took his anger out on the road but the girl just seemed to be enjoying his aggressive driving if her smirking lounging figure in his passenger seat was anything to go by.

"So is this going to be a regular thing?" Mary asks turning her head, which is resting on the head rest, to look at him. Keeping his eyes vehemently on the road he can't help but glance over at her. He's been wondering that too as he watched her chat up Mia and Letty like she'd been in school with them like he had with Dom and as she fooled around with Leon and Jesse who just loved to tease her and most importantly as Dom kept a watch on her making sure no one upset or bother her just like he'd done with Mia for as long as Vince could remember.

"Yeah," was all Vince says and it sounded oddly prophetic even to him. Didn't seem like it to her evidently as she mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'for now.' "What's with you?" Vince asks but she is staring lustfully at the Toretto's garage as it came in to view. He's never really been self-conscious about much but as Mary looked at the garage he began to notice the fading paint which made 'Toretto's' hardly legible and the gray that over powered anything else and the dirt but she was out the door before he thought to mention that they hadn't painted in forever. As she practically skipped into the diner section Vince may have been looking at her rear end but he also contemplates that she seemed perfectly fine as she hugged Mia leaving Vince to sit alone in his Maxima.

After a moment Vince headed not for the diner but the garage happy to put some space between him and the high schooler. Dom was helping Leon lower an engine into the Ford Torino and he could see Letty's legs peeking out from other another car. Standing next to Dom he tells the older man that he had brought the girl as he had asked for. Once Leon could handle it on his own Dom left him to it and Vince followes Dom to the back of the garage.

"I've been going over the books," Dom says.

"Trying to get Mia off your back," Vince says hoping this won't turn in to the negative conversation that follows any statement mentioning the books.

"Yeah," Dom grins but it soon leaves his face. "Plus I needed to no matter what it said."

"What it say?"

"Not good. Even with races it aint enough and we barley have time to work on our cars so we can win," Dom says. "And we have to win. Jesse seems to think if we had a hand then it would help us bring in more cash. Something about product efficiency or something. Basically if we could get more jobs done then it would be better even with an extra paycheck," Dom says rubbing his head.

"I'm not eating that tuna," Mary's shriek reaches the back of the garage.

"You didn't have me bring her so she wouldn't get killed on Atlantic, did you?" Vince asks.

"Of course I did. But yeah while she's here let's see what she can do," Dom shrugs. "Unless you think it aint a good idea." Although he wonders if Dom would even really listen to his opinion he thinks about it anyway.

"We're not exactly doing everything by the book," Vince says thinking about Mary's sudden appearance when Dom made his homecoming.

"Bit young to be a fed," Dom laughs.

"Hey if you trust her," Vince shrugs.

"Look I'm asking if you trust her."

"Just hire her Dom. Either she's a fed fresh out of academy or a little girl with an adrenaline addiction either way she is out of her depths."

"We'll just keep her out of the action," Dom says but Vince knows that aint ever going to happen. Dom will bring her in to the fold or she'll butt her head in, probably both.

It was so nice to see a garage again that Mary forces herself not to think how much time she'd be allowed to spent at this one, much, as she leans over the counter to hug Mia who had seconds ago been flipping through her chemistry text. As they chatted and Mia showed Mary around her section of the building Mary could hear Vince in the garage section telling Dom that she's here. Vince didn't mention her tantrum so gratefully she tuned them out as Mia showed her where she made the food. After Mia rang up a customer who had come running in for condoms the girls headed into the garage laughing.

"I'm sure this is the part you really want to see," Mia says before heading back into the diner. Looking around Mia takes in the familiar tools, grease stains, and the smells. Grinning she stands off to the side watching Leon and Letty work.

"Hey can you get that?" Dom asks pulling Mary out of her staring when she notices that he is talking to her. She grins over at him apologetically and grabs the ringing phone on the table next to her.

"Toretto's Garage, how can we help you?" Mary asks into the phone. "One second I'll see if he is available." Holding her hand over the bottom of the phone she adds, "Dom its Hector." Grumbling Dom moves to grab the phone. He waves Vince over and points to Mary before heading to the office. Vince pushes off the wall and walks over to her.

"Looks like Jesse was working on the transmission on the Pontiac over there," Vince says and Mary looks over to the blue car. "Had to head out for a bit wanna handle it?" Mary manages to hold her grin back for a full second or two before throwing her arms around Vince and grinning. Blushing she hurries over to the car after disentangling herself from Vince who just watches her head over to the Pontiac. '_Maybe Dom was on to something_,' Vince thinks before shaking his head attempting to get the feeling of her off him. It doesn't work.

Although she had gotten to the shop early in the evening they all stayed until it was well dark and Mary didn't even recognize the increasing length of her day as she worked running from one car to the other while the team came in and out of the garage. Dom seemed happy to have her continue working on whatever task Letty, Leon, Jesse, or Vince was working on before he called them for an errand or something. Mary didn't mind at all even if by the end of the night there was grease all over the Nos top she had just finished cleaning the night before or that she really should have been working on her senior project. No one said anything bad about her work and that was even better even though she had needed Vince's help with an engine. Well past dark Dom closed up and everyone began cleaning up as Mia counted the cash register.

"Mary, can you come in here a sec," Dom says sticking his head out the door of the office and Mary wonders if maybe someone did say something about her work only they said it to Dom. Seeming to notice her train of thought Dom assures her its nothing bad as he holds the door for her. Watching her walk into the office Vince can't help but feel like she isn't going anywhere for a while, even if she won't believe it. He had watched her running around the garage without complaint and in those jeans none the less. At least he would have something to look at while he worked now, he thought but quickly glared at the car he was finishing with. "_Like I should even be thinking about looking_," he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It means a lot so THANKS! Hope you all enjoy the chapter it took me forever but I think it came out good.

Tread Marks Chapter Eight:

They Call Themselves a Team

"How long did you work at your uncle's?" Dom asks sitting on the edge of the table. The small office is situated in between the diner and the garage with doorways leading to both. Folders, charts, and papers litter the desk and the two chairs in the room so Mary sits on the arm of the closest chair.

"Technically only two years but I've been helping out since I was 13, so about five," Mary answers playing with a sting on her jeans. "He was only allowed to hire me when I turned 16 so I just worked for him and learned the ropes."

"Didn't pay you," Dom asks

"Not till I turned 16 then minimum wage but Ian taught me all he knew and that is far more valuable," Mary explains staring at Dom. His arms are loosely crossing his chest white wife beater straining across and while she talked he kept glancing at the stack of papers on the desk as if he expected it to grow larger of its own accord.

"Well, we need a hand around here to pull in some more jobs," Dom says rubbing his head with his hands. "Yours if you want it but we don't really pay…"

"Yes! Of course I want it," Mary exclaims cutting Dom off only to blush at the exclamation and add, "sorry."

"We don't really do paychecks, is what I was going to say," Dom chuckles. "More like we all get a share. You know for cars and stuff and we get the food, getting Mia to cook it of course," Dom explains.

"Really, I don't need a share or anything it's too generous," Mary says unable to stop comparing the team to her uncle, who looking back gave her as little as possible until he decided to give her nothing at all.

"You're in and we take care of our own so take it," Dom says. "And I aint planning on changing that so come on and lets go share the news." Dom heads to the door without getting an answer out of Mary, but reflecting she realizes that he and she both knew what it would have been.

Vince heard the door of the office open sensing that things wouldn't be the same ever again but as he saw the huge grin spread over Mary's face as Dom ruffles her hair and announced to the whole team that Mary was joining up Vince couldn't bring himself to care. Leon throws Mary over his shoulder earning a shriek from the young girl and Vince convinced himself that he was glaring at Leon because such behavior was unsafe as he helped Dom lock up the shop. When he got in to his car he was surprised to see Mary sitting in his passenger seat smiling up at him. Not changing his expression he reves the engine as the team rolls out.

"Did you know about that, is that why you picked me up?" Mary asks.

"No," Vince says and the grin slips from her face leaving her staring at him. "But he talked to me about it and… yeah its cool," he adds shifting in his seat.

"Thanks, Vince," Mary says so quietly that he barley hears it over the engine. She isn't looking at him for the first time the whole car ride but is staring at the dashboard tracing patters into it. Her dark red hair has been pulled up all day as she worked and stray pieces have escaped their confines hanging in her face and against her pale neck. His hand is half way to brushing a strand behind her ear when Dom's voice splashes over him.

"Vince the deposit," Dom reminds Vince startling Mary. Reaching for the walkie talkie he is glad that it masks the true intentions of his hand lingering in the air as she turns to look at him. She grins at him when she realizes where Dom's voice is coming from.

"Got it boss," Vince says taking a sharp left turn two blocks too late. "Just got to drop this at the bank," Vince says after he sets the walkie back in the cup holder. Silence encompasses the car for the next two blocks to the bank. Parking haphazardly close to the night drop Vince jumps out of the car and heads to it. Watching Vince Mary forces her eyes off his ass, which is looking pretty good, but they continue to move over his body. His tank top leaves his arms free and Mary's eyes trace over the intricate tattoos that cover his arms, arms whose muscles are too noticeable and attractive in Mary's opinion. He is looking at her when she brings her eyes up to his head. Hoping he can't notice her blush in the darkness he begins moving again and soon they are heading down the streets towards the Fort in the enclosed space of the Maxima and Mary is feeling too close to him as her body heats up. '_Then why do I want to get even closer_," Mary thinks. They don't say anything to each other as they walk in to the house but Mary can't seem to stop looking at him.

Walking in to the garage the next day Mary can't help but grin when Dom offers her a quick hello before setting her straight to work. She'd declined a ride from school and stopped at the diner to quit, something she had been dreaming of for six months. Tommy had been furious even after she reminded him that dozens of girls had quit without notice since she started working here. Grabbing her stuff out of her locker she had stormed out of the diner with Tommy telling her that she wasn't welcome back when her 15 minutes of fame was up. Trust Tommy not to remember that she was in fact not trying to make it big like everyone else in this town. Mary forgot all this as she walks into the garage to see Letty arguing with Leon about the manifold on the car Letty was working on. Setting her bag down in the office Mary heads over to the Pontiac to finish what she'd started last night. Humming in tune with the music pouring out of the speakers Mary moves under the car and letting instinct take over. Ian's words float through her head as she works reminding her what to do, what to change, & what to tighten. Hardly noticing the time pass her by even as she moves from car to car Mary focuses on her work breaking her day in to segments where Vince is moving around the garage or working next to her and when Dom sends him out. Closing time comes around again but Mary doesn't hear Dom tell her to pack it in.

"Leon!" Mary laughs as Leon grabs her attention by throwing her over his shoulder.

"Time to head out," Leon says moving her away from the car she was working on.

"You could have just told me," Mary says indignantly as he sets her down.

"We did like twice," Jesse says helping her clean up.

"Yeah well… just buy me dinner before you manhandle me next time," Mary says.

"Or just don't manhandle her," Vince says walking past them and out to this Maxima. Leon just grins and shakes his head as he follows him out of the garage for the day. Waiting for Mia to finish counting the drawer Mary can't help but watch as Vince leans against his car glaring at the ground. His crossed arms carrying tension as his muscles make themselves even more evident. The cool air is wafting in from the open door and this plus Vince's naked arms reminds Mary that she still had Vince's jacket laying across her desk chair. Sighing in resignation she realizes that she ought to give it back whether she wants to or not. When Mia is done we head out and Mary automatically get into Vince's Maxima whose door was left open for her.

"Come on guys, I'm starving," Leon grumbles as we make our way up the steps and into the fort. Mia shoves him as she walks past. "I haven't eaten in an hour. Where you goin?" Leon asks as Mary gets out of Vince's car and heads towards her house.

"Just going to drop this stuff off," Mary says holding up her school bag. "Be right back," she says as she takes off across the street. Hurrying in to her bedroom Mary tosses her luggage on the floor sliding her phone in to her pocket and grabbing Vince's jacket off its perch on her chair. Quickly sticking her head into the living room where he grandparents are zoning out in front of the TV she offers them a quick hello and goodbye before heading out her front door. The L.A. has cooled and Mary can't help but slide Vince's jack onto her once more before she has to part with it. The smell that is utterly Vince has worn off, not completely, enough for Mary to miss it.

When she walks into the living room of the fort Leon and Jesse are sitting on the couch Coronas in hand while Letty is crouched by the dvd player inserting a disk. "Hey ya all," Mary says sliding into the room. Leon nods his head at her too busy drinking to say much. Dom turns his head towards her as he walks into the room then stops short.

"Is that Vince's jacket?" Dom asks pointing at the offending garment menacingly.

"Yea," Mary answers holding her ground although Dom's intense stare has her body wanting to back up towards the front door. Dom moves suddenly but not towards Mary who takes a tiny step back but towards the kitchen. A moment later the back door closes with a large bang. "I.. I should probably take this off," Mary says.

"Yeah, I would," Leon says barley holding his laughter in. Mary sighs shrugging out of the leather jacket and placing it on the back of the couch.

"Well come sit, jailbait," Letty says hitting the seat next to her on the loveseat.

"I… what… no…Nothing happened, is that what Dom thinks?" Mary sputters dropping her weight next to Letty. Leon choses that moment to choke on his drink.

"Damn, girl, you're bright red," Leon says elbowing her.

"That is not what happened," Mary says. "I… I was just cold."

"It's getting worse," Letty points out and Mary feels the heat congregate in her cheeks. Groaning Mary grabs a pillow off the couch and buries her head in it muttering something but it gets caught in the pillow.

"What?" Leon asks.

"I think she said that she is eighteen and not jailbait," Letty laughs hitting Mary on the back. "Thanks, I love seeing Dom so worked up," Letty adds shoving into Mary who wasn't expecting it as she falls against Leon. Not bothering to get up Mary just lays her head in Leon's lap and swings her legs on to Letty's. "And really cold in L.A. sure." Mary hit her with the pillow.

"Do you really want my help?" Vince asks sarcastically. "I wouldn't be much."

"Yeah cause you refuse to help," Mia complains tossing the lasagna she had gotten ready last night in the oven.

"Just wait and Mary will help," Vince shrugs trying to grab a piece of garlic bread.

"Sexist," Mia says hitting his hand away. "Thinking women should be in the kitchen, I'd like to see you wearing an apron," Mia mutters. Vince snorts and goes in for another attempt only to be slapped again.

"I'm hungry." The sound of the front door opening makes its way towards the kitchen.

"It's not even cooked V. Maybe if you learned to cook you wouldn't be so hungry all the time."

"No I'd just grow a pussy." Vince moves his head to see what is going on in the living room as Dom's angry voice echoes from the living room. A moment later Dom's form is making loud sounds as he strides towards Vince. Grabbing the collar of Vince's shirt he drags Vince to the back yard letting the door swing shut behind him.

"What the fuck Dom," Vince says righting himself after Dom lets go of him shoving him towards the table in the process.

"Yeah who have you been fucking?" Dom asks.

"Why? That aint your business," Vince says.

"Mary is my fucking business. God V," Dom says pointing back to the house where Mia is watching their argument from the window "she's eighteen and not a fucking racer chaser. Couldn't you just fuck someone your own age?"

"Fuck Dom I know. You don't need to tell me but fuck I haven't touched her," Vince says clenching his fists at his side.

"Really cause she came in all fucking wrapped in your jacket," Dom says dangerously.

"Like I would lie to you Dom," Vince says and sighs before he continues. "She was late for school and I gave her a ride. She'd been at our house all night so I felt like I should take her. Her shirt was practically see through and she didn't have jacket what did you want me to do?" Dom just stares at Vince waiting for him to recant. "I fucking swear, god Dom even I know better than that."

"Yeah yeah Vince I hear you. She's not a fuck em and leave em kind of girl, she wouldn't do well with that."

"You don't have to tell me," Vince says remembering her laying on the grass just a couple feet away from where he was now talking about her uncle.

"Sorry I got a bit fucked up there when I saw your jacket," Dom says rubbing his head. Vince only nods telling himself that he knew all this already, already knew she was off limits. Dom looks at him for a moment before moving to head back to the house. Before he gets very far he turns back and put a hand on Vince's shoulder staring him in the eyes. "You see her and you see Mia. You got that?" Dom asks his gruff voice putting a punch in his words that he wouldn't hesitate to use on Vince with his fists if he touched Mary. Vince had seen enough of Dom's treatment of Mia's boyfriends, potential boyfriends, and men who looked at her to know what Dom meant. Mary was in the team but more importantly Dom saw her as family and Vince knew Dom had practically stuck a "Do Not Enter," sign to her, not just for him but for all boys… or men.

"I got it Dom," Vince says pushing Dom's hand off him. When Dom turnes to go back into the house Vince just watches him go before slamming his fist onto the table. He knew all this already. Knew she wasn't that type of girl. Knew he was too old and a criminal. Knew if he did touch her Dom would kill him and that he's just fucking hurt her by leaving like he always did. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her in his jacket. Knew he should be thinking of someone else, anyone else. He hit the table once more for good measure before sitting down on it.

"What the hell Dom?" Mia asks from the kitchen after Mary heard the door open and close. Mary heard Dom reply but didn't listen not wanting to know how angry Dom was at her. She saw him come back into the living room.

"Dom, I am so sorry, it wasn't like what you're thinking," Mary says sitting back up.

"No I know. Just a misunderstanding," Dom says gentle enough before he heads up the stairs ruffling her hair as he passes. Letty follows him.

"Maybe I should go," Mary says standing up. Leon just pulls her down and tells her that she is being crazy. "No I should I've just pissed everyone off."

"Dom? Please doesn't take much when he is in his protective mode," Leon says.

"Why would he be protective?"

"Vince is a player Dom is just looking after you and your honor," Leon says.

"My honor," Mary snorts in disbelieving amusement.

Sometime between when Dom came back down stairs to watch the movie and dinner Mary slipped out to the backyard where Vince was sitting on the table, his back to her, shoulders tight and posture ridged. "Hey Vince," she says walking slowly to him. He turns around to look at her before ignoring her and turning back to the yard. "I'm sorry I caused such a fuss. I was just bringing your jacket back." When Vince doesn't respond she adds, "It's in the living room."

"Got it."

"No need to be such a jerk," Mary says crossing her arms.

"Was there something you wanted little girl?"

"Besides slapping you?"

"Yea."

"No," she says and he hasn't turned to look at her again. Nor does he when he waves his hand to the door in a clear dismissal. "Vince," she says trying to get him to turn around but he doesn't. The silence stretches out until Mary gives up and heads back in to the house. '_Little girl? Fucking asshole_,' she thinks but looks back at him before forcing herself back into the house.

9


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but it's one of my longest chapters and I had a bit of writer's block so it took forever. I hope it is worth the wait. I got a little out of my comfort zone so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Tread Marks Chapter Nine:

Winning's Winning

"I can't believe you've spent two years fixing it up and haven't even got to drive it," Jesse says to Mary from under the hood of the Torino he's working on. Although two fans are blowing cool air into the garage, the heat wave that has been settled in L.A. for the last week was causing beads of sweat to roll down her back as she works on the car in front of her. Letty and Vince were gone on a delivery while the rest of the team worked on various cars in the garage while Mia works on her homework in the diner. Jesse kept giving her advice on her car. After listening to his ideas to increase her speed, which made her heart rate increase with excitement, she tells him she just wants it to run. "I don't think I could go that long without driving."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Leon's disembodied voice asks as he lies on the creep under the Chevy.

"Oh, I know how to drive," Mary says. "I've been driving since I was fourteen." Leon laughs as he rolls out from under the car, standing up he grabs a rag off the table wiping his hands off before closing the hood.

"Trips to the corner store don't count," Leon says.

"It was the grocery store," Mary says indignantly then adds, "two blocks away." Pulling her tank top away from her body and running a wet rag across the back of her neck she is beginning to regret living in L.A. during a heat wave. "That's not what I meant. My uncle was a big circuit fan, he taught me how to drive.

"l… like race?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah, pretty much," Mary shrugs while reinstalling the radiator. Dom while working on installing a Nos system could hear his team chatter while they worked but he hadn't particularly been listening until he heard Jesse's question about racing. Her answer had Dom wondering if she actually could race and if she was good enough that he could enter her into the races so the team could increase their race income. "He use to take me all the time before he thought I was getting addicted to the adrenaline. His words not mine. I might have been scaring him a little," she laughs. Dom's interest increases as she talks and he considers that they'd all get a bigger cut, including her. Plus the race income was the only thing keeping them out of the red.

Later that day when Vince and Letty were back and after Dom had worked on, at least some, of his paperwork he asks Vince to follow him. Knowing Dom must want to talk about something Vince doesn't argue even though he wants to get all the kinks out of the engine before closing time. Following Dom out to the deserted space behind the garage where Dom leans back against the wall Vince catches a glimpse of Mary and Mia laughing behind the counter of the diner as Mary helps her cook up some lunch. A black apron thrown around her waist and a spatula in one hand she moves around the kitchen area easily helping Mia.

"I have a job for you," Dom says bringing Vince's attention quickly to the situation at hand. A job usually meant picking up hot parts from Harry or some backdoor deal with Hector but unusually in this case, from Dom's expression, Vince knew he wasn't going to like it. "Jesse and Mary were talking about driving today," Dom says then adds, "and racing…"

"Dom," Vince admonishes. "It's been two weeks and you're already draggin her into our shit."

"She wants to race, I can tell. Easily," Dom says. "And if you had heard her you would have seen it too."

"Yeah. Maybe. Maybe she wants to know about the races and the other questionable stuff you've got us dipping into."

"Do you not like doing those things?" Dom asks seriously.

"Of course I do Dom. You know that. I just don't like Mary in it," Vince says before he quickly continues on. "We've known her less than a month. For all you know she could run to the cops and tell them everything. You just got out of Lompoc! The timing is too suspicious." Dom rubs his head as he contemplates what Vince says.

"I just want to see if she can drive," Dom says. "For now."

"What do you want me to do set her loose in L.A?" Vince asks with a laugh knowing that Dom had already made up his mind plus he can't help but be curious about her ability to drive as well. And maybe he does trust her.

"No," Dom says. "Take her up to the desert tomorrow and see what she can do. While you're at it ask Miguel about Race Wars and see if he knows about any side races."

"Hey Dom, you sure you don't need me tomorrow morning?" Mary asks while helping Mia clean up.

"No we're good here," Dom says. "You just go and take your SAT's."

"You have studied enough right?" Mia asks.

"Yeah," Mary says but she can tell Mia doesn't quite believe her. Glancing to her left she sees Vince leaning against the door jamb watching them talk as they all wait for Letty and Jesse. "I am just not looking forward to wasting three hours taking that damn test. It's why I've put it off for so long."

"I have something for you do tomorrow when you get here," Dom says and Mary waits for him to elaborate but when he doesn't she just looks at him curiously.

"We're set," Vince says and Letty and Jesse walk into the dinner.

After handing her test into the administrator Mary sighs in relief as she makes her way out of the silent yet crowded room. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she hurries through the corridors of her school hoping to get to the garage as soon as possible and put the last three hours behind her. She was pretty sure she'd done okay but knowing she wasted half her day and having to wait a month to get the results she makes her way faster. Preparing to walk to the bus stop she stops in her tracks when she sees a flatbed truck holding the Maxima and the Jetta sitting in the parking lot. Grinning she runs towards the truck more than happy to remove herself from school property and stop thinking about SAT's. Vince was sitting behind the wheel flipping through a car magazine she notices as she approaches. She must have been making quite a bit of noise as she jogged over because Vince turned to look at her. Waving happily at him she stops when she got to the driver's side. Placing her feet on the driver's side step so she could actually see into the car she smiles at him as he rolls down the window.

"Hey!" Mary says resting her arms on the window sill.

"Hey, get in and we'll roll," Vince says tossing the magazine in the back. Nodding her head she did as he said and walked over to the passenger's seat. Climbing up she finally gets herself into the cab.

"Thank god you're here I was going crazy in there!" Mary says tossing her bag in the back. "It was so boring I almost answered A for everything and called it a day," she says grinning at him. "Are we going to the garage?"

"No."

"But I have to do something for Dom," Mary says when he starts the truck and moves out of the parking lot.

"So?"

"So I have to go to the garage," Mary says crossing her arms across her chest glaring at him. While Vince is staring at her he almost hits a minivan being driven by a girl in Mary's English class but he easily dodges an accident.

"This is what Dom wanted you to do. We're running an errand," Vince says over the wailing of the minivan's horn. "But hey if you don't want to…" he says before she hits him on the arm in disagreement. "I'm not telling you we're going," Vince says when she opens her mouth. Laughing Mary shuts her mouth before rolling her window down enjoying the warm air that flies in throwing her hair every which way. "How'd ya do?'

"Fine, I guess. I don't even really care but I think it went alright," Mary says letting her hand lay out the window. "I need it to get into college so I hope I did okay."

"What college?" Vince asks.

"Hey I'm not asking you any hard questions," Mary says and he laughs.

"Okay okay," Vince says. "How long till the Chevelle is done?"

"A month maybe two. I'm so excited, I can't even imagine what driving it will be like," Mary says grinning over at him.

Mary and Vince's conversation had drifted into a comfortable silence about twenty minutes ago; at least Vince thought it was conformable. Mary looked comfortable as she rested her feet on the dash board and watches the desert drift by letting the sun stream in. The highway was practically deserted so he didn't bother to concentrate on driving so much. '_If I knew girls dressed like that to take the SAT's I might have bothered_,' he thinks as Mary sat in his passenger seat in short shorts and a red tank top riding high on her waist as she lounged in the seat humming along with the radio. Moving to look back at the road he decides watching her as her hair flew everywhere looking so happy wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, Vince?" she asks and when he looks back at her she is looking at him too. He grunts in acknowledgement and she continues talking, "When did you first start driving?"

"Why?"

"Because I plan on blackmailing you so I need some juicy information," she says and when he doesn't respond she adds, "I just want to know more about you that's all."

"I was eleven," he says.

"Eleven, really?" she says.

"Yeah."

"I feel like I am torturing you for information," she says. Catching movement out of the corner of his eyes he turns and sees her moving to face him bringing her knees up to her chest. "How did you get to drive a car at eleven," she says playing with the ends of a stand of red hair.

"It was my mom's," he says caving to her inquisitive nature. "I grabbed her keys to run errands for her to get food and stuff. The 1stI was annoyed that I had to do it but once I got behind the wheel it didn't matter anymore. I was probably going ten miles an hour down Pacific but it felt like 100 and my house just didn't matter anymore." Laughing softly she moves her hair behind her ears.

"Me too, I mean that's why I started driving. Mostly if my mom forgot to drop me at school. You should have seen my uncle when I turned up at the garage in my mom's car without her one weekend. Half proud half terrified. What about the races?"

"I'm not telling you about the races," Vince says.

"Why not?" He just shrugs in response. "Okay, when did you lose your virginity?"

"What?" Vince sputters as the car jerks as he accidently takes his foot off the gas before bringing the back up to eighty.

"Either tell me about the races or how you lost your virginity," Mary says grinning evilly at him.

"Any why would I tell you about either?" he says. '_This she doesn't blush at!_" he thinks angrily.

"I could always think of a more embarrassing questions," she answers and actually had the audacity to contemplate it.

"Fine what do you want to know about the races?"

"You aren't just telling me about the races cause you haven't lost it are you?' she asks and when he whips around to glare at her she is actually laughing at him.

"I will kick you out of this car," he growls.

"Okay okay, the races," she prompts but can't stop laughing all together.

"What do you want to know?"

"When did you first go? How did you even find it?" Mary asks.

"Dom's dad was a circuit racer and we always tagged along to his races and helped the pit crew."

"Helped?'

"Yes," he ground out. "The pit crew would talk about them sometimes when we were around. You know Dom…"

"I know you," she interrupts. "How long did you wait, a day?"

"Two weeks," Vince says turning to smirk at her. Attempting to keep her face straight as her chest tightens happily she fails turning her eyes to her lap as a blush spread over her face. '_Damn smile_,' she thinks trying to focus. "We had to wait for one to happen and sneak out, of course Letty knew what we were doing and was hiding in Dom's backseat all night waiting for us," Vince says watching her reaction and refusing to analyze why he liked making her blush when it annoyed him half the time as well.

As Vince turns off the highway towards the empty desert Mary sits up in her seat looking for anything she can use to determine their destination. Moving farther and farther from the city the air had grown more dry and hot making Mary glad she'd worn shorts as well as building her anticipation at their adventure. "Dom wants to see if you can race," Vince says breaking the silence of the cab.

"Dom?" Mary asks annoying Vince who choose not to answer. "So you brought me out here," she asks motioning to the empty expanse surrounding them. "Glad to see you have so little faith in me."

"I didn't want to have to hide the body," Vince says. Glaring at him Mary swipes the coke out of his hand and finishing it off muttering something about disposing of his body. "I was already coming out here," he explains laughing darkly at her sulking form. Out of the window Mary watches as a chain link fence and a guard station comes into focus ahead of them. As Vince drives it comes in to sharper focus but the fence seems to be guarding empty space even when Mary leans forward in her seat to get a better look.

"What is that?" she asks fascinated.

"Race Wars," Vince answers but refuses to respond when she asks him what that means. Pulling to a stop at the fence Vince and Mary drop out of the truck landing on the hard ground under the sweltering sun. "Get back in the car," Vince says pointing to the car as he walks to her side of the truck which is closest to the guard station.

"I've been in the car for two hours," she complains stretching her arms above her. Giving her body a quick once over Vince shoots her a look that has Mary glaring at him but aquesing. Getting back in the car Mary tries to ignore the increase in heat that occurred in her body as he glared at her, it had nothing to do with the heat of the desert.

Once Mary had slammed the door Vince grabs the six pack of Corona from the Maxima and heads towards the guard shack where Miguel sits with his music on and a magazine stretched across his lap. "Hey man," Vince says opening the door and walking in taking notice of the 9 millimeter sitting on the counter next to Miguel.

"Hey, V," Miguel says standing up to shake Vince's hand pulling his body close as he slaps Vince on the back. "Gracias," he says grabbing the beer from Vince quickly opening one and taking a swig. Nodding Vince surveys his surroundings taking in the food cartons and cigarettes that have built up. "Who's the girl," Miguel asks leering out the window towards the truck where Mary's red hair is easily visible.

"She's with me," Vince growls fishing some bills out of his pocket and handing them to Miguel. "We'll be here for about two or so hours." When Miguel's attention doesn't move away from the truck Vince slams his hand down on the wall leaving it there to create a physical barrier between Mary and Miguel moving his body in to Miguel's personal space in challenge. "Seriously, eyes off."

"Got it man," Miguel says hands up. "So we got overt 500 tickets sold aready for the wars," he says counting the cash.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tran, Jackson, Hector, and Donnelly all bought handful of tickets for their crews. Plus we got a bunch of rookies with daddy's money or looking for adrenaline fixes, and some with both."

"Thanks. You hear of any races commin' up?"

"I don't know," Miguel says on the fence.

"Well, Dom's looking for some competition," Vince says. "Maybe Ricardo's heard something. You think about it," Vince says before leaving. Once Vince gets to the truck Miguel opens the gate for them watching as they drive and park a ways off; the girl hops out of the truck and moves to help Vince get the cars down. Plopping back down in his chair he goes back to flipping through his magazine because even an ass like that wasn't worth the pain of pissing Dom off not to mention that, in this case at least, Vince seemed like a bigger threat. Way not worth it. Miguel glanced back at the girl once more before immersing himself in the magazine for the rest of their stay.

Mary's excitement was growing as she helps Vince with the cars, especially after watching Vince seemingly pay the guard off then get in an argument with him. As Vince talked to the guard Mary couldn't help but notice how straight and alert he had stood pushing his way in to the other man's personal space like he owned it. She found herself squirming in the seat. Once the cars were on the ground Vince could tell that Mary was hardly, and poorly, containing herself and smirks at her. Jesse had offered his Jetta for Mary to practice in, which was actually why he had brought it in the first place, but looking at Mary as she giddily examines that landscape she would be driving in he moves toward his Maxima instead. "Well we gonna' go?" he asks. Her eyes light up as she notices him standing by the Maxima. Looking between him and his car she cast one look at the Jetta in confusion before she moves to get into the driver's seat, something he lets no one to do (_ever_), and once they're both settled in he hopes his Maxima will survive the day. After Mary pulls the keys from his unwilling hand Vince fastens his seatbelt making sure it is tight enough.

"Come on. There is only like a 30% chance of me flipping this thing," Mary laughs putting the key in eagerly. However, as she starts the car she takes a deep breath before inching the car forwards at a snail's pace. When he looks over at her she has her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the car moving underneath as she listening to the growl of the engine. After a moment of inching along she opens her eyes and cocks an eyebrow at him, challenging him. Waiting on him. The action causes Vince to discreetly adjust himself in the seat.

"Go!" he says and she lets loose slamming her foot on the gas she has the car rocketing across the desert. The sudden change in speed causes Mary's stomach to drops as she shifts the car up a gear. The car complies easily as she pushes it faster; Mary's heart rate increasing with every MPH the car gets to. As the car gets closer to 100mph Mary reaches the euphoric point where everything comes into impossibly sharp focus and she can feel every slight movement and part in the car working together. "Boulder," Vince yells over the wind and the growl of the engine. However, having already seen it Mary is already swigging the car to the right in avoidance when he yells. He catches the evil grin she flashes him right before she fishtails the car around the rock missing it my less than a foot and he see the life of his Maxima flash before his eyes. Shifting back up a gear she jets away from the rock, back the way they came advancing towards 150mph. Using the empty rock free expanse Mary quickly has the car at 160mph dodging every twig and bump just for the thrill of sliding the car left of right. Bringing the car to an abrupt stop perpendicular to the way they had been going Mary lets out a breath wondering if she had been holding it the whole time.

"Fuck," Vince says as he lets out a long breath. Breathing heavily Mary tries to control herself as all the blood and excitement in her body drops between her legs at his exclamation. Trying not to squirm in her seat to generate some much needed friction she tightens her hands on the steering wheel and bites her bottom lip with her eyes closed. She can hear Vince breathing next to her which is in no way helping her not slide onto his lap effectively putting herself in a wanton and possibly humiliating position. The copious amounts of adrenaline that driving produces has always made her a little inhibited but never before (not even when she'd talked a boy from school into letting her drive his dad's Ferrari) had she ever felt so horny and out of control before. '_Driving with Vince is dangerous_,' she thinks as she fights to even out her breathing and control all hormonal impulses, '_I like it_.' Opening her eyes she looks over to see him look at her darkly while gripping the door handle tightly.

"Vince," she breaths, a little huskier than normal and he grips the door handle tighter as he takes a deep breath, her own breathing hadn't evened out at all. '_Am I leaning forward_,' her mind asks. "Vince."

"_Why do I sound like I'm begging_?" she asks in her head.

"_Does she sound like she's begging_?" Vince thinks.

Forcing his hands to remain off her body and his minds off her breathing he says, "Again." His command enables her to bring herself out of whatever adrenaline induced haze she was in because as she shoves her foot on the gas she finds focusing on the car and not Vince allows her to gain control again. Ignoring the fact that she liked not being in control Mary swings the car around the desert varying speeds as the air around her fills with sand.

"What's the Jetta for?" Mary asks over an hour later as her and Vince sit on the bed of the truck after Vince felt like he knew enough about her driving and once Mary had calmed herself down, _enough_. "Well I am here to see if you can race," Vince says finishing off the bag of chips they'd been munching on.

"You're going down," Mary says grinning over at him.

"You aint using my Nos," Vince says. Watching her face fall Vince laughs at her before hopping off the truck and walking to the Jetta. Quickly following his example Mary straps herself into the Maxima then brings the car up next to the Jetta where Vince had moved it a ways off. "First one past the boulder wins," Vince says pointing across the desert where said rock is barely visible. "Ready?"

"Are you?"

"3…2…1…GO," Vince says sending his car lurching ahead. A millisecond later Mary is gunning it down the desert after him. Whipping the car directly in front of the Maxima Vince has Mary scrambling to swerving out of its way. After a quick move to the left Mary has the car closing in on Vince. Mary keeps the car steady as they rocket down the track even when Vince threatens to ram in to her as he throws his car closer to her. Managing to keep her head as Vince comes barreling towards her Mary moves the Maxima to the right to avoid him and Mary uses his distraction to pull ahead of him. Vince slows down a couple mph's to allow Mary to get ahead of him and she takes the opportunity to place the Maxima in front of the Jetta blocking off his path. As Vince inches his car to the left Mary follows not allowing him to get ahead of her and repeats the process as his inches right. As this continues Mary holds the lead until Vince swings his car to the right fast and far and Mary moves to do the same not noticing quick enough that he has tricked her as he moves back to the left and evens his car with hers. Not even bothering to look at how fast she is going they race forwards.

With a couple inches to spare Vince pulls in first and they skid their cars to a stop.

Jumping out of the Maxima Mary runs over to Vince launching herself in to his arms. "That was AMAZING!" she says wrapping her legs around his waist as he catches her. I want to do it again. Can we do it again?" Gripping her hips to hold her up Vince can smell peppermint and the dark part of him is enjoying how willingly she was placing herself against him, in that position.

Setting her down he says, "I think you've had enough."

"No," she says pushing his chest. "You got the upper hand with the start!"

"Nope."

"You're not getting the Maxima back till I get a rematch."

"More like an adrenaline boost." Mary shrugs before moving to run back to the Maxima waving the keys in her hand. Grabbing her around the waist, her back touching his chest, she shrieks bending over to keep the keys out of his reach. Bending with her Vince finally grabs the keys out of her hand. Spinning her around he tosses her over his shoulder. Digging her nails into his shoulder to keep steady she tries to kick him as she asks, "what afraid."

"Dig those nails any harder an you'll leave marks," Vince says telling himself that he wouldn't like it if she did, and not believing it.

'Good."

"One more," he says dropping her by the Maxima.

13


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys super sorry it took forever to update this time but I've been trying to find a summer job and what not. Still looking so here's hoping. Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter I really like it even if it was a bit hard to write. The name for the second part comes from Johnny Strong's (he plays Leon) song You Time is now, which is amazing like all his music. Let me know and thank you for all the reviews and just for reading it means a lot.

Tread Marks Chapter Ten:

Part One: I Smell Skanks

As the days working at the garage turned into weeks Mary found herself spending much more of her free time, not doing schoolwork as she probably should, but hanging out with the team. Only going home to shower and sleep Mary found that she was more than willing to leave the rut she had been in before the Toretto's. However, school work couldn't be completely ignored so at this moment she found herself propping up a copy of _War and Peace_ and a spiral notebook on her knees sitting next to Jesse's computer in the garage. It had been a slower day so Dom shoved her in the corner to get some homework done as he worked on the one job they had. Jesse was the only other one there, besides Mia who was manning the dinner. As Jesse typed up a storm on the computer Mary sat next to his desk attempting to outline her paper whose topic was the large book in her lap. Hands flying on the keyboard Jesse would grab his soda or consult his chicken scratched notebook hardly breaking his stride. Loathing to interrupt him Mary watches his frantic pace with awe and an insecurity at her own less motivated pace. Catching her staring Jesse halts in his work blushing at being caught in his 'mad scientist' mode as Leon called it. "I was wondering what you're working on?" Mary explains.

"My car. I wa…was working on the Jetta," Jesse says pointing to the screen. Sliding her chair next to his Mary studies the screen unable to make sense of the complex code on it.

"You're car?' Mary asks in awed disbelief.

"Cars are made up of a s… surprising about of math and programs," Jesse says flicking his cigarette in the ash tray next to him. "I mean not only is the whole Nos system dependent on correct calculations dealing with the intake but important functions can be changed and calibrated if you know what program it is tied too." As he talks he flips though different files demonstrating his point. Happy to abandon the literature assignment for Jesse's unconventional lessons in computing systems, aerodynamics, and calculus Mary spends most of the evening listening to Jesse and trying to dissect his calculations.

As dusk was well at hand Leon and Vince charge into the garage from wherever they'd been all day. Abandoning Vince, Leon heads over to Mary and Jesse. Gripping the desk Dom is sitting at Vince leans close having a heated, albeit quiet, conversation with him. Whatever words were being exchanged it looks like neither likes them. Pushing Mary's homework into her lap Leon sits himself down on the desk. "Man I'm wiped," he complains.

"Where have you been?" Mary asks shoving her work into her bag happily accepting the fact that she's not going to get any more homework done tonight.

"Had to help Hector out with something," Leon says. Having heard of this Hector character before Mary doesn't bother asking for any more details as she had been denied each time she'd asked in the past.

"Well get y… your ass up," Jesse says. "We're still going out tonight. Not too tired for that are you?"

"I don't think men can get too tired for that," Leon says nudging Mary in the shoulder. "Gotta set some tail for little Jesse here," Leon says hitting Jesse on the back of the head.

"I can get my own thanks," Jesse says indignantly. "You're the one complaining about his two day dry spell." Shrugging unapologetically Leon disentangles himself from the desk and heads towards the door.

"Let's go!" Leon yells to Vince and Dom breaking up their whispered conversation. "Now," he adds when they don't more immediately. "If I don't find a girl to put my…" Leon says until Letty drops a wrench on his foot adding a shove for good measure. "Fuck!" Grabbing his jacket off the chair Dom gives Letty a short kiss before him and Vince follow Jesse and Leon out the door.

"Men," Letty says as the door swings shut without another word from the pack of horney men.

"I have an idea. We'll show them how to have a good time. You grab Mia I'll grab my copy of Titanic and I'm thinking manicures," Mary jokes.

"Even try it and you'll be wishing for death," Letty threatens pointing an aggressive finger at Mary. Laughing Mary and Letty lock up and head to drag Mia out of the diner. Throwing an arm around Mary's shoulders Letty says, "just wait and those boys will regret going out in the morning."

Letty's words came partially true the next morning as Dom wakes up on the couch, having been denied access to their bedroom early this morning, to the sounds of Mia and Mary making breakfast in the kitchen. Mia, who wasn't even trying to be quiet, kept banging the pots and pans on any surface she could find. However, Mary had blushed ten shades of red (Mia's words) when a short brunette had stumbled into the kitchen dressed only in one of Leon's jerseys in search for coffee. Mumbling a greeting Mary obliges by providing her with a warm cup. As the girl, who introduces herself as Sam, lounges against the counter sipping her coffee and complains about soreness in every imaginable spot Mary manages to drop two plastic cups and a dish towel. On top of that Mary had almost tipped the plate of bacon on the floor when Sam went into a detailed explanation on how exactly Leon had managed to give her two dark bruises on both side of her hips. "Well you can imagine what happened after that," Sam says finishing off her story as Mia snatches the plate of bacon from Mary before it falls.

Vince, of course, choses that moment to saunter in through the back door in the same clothes he had been wearing last night. "I better get back to Leon and get dressed," Sam says setting her cup on the counter. "Hopefully it will cover. Hand prints on your hips can only be explained so many ways," she says winking at Mary before heading back to the basement. Mia's hearty laughter fills the air before the basement door even swings shut.

"You're redder than a tomato," Mia says clutching the counter. "I'm pretty sure she was only trying to rile you up. I've never seen you so embarrassed. I swear your face, when she came in was priceless." Hitting Mia with the dishtowel Mary tries desperately to stop blushing and ignore Vince at the same time. "No really priceless. Then when she mentioned her bruises you looked half mortified half intrigued, no wonder she went in to such details."

"I… what… No I just like the idea... never mind," Mary stutters. Vince is just standing there in the middle of the kitchen staring at her. "Oh just shut up," Mary mutters as Mia continues to laugh. Vince's hungry gaze at her embarrassed and surely naïve appearance does nothing to reduce her blush.

"You all just shut up!," Dom growls from the next room. For the next couple of moments no one makes a noise until both the women break out into laughter.

"Prepare yourself," Mia says seriously. "I think they're coming back up." Resisting the urge to sneak out of the room Mary settles for getting a plate ready for Vince and placing it in front of him once he finally takes a seat. Smiling at him she hands him the hot sauce, which he readily applies to his eggs, before moving to flip the pancakes. "Try not to turn so pink or envious of them," Mia says then mutters, "or their bruises." Mia dances out of the way of the dish towel so Mary glares at her stealing a piece of bacon off Vince's plate, to which he surprisingly doesn't protest. Leon, Sam, Jesse and a blond enter the kitchen a moment later. Turning her attention from the group she catches Vince's eyes; his predatory gaze causes Mary to drop yet another cup. Mia's laughter fills the kitchen as Mary promptly turns away from Vince and picks up the cup hoping the floor will swallow her up or for Vince to keep staring at her rather what he actually does which is storming from the kitchen without his half-finished plate.

**Tread Marks Chapter Ten:**

**Part One: I'm Fucking Hard and I Fight Damn Hard**

"Its official," Mary says as she lounges on the couch laying her legs across Letty's lap as Jesse and Leon are fighting to the death in one game or another.

"What?" Mia asks looking up from her chemistry textbook, which she has been hunched over all night.

"I've saved enough for the last part of the Chevelle," Mary says clapping her hands together in excitement. "That's right folks soon my baby will be done soon."

"Finally," Jesse says only to have Mary hit him on the head.

"Just needs to get parts for the brakes then install them and I'll be golden," Mary says. Dom who had been working on the books for the garage looks up at the gang who are spending the night relaxing at the fort after a rather busy day at the garage.

"We're closed tomorrow, lets head to Harry's and get those parts and we'll pick up the parts we need then too," Dom says closing the ledger.

"Really," Mary perks up glancing over at him. "I've wanted to meet this Harry guy."

"Yeah, the garage needs to stock up its inventory anyway," Dom says. Leon and Jesse start up a new match while discussing the things they need to get tomorrow and Mary can't look help but be excited about tomorrow and how close she is to finishing the Chevelle.

"Speaking of V, where is he anyway?" Leon asks bringing Mary's attention to thoese around her.

"Over at El Gato Negro with Hector and his boys," Dom says coming back into the room after grabbing another Corona.

"I swear his bedroom is a revolving door," Mia jokes. Letty joins in on the Vince bashing about his sexual exploits while Mary distracts herself with the boys epic battle being duked out on the screen.

The team's cars roar down the street heading for Harry's the next day in the sweltering L.A. heat. Vince has the windows down instead of cranking the A/C and Mary is enjoying the breeze wafting in through her window. Although Vince had been opposed to coming to Harry's at all when she glances over at him he seems content, as content as he can be with his hands tight on the wheel and as alert as he always is. As Mary sings along with the stereo he glances over at her and catches her. Smiling over at him she feels her heart beat a little faster at his quiet contemplation of her. Swinging the car in a fast left hand turn at the intersection his maneuvers would be more appropriate on the track rather than the crowded L.A. streets. As he speeds through the turn so fast that Mary's stomach drops and a pleasure filled laugh escapes her. Quick to avoid hitting a town car Vince brings the Maxima back into position behind Letty. The five cars come to a small factory looking building and the squeal of tires parking abruptly fills the air as they stop in front of the shop taking up all the spots. Mary smiles to herself as the team exit their cars as if the move was choreographed. Mary stops to take in the large red car hanging precariously from the roof next to the words 'Racer's Edge.' Through the windows she can see some display NOS Systems and spinners. A push on the small of her back from Vince has her body heating up. Allowing herself to be led into the store by Vince she notices that everyone else has already made their way inside. Glass display cases and rows of shelves are scattered throughout the store offering shinny new parts to customers. Grinning at Vince over her shoulder she feels like a kid in a candy store while she tries to decide what to look at first.

"Dominic," a boisterous voice says over the hum of customer chatter. An older while male makes his way around the counter heading towards their group. A couple of patrons turn to look at them as the man eagerly shakes Dom's hand, whispering to each other. "Come for parts?" At Dom's agreement the man begins reeling off items recently acquired. "Hey, who's this?" the man asks noticing Mary.

"Harry, Mary. Mary, Harry," Dom says by way of introductions. She takes Harry's outstretched hand which he shakes vigorously.

"Nice to meet you," Harry says leading the group over to some new tires that he just got in from Japan. Once Dom tells him why they're there Harry quickly checks the inventory for the parts Mary needs.

"And these if you have it in the back," Dom says handing Harry a piece of paper.

"I'll talk to my supplier and get them too you in a couple of days," Harry says which seems odd to Mary who has gotten the impression that Harry has a very large inventory in the store. It is further compounded by the fact that Harry doesn't look at the list before pocketing it.

"Ya let me know," Dom says.

"I think I can get these cheaper too," Harry says. "If you want." Dom and Harry both turn to look at Mary and the charged change in the atmosphere along with Vince's glowering stare clues Mary into the fact that everything isn't quite legit.

"Mary?" Dom inquires. Ignoring Vince as he turns his glare on Dom, who seems to be ignoring him as well, Mary ponders the situations before replying, "sure."

"Got it," Harry grins. "Should be able to get it to you by the end of the weekend. It will be about $300." Happily surprised by the cost, which was substantially cheaper than Mary was expecting to pay, but unaware how to proceed in this new territory Mary is grateful when Dom speaks up.

"Just give the cash to V and he'll pass it along when he picks the parts up," Dom says. Dom and Harry head off to look at the new manifolds leaving Mary with Vince as everyone else is off browsing. He is anything but content now as Mary can feel anger radiating off him, which only drives her closer to him. Leaning on the counter next to him chews on her bottom lip as he watches her.

"Well now I have some extra cash and I'm thinking stereo," Mary says giddily hoping to drag Vince out of his pit of irritation. It doesn't work. "Am I going to have to wander around this store or…" Mary trails off. Moving his hand once again to the small of her back he shows her over to the stereos helping her to pick out one that is loud enough for her.

Since Harry has been distracted by a group of overzealous teenagers another employee rings Mary up for her merchandise. A group of men around Dom's age, who have become increasingly rambunctious, are now waiting behind Mary for the till.

"Toretto," the tallest one says his pale face holding a look of outright contempt as his friends shift nervously behind him. "You think cause you won a couple of races that you fucking own the streets."

"And who the fuck are you?" Dom asks pushing himself away from Letty and closer to the arrogant young man. Said man distances himself from his friends eagerly encroaching on Dom's personal space.

"Racing a bunch of armatures doesn't make you shit," he says. Leon moves to place himself between the man and his friends keeping a close eye of the group of guys who look like they really don't want to be in this situation.

"Well I'll see you at the races and beat another amateur, wouldn't be too hard," Dom laughs backing up towards Letty and Mary.

"Fucking pussy," the man says spitting at Dom's feet. Vince's fist connects with the man's jaw before Mary even sees him move. Leon pushes two of the man's friends back who try to come to his aid but don't attempt any further assistance. Vince slams his fist into the leader's gut as Dom grabs the lone figure that has passed Leon to help his friend. Using his body to push the man hard against a display case Vince earns a grunt from the man. He however, twists around and elbows Vince in the ribs and ramming Vince's head into the display case. The glass shatters as Vince elbows the man in the stomach then shoving his body into the other man lifts him off the ground and drops him onto the case. The pair wrestle around on the shattered glass until Vince gets the leverage to position himself on top bringing his fist down on the man in quick succession until Dom pulls him off. Dragging himself up, the other man hobbling quickly leads his gang out the front door without further comment.

Hurrying to them, Harry orders an employee to start cleaning up. Mary who had stayed rooted to the spot during the fight quickly moves to place herself next to Dom and Vince. The latter of the two is covered in cuts, scrapesm and black eye, including a nasty gash on his forehead from the case. Harry assures them that he'll handle things here and suggests they clear out, but being quick to remind them that they'll be welcomed back happily the next time they come in. As the team makes their way to the cars Mary hovers next to Vince and it is then that she notices the large piece of glass embedded in Vince's left bicep and the blood running down his arm. Her statled gasp has Vince looking over at her as he walks stopping at the Maxima.

"You good?" Dom asks Vince his voice worried.

"I'm good," Vince says seeming to ignore the piece of glass. The rest of the team reluctantly leave Vince to get in their cars.

"You're not good," Mary whispers to him furiously.

"I'm good," Vince repeats. "Home," he orders slipping the keys into her hand. Mary's eyes flick between him and the bloodied arm not knowing if she should slap him for getting hurt or move as close to him as physically possible.

"You need to go to the hospital," she argues instead.

"Home," he says again gripping her hand in his tight enough that the keys between them dig into her flesh. Nodding she waits until he is in the passenger seat before getting in herself. Keeping a close eye on him as she drives she makes sure not to jostle the car too much. Streams of blood are running down his arm and she pushes on the gas wanting to get back to the fort.

"Vince," she says but he responds that he is fine and tells her to drive, not that she needs to be reminded as she goes over the speed limit. A worried whimper escapes her as they hit an unexpected pothole.

"I'm good," he reminds her resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hardly more than a flesh wound," he says rubbing his thumb across her bare skin reassuringly. "Though I've probably embarrassed you."

"You didn't," she assures him. Smiling over at him she thinks that watching him fight was hardly embarrassing. '_More like arousing_,' she thinks to herself '_and really what does that say about me_.' "Embarrassment was the last thing I would be feeling," she says remembering how easily he struck the man and how quickly he moved, his muscles reacting flawlessly to the threat. Bring herself out of her own head she moves her attention off Vince and back to the road trying to even out her breathing despite the worry and arousal she feels. As Vince continues to rub her shoulder she decides that she doesn't care how it makes her look if she found that display of manly aggression arousing. She is the first one back at the fort but not by much. She hurries to his side of the car and despite his reassureances he leans on her as they walk into the house with the rest of the team.

"Vince, what the fuck?" Mia curses as they tumble.

"Fight at Harry's," Leon exclaims as Vince sways and leans heavily on Mary.

"Bathroom," Vince says into her ear close enough that his warm breath touches her. Steering him into the bathroom Mary wraps her arm around his waist.

Once they are in the bathroom Vince slams the door closed blocking Mia and the team who were following them not wanting to be crowded around. "Vince!" Mia says indigently but he ignores her and locks the door. Mary helps him sit on the edge of the bathtub. She is nibbling on her bottom lip as she looks at the wound and he can see she is unsure what to do about it.

"First aid under the sink," he says. She moves quickly to the sink and bends over to retrieve the kit. In compensation for his pain he allows himself to rake his eyes over her as she stands up and dumps the kit into the sink and rifles through it hastily. He moves his hand to her hip digging his fingers into her but it seems to calms her as she takes a deep breath and turns to him. He doesn't even bother to hide the fact that he was checking her out as she returns with bandage and a washcloth. Blushing she moves to him.

"I'm going to have to take it out," she says, her voice shaky. Vince nods and pulls her closer so she is positioned between his legs.

"Go ahead." Gripping his right shoulder tightly she grabs the piece of glass embedded in his left. Focusing on her death grip on his shoulder he nods and she takes a deep breath before sliding the glass out of him. Vine inhales sharply and lets his head fall forwards resting on her stomach beneath her breasts knowing that it was more than flesh wound and assuming she does as well. She cleans and bandages the wound all the while Vince pushes his head against her stomach and tightening his grip on her hip to stop from making any noise. When she finished he exhales the breath he had been holding and the warm air spreads across her stomach. He feels her grip the hair at the base of his neck and pull on it as he breaths against her all the while smelling peppermint.

"Vince," she says her voice huskier than normal. Vince notices that he at some point moved both hands to her hips the pressure is surely painful although she doesn't appear to be complaining. Knowing he really shouldn't be in this position with her he blames the blood loss for his actions. However, he allows himself a few more minutes and pulls her closer. Standing up he puts some space between them and tries to forget the feeling of her next to him, that close.

"Nice work," he says looking at his bandage. He moves to leave but she grabs his belt loop and pulls him back to her.

"Vince," she says and he takes notice of the desperation in her voice.

"I need a drink," he says almost as desperate and this time she lets him leave.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, new chapter. I hope you like it. Just to let you know we have like three or so chapters until things _really_ heat up with Vince and Mary. Can't wait.

Tread Marks Chapter Eleven:

And I Didn't Mean to Keep Hitting Him

Getting out of the garage without arousing Mia's suspicions turned out to be harder for Mary than she had originally thought. Finally, claiming that she had a meeting for her senior project, Mary was able to head back to the fort around four. Although Vince's Maxima was parked in the driveway she didn't see him as she carried in arms loads of groceries. Running over to her house to shower and change out of her dirty work clothes Mary blow dries her hair and put on a forest green dress with a flare out skirt and Mary-Jane heels. Throwing a black headband on to keep her hair out of the way Mary hurries back to the fort to start cooking. Sliding in the front door Mary makes her way into the kitchen looking at her menu, which she had scribbled down earlier in the day on the back of a Taco Bell receipt.

After donning an apron Mary decides to start on the dessert first so she gathers all ingredients that she'll need for the Red Velvet cake. She measures out the dry ingredients and mixes them together before moving to the coco powder and the red food coloring. As she is mixing them into a blood like substance the basement door opens and a brunette woman comes through seemingly startled by Mary's presence in the kitchen. With her shoes in one hand she offers Mary the other to shake before bolting out the back door. Staring at the motionless basement door Mary resumes mixing, although more aggressive now than before causing splattering of red coco powder onto her apron and arms. Not bothering to wipe them off Mary continues mixing; her eyes keep flicking back to the basement where Mary knows Vince must be. He appears in the doorway soon after dressed only in loose fitting jeans. When he notices her in the kitchen his face blanches and after a moment he opens his mouth to say something. Purposely turning on the handheld mixer to drown out the sound of his voice Mary pours the coco concoction into the rest of the ingredients. She can see that he is saying something but the old mixer effectively covers any other noise. When it becomes apparent to Vince that Mary can't hear him he stops talking to glare at her. Switching the mixer off Mary uses her free hand to slide the spatula along the edges of the bowl.

"Mary," Vince starts but Mary flips the mixer on again. She watches his arms cross over his bare chest in annoyance all the while noticing that his hair is wet from a shower and that there is a bead of water rolling its way down his abs. "How…" he says when she flips the mixer off only to have her start it as soon as he speaks. She smirks over the counter at him as she mixes the batter even though it is no longer necessary. Walking towards her he rips the cord to the mixer off the wall effectively silencing it. "It's mixed. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know twenty minutes?" Mary says snatching the cord out of his hand angrily.

She ejects the utensils from the mixer glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cooking for Mia's birthday," she says tossing one of the utensils into the sink. While emptying the batter into the pan Mary brings the other utensil to her mouth licking off the vestiges of the cake batter. "Don't tell me you forgot?" Looking up at him she notices that his eyes are glued to her mouth which has resumed licking off the left over batter. Fighting to remain unaffected by the wanton look she holds the utensil, still partially covered in batter, out to him "Want some?" Now it is her turn to watch him lick the batter off. Feeling heat rise up to her face she distracts herself by putting the cake in the oven and setting the timer. "I take it you did forget." He only grunts as she tosses the dishes into the sink and grabs the ingredients for the marinade. "Men," she mutters looking over her shoulder at him taking in the too distracting image of his naked upper half. "Since you're here wanna help?"

"I don't cook," he says leaving no room for an argument. Laughing she shakes her head while he takes a seat at the table. Watching her as she moves round the kitchen chopping and mixing things he can hear her humming to herself. A plate containing a sandwich and chips appears in front him before he even realizes that he is hungry. Mary returns with a Corona before dancing away to take the cake out of the oven. The delicious smell of the cake wafts over to him and he thinks he likes her in his kitchen. He could get use to a pattern of sex followed by food if only the cook would be the one in his bed too. She is looking at him expectantly and he realizes that she's been talking.

"Huh?" he grunts.

"I said that I take it that was your friend sneaking out earlier, that or we've been robbed," she says not looking at him.

"Something like that," he says finishing off his sandwich. Laughing she tosses an empty carton in the recycling next to him.

"I didn't catch her name before she darted out of here," Mary observes.

"Neither did I," he says. Scoffing she tries to move away from him but he grabs her wrist without thinking and pulls on it sending her off her balance as she is pulled back to him. Landing basically on top of him she just looks at him before he finally says "She's not a friend and it's hardly important," he says referring to his bare acquaintance with the woman who had just left. She pulls her wrist out of his hand but doesn't retreat just chews on her bottom lip in contemplation. Sighing her hands move to his arms where the white bandage still covers up his wound.

"How's the arm?" she says changing the subject because, as Dom made sure she knew, this is the kind of stuff he did. And it didn't bother her, boys are boys, but she just wants to do that stuff with him. She digs her nails into his shoulder looking at the bandage until he finally answers.

"Better," he says. "Especially when you're not clawing at it," Vince says and she blushes moving her hand off him. Taking his empty plate he watches as she returns to preparing dinner. Instead of leaving he sits at the table watching her and engaging her in conversation as she works, not wanting to leave.

"Oh my god thanks," Mia says enveloping Mary in a hug when she walks into the house, which smells delicious and is covered in streamers that Vince had reluctantly helped her with.

"Happy Birthday," Mary says. "Should be done in a couple minutes. Go change its your party can't have you looking like that," Mary says pushing her upstairs before ushering everyone else out to the backyard where the table is covered in food and Vince sits hungry and impatient. Mary grabs the last couple of dishes and heads outside.

"It looks great," Mia says as she joins them, dressed in a simple red dress. Dom takes his spot next to her kissing her on the forehead and wishing her a happy birthday.

"Well I couldn't let you cook on your birthday," Mary says sitting next to Vince.

"We would have ordered pizza," Jesse says indigently.

"Then I am especially glad I cooked," Mary jokes before urging everyone to dig in. The wolves, also known as men, dive in ransacking the plates as the girls watch in terrified amusement.

"Did you starve them all day?" Mary asks Mia who shrugs before grabbing some for herself. The night progresses with boisterous laugher and embarrassing stores about Mia being told much to her annoyance and their amusement. After a round of presents Vince leans in to whisper to her, as he had been doing much of the evening while everyone chattered around them, saying that he was ready for cake. "That's not really up to you," she whispers back.

"Come on you didn't let me get any all day," she replies causing Mary to shift in her seat at his close proximity and his words although she doubted that he meant that as a double entendre, especially since he did get some today just not from her… unfortunately.

"Fine," she relents and excuses herself using Vince's should to lift herself off the bench where she is crammed between Jesse and Vince. Skimming her hand across his shoulder as she walks by she goes into the house returning with a red cake decorated in cream cheese frosting and an array of candles. A chorus of Happy Birthday is followed by the cutting up of the cake. "Worth the wait?" she asks Vince after he takes his first bite biting back a groan in delight.

"Yes, it so delicious I shouldn't even be having it," he says taking another bite.

Mia's party had lasted well past midnight and it had been past two when Mary finally crawled into bed. When her alarm went off the next morning she was sorely tempted to go back to sleep and skip the school day but this close to the end of her high school career that wasn't a great idea. Plus, Vince had offered her a ride as she had left the fort yawing and complaining about having to wake up early. Dressing, Mary bothers to put extra effort into her appearance trying on three tops before deciding on a red tank with black lace to go with her jeans. Vince is coming out of his house by the time she is locking the door behind her. "Morning," Mary says cheerfully despite the fact that she is not a morning person. Vince, who she knows isn't one either, just glares at her while getting in to the Maxima. Following suit Mary shuts the door of the Maxima behind her not bothering to buckle up as Vince wheels the car out onto the street. He continues driving in silence with his hair sticking out in about ten different directions, a rumpled shirt, and eyes that look like they are half way back to sleep. Mary makes herself comfortable trying not to fall back asleep herself as she enjoys Vince's driving.

"Hungry?" he asks pulling into a Mexican drive through.

"Yes, I haven't eaten," Mary says leaning closer to Vince to read the menu through his window. Trying to decipher the burrito menu, which is tucked in at the bottom, Mary falls forwards setting her hand on his thigh to steady herself she says "I'll have the chipotle breakfast burrito." Blushing she mutters "sorry" as she leans back and moves her hand off him. He makes quick work of ordering and soon they're cruising down the highway as they eat. "So is this your version of cooking me breakfast?" He just glares at her over his burrito. Laughing she opens a packet of hot sauce and splashes some on her food before applying the rest to Vince's. "You should be glad I have less than two weeks of school till graduation cause I could get use to this."

"I just got out of drivin' Mia I aint driving you too," Vince growls referring to the fact that Mia's term just ended.

"That's cool. I'll just borrow the Maxima, thanks for offering," she jokes. Not dignifying her statement with an answer they finish their food in a comfortable silence sharing his dish of hash brown fry things. Thinking back to the last time he drove her to school only leads her to remember Dom blowing up at Vince thinking that something inappropriate had happened. And nothing had happened then or now much to Mary's annoyance. '_Not that I haven't thought about it once … or twice_,' she thinks glancing over at him. '_Granted I could always do something about that_.' Vince had hardly spoken to her for a week after that had happened and Dom would be furious if anything actually did happen. Knowing that if she caused a rift between Vince and Dom sooner or later they'd realize that she was the real problem and she'd be without a home again; she wasn't willing to risk it. Plus Vince would hate her for fucking things up with Dom.

"Mary," Vince says pulling her out of her ponderance. "We're here."

"Huh?" she says looking around to see that they are parked in front of her school surrounded by students. "Oh." She gathers up her stuff but doesn't move instead turning to him. "Hey V?" she asks to which he gives her an I'm-already-looking-at-you-so-what-do-you-want-look. "Remember last time you dropped me off?" she asks and he glances down at her chest and she laughs. "Hey at least I'm dresses this time."

"I remember I had a better view last time," he says causing Mary to blush. "At least now I don't have to listen to Dom bitch me out," he says. "Might have been worth it though," he says before adding "get out of my car it too fucking early." Chuckling she opens her door.

"Thanks for the ride," she says leaning forward to grab his last hash brown fry and exiting the car heading towards the school. Turning back she can see Vince through his window, tattoos and all. Giving him a wave she retreats into school passing Melanie who is looking at Mary as her friends' laugh, not that Mary noticed.

The first half of Mary's school days was uneventful and mundane except for the fact that Melanie, whom Mary's sum interaction with consisted of a group project in freshman year and Vince almost hitting her car the day of the SAT's, kept staring at her. When Mary glances up from taking notes in English and catches her staring for the third time Mary begins to get suspicious and annoyed. Wanting to go and ask Melanie what the fuck she wants Mary instead stays in her seat not wanting to cause a scene. However, as luck would have it, Mary didn't even have to ask. As the dismissal bell rang signaling the start of the lunch hour Mary gathers her stuff up and heads out into the hallway. When she hears her name being called in the crowded hallway she turns outside the cafeteria to see Melanie standing there with another girl whose name Mary can't recall.

"Mary, how are you?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"Good, you?" Mary asks wondering where this is going but giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Who was that who dropped you off this morning?" she asks genuinely curious.

"A friend," Mary says defensively. Although Melanie is a generally nice person Mary remembers that she has a reputation for hanging out with anyone who has a sliver of a dangerous image. She had even dated the schools 'drug dealer' who was really just the son of a pharmaceutical CEO who took his work home with him.

"Interesting."

"It's not really your business," Mary snaps back angered by Melanie's gleeful expression, which looks like she just found her new way to piss her father off or something. Melanie's expression falls off her face at Mary's retort.

"You asked how I am; truthfully I am worried about you."

"Why?" Mary asks cautiously.

"I've been worried since you moved to east L.A." she says surprising Mary who wasn't aware that anyone here knew about her move. "But honestly I didn't think you would have jumped into bed with a gang banger."

"Do you even know what a gang banger is?' Mary asks amused.

"Yes!" Melanie says indigently. "I just think it's sad you had to stoop so low for a boyfriend,' she says causing Mary to laugh.

"Is this going anywhere because I'm hungry?"

"Don't tell me you like those people," Melanie scoffs. "But who knows you probably feel right at home with that trash."

"Excuse me," Mary says dropping her bag on the floor and clenching her fists at her side.

"I'm just saying ew…" Melanie replies. "That man looked so haggard and let's face it worthless." Without thinking Mary launches herself at the other girl and they both topple to the ground to the sound of Melanie shrieking as Mary's fist connects with Melanie's face. Trying to get Mary off of her Melanie manages to drag her nails down the side of Mary's face breaking the skin. "Bitch!" Melanie yells kicking her in the stomach before Mary's punches land twice more. Mary goes sprawling across the floor as someone pushes her off the other girl. "The bitch attacked me," Melanie cries.

"You're the fucking bitch," Mary growls standing up only to totter backwards as a sharp sting explodes on her cheek as someone back hands her painfully. Trying to ignore the pain Mary knees the boy who'd just hit her in the balls before punching him in the face a moment later. Once again Mary is pulled away from the fight but this time by Mr. Sampson, a history teacher who Mary's never had as an instructor, who firmly separates the two groups. The boy it turns out is Garth Mathews, a boy she has biology with and, who is currently asking Melanie if she is okay in a nasally voice as he holds his nose. Mr. Sampson grabs Mary by the arms and marches the three of them to the principal's office.

"Sit," Mr. Sampson tells Melanie and Garth pointing to the chairs in the lobby while knocking on the door. Once they've been granted access Mary is escorted in and sat down in the chair in front of Dr. Kevin Douglas the principal. Mr. Sampson regales the principal with his account of the fight, which starts when Garth pulled her off Melanie.

"Have them call their parents to come down so I can talk to them," Dr. Douglas says dismissing the teacher. "Miss Kane are you okay?" he asks once the door is closed.

"I'm fine," she says even though her head has been pounding since Garth slapped her.

'I'll suppose we'll have to call your mother."

"Sir?"

"Oh yes right I forgot about your situation," he says then spends the next couple of seconds typing on his computer. "However, it seems she is the only emergency contact we have for you and I really have to speak to a guardian of some kind in this situation even if you are 18." The scratches on her face have started bleeding and it is not helping to stop the tears or the urge to hit something else. She'd rather get expelled than call her uncle and she can't even remember the last time either of her grandparents left the house. Stuck in a corner she really has only one option and it just so happens that he is the second person she really wants to see right now. The first… well she'd hate to see what Vince would do if he saw her in the state she was in, all bloody and bruised. Once she explains the situation Dr. Douglass reluctantly agrees and only then because of her 'unusual situation' as he puts it. "Really Miss Kane you're the last person I thought would be fighting in school," he says solemnly.

"I know Mr. Douglas, I am really sorry."

"Why don't you explain what happened," he asks. She tells her side of things leaving out the specifics of the insults Melanie threw at her. The pounding in her head increases causing nausea to roll around in her stomach as she talks. "I see," he says when she finishes. "But that is no excuse to attack another student."

"I understand sir," she says even though if she could go back she would do it over again. After another chastising comment he escorts her back out to the lobby. "Miss Delaney can you get some ice for Miss Kane?" he asks his secretary. Garth makes a gurgling sound of indignation while he holds several napkins to his nose, which Mary is glad to see is bleeding. "Ahh and for Mr. Counts as well. Your parents on the way?" he asks to which Garth and Melanie nod in the affirmative. Shaking his head he says "I'll talk to you all individually once your parents arrive" before heading back into his office and shutting the door. Smirking at Garth Mary digs around in her purse, which is somehow sitting on the chair, for her phone. Walking to the far side of the lobby Mary punches in a number and hits send.

"Dom, it's me," Mary says once he picks up and her voice wavers as she holds back more tears.

Holding a bag of ice over her cheek Mary glares across the room at Garth, who is asking Melanie if she is okay for the 10th time. As Melanie sincerely replies that her eye, which is swelling, hurts for the 20th time Mary fights the urge to hit her again. The door to the office swings open to reveal Dom, dressed in jeans and a muscle tee shirt stained with grease. Never so happy to see him Mary says "Dom" as she jumps up. After giving her a tight hug he moves the ice out of the way to look at, what Mary assumes is, a bloody and bruised version of her face.

"Miss Kane," Dr. Douglass says holding the door open for them. Once it closes he offers his hand to Dom. "Mr…"

"Toretto, Dominic Toretto," Dom says shaking the other man's hand before they all take their seats.

"Thank you for coming. And so quickly, I am usually waiting for hours. I understand you're Miss Kane's boss?"

"I came as soon as I heard," Dom says. "She's family."

"Well it seems that Miss Kane started a physical altercation with one of our female students which was then interrupted by Mr. Counts who then assaulted Miss Kane in return all this happened after the girls were having words," Dr. Douglass says diplomatically. Mary resists the urge to bury her head in her hands, if only to avoid injuring herself more. "Lancaster Academy isn't in the business of reporting these matters to the police and after much thought, and due to Miss Kane's impeccable record for the last four years, I have decided to let you walk at graduation after a five day suspension starting today." Mary, who hadn't even realized that she might not walk at her graduation ceremony, is more than grateful for the offer even if the suspension will be on her record.

"Thank you," Dom says seeming to notice her thankfulness.

"I assume you know your assignments for the next week because you are not allowed on the premises for the entirety your suspension," Dr. Douglas asks to which Mary reassures him is the case. "I would hate for you grades to fall even more Miss Kane. Looks like you may have been eligible for the Valedictorian ship if it weren't for this term's grades," he says looking at the computer. "I must ask you Mr. Toretto if anything is okay at home," Dr. Douglas says unable, it seems, to comprehend that Dom is in fact not her parent, which Mary assume is due to the fact that he is always dealing with them.

"Everything is good. Might make her stop working so many hours," Dom says looking over at her.

"Great," Dr. Douglas says standing up. "Miss Kane we'll see you Wednesday for you last two days of classes, and do stay on your best behavior." Leading them out of the office and into the lobby he bids them goodbye then retreats back into his office. Melanie and Garth are still sitting there but the secretary is gone and when Garth notices this his face pales as he takes in Dom's large figure.

"Up," Dom says pointing at Garth who quickly complies. "Wallet." Mary almost laughs when he hands over his wallet so quickly but remains silent watching the exchange. Taking out Garth's ID Dom looks at it for a moment before saying, "Deacon Street, nice neighborhood. Touch her again and I'll be stopping by." Gently grabbing Mary's arm Dom leads her through the empty halls. "Fighting?" he asks once they're in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Dom," Mary says looking at the ground while they walk.

"I was just going to say that you sure did a number on that boy," Dom says and she looks up shocked. "Probably shouldn't say this but nice work. Get in. You can tell everyone what happened. Wanna go to the garage or home?"

"The garage," Mary says even though she wants to spend at least two hours in a shower and likes the word home the urge to be around the team is stronger.

Mary sits in the Dom's car, even after Dom had gotten out, once they've parked at the garage. Dom turning to look at her walks back over and opens her door. "Come on they won't bite. In fact I'm sure Letty will be proud," Dom says grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the car. "Don't even get me started on how many times she got suspended."

"Dom where the fuck have you been?" Letty says as soon as Dom walks in. "You just booked it out of here without a word."

"Seems someone pissed Mary off at school today," Dom says tossing his keys on the table.

"Damn girl," Letty says her hurrying over to sit on the couch in the garage. "Mia!" Leon and Jesse both abandon their work and come over too as Mia walks in complaining that she has customers but stops when she sees Mary.

"Mary what happened?" Mia asks grabbing the first aid kit out from a cupboard.

"This girl at school was being a bitch…" Mary says trailing off unsure how to describe the events leading up to her introduction to violence.

"It's like looking in a mirror," Letty says wrapping her arm around Mary affectionately.

"Let me clean the scrapes," Mia says moving a hot rag across her face to get the dried blood off. "Didn't they even take you to the nurse?" Mia asks shaking her head. "They won't scar they aren't deep at all." When Mia presses a little harder Mary filches and moves away. "Your whole cheek is bruised she did a number on you."

"You should see her," Mary laughs allowing Mia to continue working on her. "Black eye and everything," Mary says as Letty grins over at her.

"Next time pick a fight you can win," Leon says looking at her cheek which is turning a dark purple.

"I did!" Mary says laughing although the movement hurts. "Although I think she did get one good kick in my ribs hurt. I won," she says proudly pushing Leon playfully. "How was I supposed to know her boyfriend would backhand me?"

"What?" Leon yells as the garage doors open and Vince walks in bitching about having to get lunch and carrying a pizza. When he catches sight of her Mary's whole stomach drops because he really looks like he is going to kill someone.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey. New chapter. Thank you for all the feedback and everyone who added this story to their alerts, it makes my day each time. We're getting close to the good stuff so I am super excited. Let me know if the story is missing anything or just any comments you have. Keep reading and enjoy.

Tread Marks Chapter Twelve:

Make Peace With Whatever Demons You Got Left

Vince stops where he stands staring at Mary who remains sitting on the couch to avoid any sudden movements as if Vince would pounce if she moved. '_Not that it would be a particularly bad thing_,' she thinks before chastising herself for having such thoughts at such an inappropriate time. "What the fuck happened?" Vince bellows dropping the pizza carelessly on the table but not making an effort to move towards her as she wants.

"Some guy fucking hit her," Leon says. Vince's body tenses at Leon's words and Mary quickly stands up.

"God Le, shut up," Mary says pushing Leon away from her and into the couch. The sudden movement, however, sends a sharp pain from her ribs causing her to gasp and clutch the area. Mary, who didn't even see him move, feels Vince's hand clamp down on her forearm and spin her to face him. With one hand still on her arm he pulls her shirt up. His grip becomes painful when he exposes a yellow and purple bruise forming on the right side of her body. "Vince," Mary says but her voice doesn't seem to reach him because he doesn't draw his eyes away from the discoloration. She doesn't try to get her arm out of his, even as the pressure continues to increase, as she says "Vince" once more. Although she is sure he is going to leave a bruise of his own Mary kind of like his hold on her. "Vince," she yells louder this time and his eyes finally snap up to hers. "I'm fine," she assures him resting a hand over his arm.

"You aint fine," Vince growls loosening his grip but not letting go of her. "Who did this?"

"I did…" she says. "I mean I started it."

"Yeah what happened," Mia asks.

"Melanie, this girl I never _never_ talk to just started saying all these bitching things and I hit her. I don't even know… I've never even been in a fight before" she says unable to believe that she actually instigated a fight, and got suspended for that matter. Jesse returns with an ice pack and a cup of coffee handing both to Mary who holds the ice pack to her face and sighs in relief. "She kicked me, must have been wearing heels," Mary says lightly touching her bruised rib while Leon mutters something about that being why he fights guys. Mary laughs but stops when it hurts. "I hit her a couple more times and then this boy broke it up. I called her a bitch or something and then he hit me."

"Backhanded, you said backhanded," Leon corrects angrily. Vince's hands tighten on hers again.

"Keep saying shit like that and I'll back hand you," Mary says.

"You're aggressive after a fight," Jesse observes.

"I like it," Letty assures her and Vince admits, to himself, that he does too.

"I asked for a name," Vince growls.

"We'll you aint getting one," Mary says. "Dom handled it."

"You should have called me," Vince whispers in her ear so no one else can hear.

"Hold still," Mia says as she applies some Neosporin to Mary's scrapes. "I swear first Vince now you, this is why you all want me to be a doctor so I can patch you up." Vince drops her arm immediately and storms out of the garage without another word.

"What's his problem?" Jesse asks as Mary watches Vince walk away.

Mary spends the rest of her day on the couch in the garage or in the diner with Mia working on homework while trying to stay awake. Once she mentioned that she was feeling nauseous they'd all began worrying about a concussion and wouldn't allow her to take a nap in the office like she desperately wanted. Leon kept banging a hub cap on the metal table next to her whenever he thought she was about to drift off which, in Mary's opinion, was unnecessary and annoying. Especially because half the time he did it when she was walking around or otherwise nowhere near falling asleep. In response she would mutters obscenities at him or throws something at him, well tied to at least. Vince hadn't returned which only made Mary bored and worried that he'd gone to beat up every male at Lancaster Academy. Not that the others hadn't entertained her but they were working, something Dom hadn't allowed her to do, and thus had other things to focus on besides her. Sighing Mary closes the book in her lap having finished everything she could with the school books she had on her. Getting up carefully Mary heads back into the diner and sliding onto the stool next to Mia and complains that she is dying.

"Well really. Fighting? You're as bad as Letty," Mia laughs.

"No from boredom. And I'll take that as a compliment," Mary replies.

"You better," Letty says walking into the diner. "Vince is back and we're gonna head home." Mia hurries to the back to grab her stuff and Mary gets up, albeit a little slower. "Admit it you kind of enjoyed it," Letty says referring to the fight.

"Maybe a little," Mary finally says following Letty outside. "You're such a bad influence." The girls split up as Mary heads to Vince's car, although he is nowhere to be seen. Using the rearview mirror to look at her injuries Mary decides that it is already looking better thanks to Mia.

"Get out if you're gonna be staring at yourself the whole time," Vince says getting in and starting the car.

"I was just looking," Mary says sitting back in her seat. "I wanted to call you," she says quietly but Vince's intense stare doesn't move from the steering wheel as they start driving. "I just… I knew you would have fucked him up. As much as I wanted you there it wasn't worth the principal calling the cops and you would have been…" Mary says reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"She call you a slut?" Vince asks shrugging her hand off.

"What?"

"The girl you hit, she call you a slut? Cause that's usually what did Letty in."

"And what I must be just like Letty," Mary snaps not so much angered by the comparison as to the fact that he hasn't looked at her since he got in the car.

"Just answer the fucking question," Vince growls.

"No. She was talking shit about my friends," Mary answers.

"Since when do you have friends," Vince says.

"I have fucking friends," Mary defends.

"Really cause I aint ever seen you talk to anyone?"

"She was talking about you, you asshole," Mary says. "I mean the team and people who live in east L.A. Then she said something about someone specific, and I'm not fucking telling you so don't even ask," she says pointing an angry finger at him. "Then I hit her," Mary shrugs.

"Fucking stupid," Vince mutters wondering who got her so riled up.

"Then I guess you're fucking stupid cause it isn't like you've never done it, like I don't know three days ago."

"I do," he says slamming on the brakes and sending Mary into the dashboard. "And you shouldn't."

"She deserved it."

"You shouldn't be fighting and getting fucking suspended, just look," he says grabbing her chin roughly to examine her injuries.

"At least I don't have a piece of glass sticking out of me," Mary says pushing his hand off her.

"Get out!"

"Is this cause I'm a girl or just because you think I can't handle myself?"

"Now."

"Fuck you Vince," Mary hisses before getting out of the car and slamming the door behind her. The team is staring at her as she storms past them and into the fort.

"Why is it that girls are always saying that," Jesse asks.

"Cause Vince is a dumbass," Letty says following Mary inside. "Who doesn't know when to shut up." They find Mary sitting in the living room muttering "asshole" under her breath and taking her shoes off. When they walk in she stops and smiles sheepishly at them as Mia announces that she is going to start dinner. "Hey can I use your shower I feel disgusting?"

"Vince will do that to you," Leon says kicking off his shoes.

"Fuck," Jesse complains when one of the shoes hits him in the knee. Picking it back up Jesse launches it back at Leon and hitting him in to stomach.

"Of course," Mia says ignoring the squabbling men.

"Thanks," Mary says before retreating to the upstairs bathroom.

"Dom?" Mary asks peeking into the garage after dinner. A skeleton of a 70' black charger sits up on cinder blocks with its chipped paint and a broken window. Dom is leaning under the hood tinkering on something. "Can I come in?"

"Yea," Dom says abandoning his task and wiping his hands on a rag. "What's up?"

"Nice car," Mary says as she admires the bodywork on the unfinished car.

"Was my dad's."

"I just wanted to thank you," Mary says turning to look at him even if she has to lift her head to do so. "For coming to get me, I mean."

"I wasn't anything."

"No, it was. I didn't have..." Mary says clearing her throat before she starts again. "I don't have anyone else so it meant a lot that you'd just drop everything."

"I mean it you're family; we've all got your back."

"Thanks," Mary says unable to think of anything else to display her gratitude. "And I'm not just talking about scaring the shit out of that boy," Mary jokes causing Dom's resonating laugh to fill the garage.

"Vince would have had me cut him up in to little pieces like I wanted," Dom says causing Mary to laugh. "Where is your mom?" Dom asks after they sit in silence for a couple moments.

"She is…" Mary starts but the words won't form even though she figured he would have asked her this. "I put…"

"It's cool we've all got shit to deal with," Dom says letting her off the hook. "Here I am working alone on my dad's car."

"It isn't like I didn't do the same thing. I understand," Mary says. "Plus you're not alone." Dom wraps his arm around her shoulders steering them both out of the garage. "Plus I hear you and Letty spend a lot of time together out there, that doesn't sound like being alone to me." Laughing Dom opens the door for her as they rejoin the group.

Suspension, Mary never really understood why people considered it a punishment, especially when it allowed her to wake up late and head to the fort instead of homeroom. "What are you doing here?" Jesse inquires when she appears in the kitchen while they're all eating breakfast the next morning. Leon and Mia are fighting over the jug of milk while Letty eats her breakfast perched on Dom's lap. Vince doesn't even look up when she walks in.

"Waiting for a ride to work," Mary says sitting next to Mia, who had scooted over on her chair so they could share. "I got suspended."

"Mary," Mia admonishes. "How long?"

"Only five days."

"Are you going to be able to graduate?"

"Yes," Mary says. "And why does everyone else think of that but me?"

"Cause you don't think," Leon rubbing her head and talking with a mouth full of food.

"You're just lucky they are letting you walk," Mia says as Mary sticks her tongue out at Leon.

"Couldn't let the valedictorian miss the thing," Dom says.

"Please I was never valedictorian," Mary dismisses.

"Only cause your grades dropped and that's why I shouldn't even let you come in today."

"What? Dom please you can't leave me here!" I'm practically done with all my school stuff anyway!"

"Really?" Leon asks.

"No," Mary huffs. "I've barley started but look at all the time I have now." She turns to look at Dom with what she hopes are puppy dog eyes but it might have looked ridiculous because Letty just laughs at her.

"You can come but I don't want you near a car all day."

"Thank you thank you," Mary says. "Speaking of graduation I come bearing tickets to three hours of supreme boredom, if you want them." Rifling through her bag she pulls out six blue squares of construction paper holding them up proudly.

"And why would we want those?" Leon asks taking a bite of his cereal.

"Because they're tickets to my graduation ceremony you twit," Mary says hitting him over the head causing him to momentarily choke. "I mean only if you want to come?"

"Yes," Mia yells grabbing the tickets out of her hand. "It's next Friday," Mia tells Dom happily as she puts them on the fridge not noticing the conspiratorial look Dom and Letty share.

True to his word Dom doesn't let her work on anything but homework, all day. This means that Mary is hyped up from doing nothing but working on Jesse's computer. When Vince announces that he is going to pick up the parts from Harry Mary bolts out of her chair and follows him out to his Maxima. "Hey can I come?"

"No."

"Come on, I can't write another word about William Shakespeare's horrible writing."

"Still don't mean I'm gonna let you come."

"Please, I want to see the last part for my baby."

"You'll see it when I get back," Vince says getting in his car.

"Please," Mary says leaning down to stare at him unaware of the view it is giving him.

"It's not like I'm going to a fucking store or something, little girl."

"I know," she replies. "That's why I want to go."

"Stay," he commands before driving away.

"I'm not a dog," she yells hoping he heard her over the sound of traffic.

Her week under suspension passes quickly once Mary convinces Dom that she has finished all her homework. Although Mary spends most of her days working jobs for the garage she spent the rest of it on her Chevelle. It would have taken forever if it hadn't been for her suspension. This meant that, on the last day of her sentence, as the team was closing up Mary was reaching the tail end of a three year project. When Leon had asked her if she was ready to head home she just waved him off not even hearing him. Some hours later Mary was standing at the front of her car simply staring at it. She'd checked then double checked but she couldn't think of a single thing that she needed to fix; she didn't quite know what to do next. "It's done," she whispers testing the words out before saying it louder. Looking around the garage she finally notices that everyone has left for the night. Everyone except Vince who she can see is working under his Maxima. "Vince," she cries her voice panicked drawing him out from under his car. "It's done," she says using both hands to point at the Chevelle as if her giddy tone wouldn't have clued him in. Walking over to her Vince watches as she bounces on the balls of her feet unable to stand still. "It's done," she says as he looks over her work. "What do I do now?"

"Drive it," Vince's gruff says as if he were speaking to a child.

"Drive it, duh," Mary says feeling stupid. "Drive the Chevelle," she says not believing it. "Come with me" she says grinning over to him not acknowledging the fact that he's hardly spent two minutes with her since the fight. "Please it wouldn't be nearly as fun without you," she says when she can see him hesitate.

"Fine." Her grin doubles when he agrees.

"Keys, keys," she says looking around her unable to think properly and remember where she put them after Dom had helped her move the Chevelle to the garage. Enjoying Mary's frazzled look Vince tosses her the keys, which had been sitting on the tool box. "Well get in," she says catching them.

"You first," Vince says. Once they're both inside Mary reverently starts the engine moaning in delight when it starts without a problem. However, in her excitement and with her nerves going haywire, she pushes too hard on the gas causing the car to jerk forward.

"Sorry," she says grinning over at him before expertly driving the car out of the garage only pausing so Vince can lock up the garage. Soon they're doing 90 down the interstate surrounded by the night's darkness and a surprisingly empty highway. Testing out the Chevelle's capabilities Mary speeds up and slows down as well as intermediately passing between lanes. Enjoying the feel of the car and Vince's quite albeit distracting presence she takes in the blackness surrounding her only lit by the stars and the occasional headlight. Vince watches as her expression turns more pensive as they drive the car reaching over 100. She is going too fast when she spins the car out onto an overlook but the car skids to a stop before they get too close to the edge. The silence that follows is broken only by the sounds of the waves hitting the cliff as the car fills with the salty air. "Me finishing it this close to graduation, it kind of feels like a present," she says breaking the silence as she stares out into the ocean. "And I kind of miss him."

"Mary?" Vince questions.

"I'm good," she says starting the car up again. Vince doesn't believe her especially when she turns to him and says "wanna see how fast it can go?" She sends the car rocketing through the night before he has a chance to comment.

"You're driving like a maniac," Vince says as the car reaches 130mph.

"I know," Mary yells over the sound of the air rushing past the Chevelle. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Take the next exit," Vince says and she does so without asking why. She understands once she rounds a corner and sees the road winding dangerously on the edge of the cliff. Grinning she take the first turn sending the car drifting around the corner. Once they park outside the fort its well past dinner and the neighborhood is quiet.

"Thanks for coming," Mary says as they get out of the car.

"Ya," Vince says. "Hey," he says grabbing the belt loop on her jeans and pulling her to him. His hand settles on her hip and Mary breaths him in enjoying the musky smell mixed in with motor oil and their proximity. "You did good work, he would have liked it."

"Thanks," she says quietly as she leans her head into the crook of his neck. When she pulls back to look at him she hits him in the chest. "Look who can be nice," she jokes. Using both of his hands he pulls her flush against him as he leans back on the Chevelle.

"I'll fucking deny it," he growls in her ear. Heat radiates between her legs as she pushes herself against him harder. He grips her upper arms and pushes her away.

"Come on lets go share the good news," she says in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope you all have been enjoying it so far. Just finished this chapter and I am about to start on the next one which is part of a 5 chapter series about the races, and I very important so I am going to be putting extra work on those. I am so excited I've gotten this far. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Tread Marks Chapter Thirteen:

You Gotta Let That Go

Mary's last two days of high school turned out to be horrendously uneventful. She turned all her homework in and because the teachers had given up teaching the rowdy senior class she spent most of the time signing yearbooks and listening to her peers chat happily throughout class. On Friday afternoon she trudged into the fort exhausted and wanting to collapse, which she promptly did landing across Leon's lap. "That hurt," Leon complains only to be ignored.

"Sleep," she says closing her eyes lying comfortably across the length of the couch even if Leon is there. "I had to practice walking, all day. What senior doesn't know how to walk?"

"A dude in a wheelchair?" Leon answers even if it was a rhetorical question.

"No, he had to practice like the rest of us," Mary answers hitting Leon in the head as Vince and Jesse walking in through the kitchen.

"It's still riding rough, brother," Vince says dropping in to the chair across from Mary.

"Probably the pistons," Jesse says. Dom had closed the shop early for Mary's graduation ceremony that night, which Mary told him wasn't necessary, and the boys were enjoying their free time working on their cars… who would have thought?

"Hey Mar, can I get that ride now?" Jesse asks.

"You've already gotten two in the Chevelle. But hell ya," she says jumping off Leon and the couch.

"Great I need to figure out what is making it run like that."

"There is nothing wrong with my car" Mary says turning to glare at Jesse.

"Umm," Jesse hums in disagreement. "There is something making it sound off."

"It sounds great, here I'll show you," Mary says grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the front door but at that moment it opens and Mia, Dom, and Letty come in.

"Oh, Mary there you are," Mia says happily. "We need to get ready." Mia begins to steer Mary away from the front door.

"Dinner isn't for two hours," Vince says. Mia nods not seeming to understand his comment.

"It's a big day, Vince," Mia explains.

"But driving," Mary says looking longingly towards the exit.

"You'll survive," Mia says dragging Mary up the stairs to the sound of Letty's laughter. "You too Letty," Mia says motioning for the other woman to follow, which shuts her up real fast. "I need all the help I can get, come on."

"Hey!" Mary says indignantly while Letty follows them ruefully up the stairs.

"Beer?" Dom asks to which all the guys agree.

"You better watch it bro, the girls are close to out numbering up," Leon says as they gather in the backyard coronas in hand. "And you know what that means."

"Good food?" Jesse inquires.

"No, well yes," Leon says, "but I meant chick flicks and light beer."

"Then Letty doesn't count," Vince says leaning back against the picnic table.

"True," Dom agrees. "And it aint like any of you fools are going to get a girlfriend."

"Hell, no," Leon says shuddering at the thought.

"You get the pistons in?" Dom asks.

"Ya, but Jesse says we gotta tweak em' it's riding rough," Vince replies.

"Better hurry."

"It'll be ready. What are you doing down here?" Vince asks as Letty hurries out the backdoor towards them.

"Had to get away," Letty says grabbing a sip from Dom's corona.

Lancaster Academy's graduation gowns were either blue or white depending on the wearer's gender. Being a female mandated that Mary wear a white boxy gown with the idiotic hat and all. Mary, as she had complained to Mia, thought it was sexist and more importantly annoying because every dress she had was visible through the white (practically transparent) gown. A couple days ago Mia, in an effort to help and shut Mary up, had offered a dress promising that it wouldn't show through. Upstairs in Mia's room Mary sat in front of the vanity as Mia sprayed hairspray everywhere and curls Mary's dark red hair. "It's not like I own anything white," Mary says, "It gets dirty too fast."

"Everything you own gets dirty too fast."

"True," Mary says. "But it doesn't look sexy and badass in white, it just looks dirty." Mia snorts at her and Mary is sure that Letty would have made a smart ass remark if she hadn't left at the first chance she got stating that she 'needed a drink if you are gonna talk about makeup.' Not surprisingly she didn't come back. "And why do the girls have to wear white? Half of them arnt even virgins if that's what they're going for, ow!" Mary says when Mia pulls too hard on her hair with the curling iron.

"Sorry."

"You did that on purpose." Mary accuses. "If you want me to stop being a whiner just say so."

"Okay, stop," Mia says finishing the last curl. "If I show you your dress will you shut it?"

"Maybe…" Mia walks over to her closet and pulls out a pale green dress and tosses it to Mary unceremoniously. The dress, a pale sage color, is a halter top with a gold belt at the empire waist with ribbed pleats that flow down and end at Mary's knees. "Can I put it on?"

"Not until I'm done with your makeup."

"But it's so pretty," Mary says holding it up to her body in the mirror.

"Yes and let's try and keep it that way," Mia says pushing her back in the chair and hanging the dress on the outside of her closet. "How do you want it?" Mia asks holding a tray of eye shadow.

"Whatever you think. I never really learned the whole make up think except for eye shadow goes on your eyes and what not," Mary says closing her eyes to let Mia work.

"Me either," Mia says as she starts. "My mom took off while I was young but there was this older girl down the street, not Letty obviously." Mary laughs before Mia snaps at her not to move. "Anyway she always put make up on me whenever I went over there. Dom or dad always made me wash it off of course."

"Does this make you the girl down the street now?" Mary asks opening her eyes as instructed to look at Mia's work.

"I guess so, how do you like it?"

"I'm glad," Mary says smiling at Mia in the mirror. "It looks great, Mia."

"Okay let's get you in that dress," Mia says then helps Mary zip it up and get the belt in the right place. "Don't look, don't look."

"I look that bad?"

"No, of course not," Mia says and throws a faux glare over her should before going back to rifling through the wooden box on her dresser. "I have the perfect thing." Mia slides a cold necklace onto Mary's neck and hooks it in the back before pushing Mary in front of the mirror. Mary thinks the dress looks amazing falling right on her knee and fitting like a glove. The necklace turns out to be a rectangular locket that can spin on the frame it is connected to with the letter M is stamped on the front; it hangs down and the locket rests above the V of her breasts.

"Mia it's gorgeous," Mary says spinning the locket.

"My dad gave it to me on my graduation."

"Mia, I can't wear this," Mary says tearing up involuntarily.

"Of course you can and no crying. Firstly it will mess up all my work and second of all I expect it back." Mary laughs and does what she is instructed. "Now shoes," Mia says digging around in the bottom of her closet. "You won't object to white shoes will you?" she asks with her head still in the closet. Mary envelops Mia in to a hug when the older woman exits the closet with a pair of white pumps in hand.

"Thank you," Mary says. "You made today actually awesome and I didn't think it would be."

"You're welcome," Mia says hugging back. After Mary gets the shoes on and Mia dressed quickly in a black spaghetti strap dress and red pumps they head out of the bedroom. As Mary follows Mia down the stairs she hears Dom's 'finally.' Mary's grand entrance is ruined as she totters precariously in the heels causing Vince to steady her resting his hand on her hip.

"Twenty says she falls," Leon says holding up a twenty dollar bill which causes Letty to take the bet.

"Shut up I know how to walk in heels," Mary glowers.

"Can we hit it, I'm starving?" Vince asks.

"I told you something nice" Mia says looking aghast at Vince's black wife beater.

"It's fucking clean, Mia," Vince argues. "I don't even own anything fancy," he says emphasizing the last word as if it were a disease.

"Really, cause I found this in the back of your closet this morning," Mia says pulling a black button down from the hall closet. Mia shoves it into his chest and leads the group out the door. Vince pulls the shirt on reluctantly and Mary assumes he only caves so he can fill his stomach.

"I liked what you were wearing," Mary says but she has to admit the shirt looks good too. Although it is button down the sleeves stop halfway down his forearms and show enough of his tattoos to scare half the parents at Lancaster Academy and have Mary wishing he's throw her down and…

"Let's go," Vince says forcing her to walk ahead of him and out the door while he enjoys the view of her ass and the amount of skin the back of the dress shows as she walks down the steps. She gives him a questioning look as he slides into the passenger seat of her Chevelle instead of taking his own car like the rest of the team. "You own me a couple of rides," Vince says by way of explanation.

In a moment of extreme courage Mary, looking straight at him, replies, "Oh, I'll give you a ride." The Chevelle pulls out of the driveway falling into line behind the team as Vince eyes her and the ample cleavage showing.

Mary doesn't know who picked the restaurant but they arrive at a cute Mexican restaurant decked out with red table clothes and beautifully decorated sombreros on the walls where a table is waiting for them. Vince digs into the chips and salsa once they're all seated from his place next to Mary. "Nice place," Mary says.

"Yeah, I fucked this waitress who worked her once," Leon says grabbing some chips. "Doesn't work here anymore I checked."

"Impossible," Mia mutters at the same time that Mary says 'Lovely.'

"Can I get the hot salsa?" Mary and Vince both ask as the waiter introduces himself and asks if they need anything. "What?" Mary asks when she turns back to see everyone looking at her. "This isn't hot enough," she says winking at Vince.

"Keep it on your side," Jesse says once the waiter comes back and sets the new salsa on the table between Vince and Mary. After taking their orders the waiter retreats back into the kitchen. The table descends in to a chorus of conversations as Jesse and Leon get into an argument over fuel injection systems and Letty and Dom start a hushed conversation with their heads bent close together.

"Really you guys didn't have to do so much," Mary says drowning her tortilla chip in the hot salsa before biting into it.

"Oh stop, we wanted to plus any excuse to go out," Mia dismisses her.

"Still thanks," Mary says snatching a salsa covered chip from Vince's hand. Vince's expression is incredulous as she pops it into her mouth. "I'm just glad I'm finally done with Lancaster Academy," she says as she absentmindedly tries to dip her chip into the salsa only to have it hit the table and break. Looking around confused Mary spots the salsa on the other side of Vince, well out of her reach unlike where it had been a moment ago. Making an unhappy sound in the back of her throat Mary leans forwards trying to get at it only to have Vince push it father away as he talks to Leon and Jesse, ignoring her. As she leans back she crosses her arms petulantly as Mia laughs at her.

"Good luck, nothing gets between V and his food. I'm just surprised he didn't slap your hand away. School couldn't have been that bad," Mia says

"No, I suppose it was a good school but it was just too far and pretentious for me." Figuring she waited long enough she attempts another excursion for the salsa. Moving quickly to get the element of surprise she leans across Vince to get the salsa only to fall in to his lap. For the second time that night Vince moves his hands to her waist to make sure she doesn't fall to the floor. "Oh just give it up," Mary says ignoring her position and making another reach for it. Leon joins in by moving the salsa to the other end. "Evil all of you," Mary says sitting back in her chair and regrettably extracting herself from Vince.

Her chair is closer to his now so he doesn't have to talk loudly when he says, "No stealing if you can't handle it, little girl." As Mary turns pink their food arrives and she is glad for the distraction. After Vince mixes his beans and rice together he looks around for the hot sauce only to find it tucked safely between Mary and Mia, the former of the two is grinning at him in triumph. "Pass it," Vince growls.

"It's gonna cost you, and you know my price," Mary says. Vince gives her a once over, making her body temperature skyrocket, before grabbing the salsa and placing it in front of her. Smirking she hands over the hot sauce only to have it snatched out of her hand by Vince.

After everyone's finished the team is enjoying the last of their desserts and talking about the garage. "Mary," Dom says bringing the conversation to a halt. "Letty and I got you a present."

"Dom, I said no gifts," Mary admonishes.

"You said no buying them," Letty clarifies.

"I suppose I did," she says warily.

"And you wouldn't even get it until tomorrow night," Letty further justifies.

"No! "Vince says looking straight at Dom. Mary hardly notices due to the words that come out of Dominic Toretto's mouth next.

"The races are tomorrow night." The table goes quiet as Mary's eyes go wide at the implication. "And you're coming."

"Really?" Mary asks.

"Really," Letty confirms.

"Yes," Mary answers although Dom didn't actually ask her. Leaning across the table Mary engulfs him in a hug. "Best present ever!" She moves over to give Letty a huge hug as well. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. This rocks. Thanks!" Mary hugs Dom again and rubs his bald head before sitting back in her seat. "Thank you," she says giddily.

"You can't be serious!" Vince bellows, his volume drawing a couple of stares, but not Dom's to whom Vince had just yelled. Mary's gaze does turn to him issuing him her best death glare worried that he'll convince Dom not to let her go.

"There are a couple conditions," Dom says ignoring Vince yet again. "You're not driving, no Chevelle."

"But…" Mary starts but is silenced as Dom directs a cutting look at her.

"And you have to open your college acceptance letters and pick one cause you're going in the fall."

"Mia, I told you that in confidence," Mary says turning to look at Mia.

"Mary, you need to go to college," Mia says.

"Why, I don't need a degree to work on cars."

"It's good to have," Dom says. "You in?"

"For the races," Mary says, "hell ya! But I'm not dropping this."

"You're getting a degree," Dom says as if it is final.

"We'll see," Mary says although she has to admit that Dom will most likely win this. She doesn't notice Dom nod his head towards Vince who hesitantly nods his back. "Are you racing? Can I race? I mean not today but like later?" Mary asks causing the whole table to laugh and Vince to already regret agreeing with Dom. '_No conditions are going to keep her out of it_,' he thinks.

"I'm done!" Mary says as she runs up to the group and jumps onto Leon's back. He grunts but grabs her legs to hold her up as she waves her diploma in his face.

"That was torture," Jesse says referring to the three and a half hour ceremony that had just finished.

"Yes, but now I'm free. And I didn't even fall," Mary says messing up Leon's perfectly gelled hair.

"Pictures," Mia says pulling a camera out of her bag. "Come on I haven't asked for a single one all night," Mia adds when they all giver her agitated looks and Mary hides behind Leon's head. "Drop her," Mia says unable to get a good picture.

"Traitor," Mary says as Leon drops her legs causing her to slide off him.

"Come on now," Mia says pushing Letty in to the group and lines up the picture. "Smile," is all she says before a blinding flash goes off. The people in the pictures change as Mia instructs and they even manage to get a group shot. Looping an arm around Leon and Jesse Mary smiles happily as Mia snaps another. "Vince," Mia says pointing to the now empty spot next to Mary in an attempt to get a picture with just the two of them. "Closer I could fit Dom between you two," Mia insists and Vince wraps his arm around her waist as he moves closer. The flash goes off but Mia calls for another and so Mary stays happily pressed close to Vince. Out of the corner of her eye Mary sees a shape walking by stop short and stares at the group. Vince uses the arm round her to push her behind him just as Mary realizes the shape is Garth. His nose, unlike Mary's injuries, is still clearly visible and probably still broken. Angry and red with spots of purple his nose looks like it hurts as he stands staring at Dom with a look of fear in his eyes. His gaze soon becomes more terrified as Vince takes a step towards him.

"Vince," Mary yells over the crowd as she grabs his arms stopping any forward movement he is making.

"Let go." Garth takes a step back and Vince makes a move towards him even as Mary tries to pull him back. "Let go, I'm going to show him what happens to pussies who hit girls," Vince says keeping his eyes on Garth, who takes off into the crowd and soon gets lost in it.

"Vince, let it go," Mary says stepping in front of him and putting a hand to his chest.

"No, he hurt you," Vince says scanning the area behind her for the little prick.

"Brother, I think she fucked him up enough," Leon says grabbing Vince's arm.

"Damn girl, you sure did a number on him," Letty says proudly.

"Oh shut it," Mary smiles. "Let's go home," she says to Vince who nods.

The car is silent as Mary drives them back to the fort and Vince hasn't said anything the whole time. "Are you going to be a little bitch the whole way?" Mary asks getting tired of it.

"Are you?"

"Depends on if you are," Mary answers and he finally stops staring straight ahead to look at her. They lapse back in to silence but Vince isn't about to kill anyone so Mary accepts it as a win.

"Where's your mother?"

"So you are going to be a bitch then," Mary says keeping her eyes glued to the road.

"Come one, we've all been wondering," Vince says his voice rising. "She wasn't even at your graduation," Vince says when she continues to ignore him.

"Really I hadn't noticed," Mary snaps but Vince doesn't say anything. "Why do you always have to push?" The rest of the team speeds through a yellow light and Mary slams the brakes on as it turns red. "Just drop it," she sighs.

"Just fucking tell me," Vince growls. The light turns green and Mary pulls through the intersection only to angrily parking the car at a McDonalds.

"You're such ass, but fine. When my dad died she practically went catatonic, hardly talked and never left the house. She ran through all our savings, never got a job, and god forbid ever took care of me. It just got worse as time went on. She didn't even want to take care of herself by the time I was 16. I spent as much time as I could away from the house, at Robby's, but I had to go home to cook, clean, shop, and all that. When I turned 18 I sold the house and admitted her to a psychiatric hospital so I could get away." When Vince open his mouth she cuts him off. "And yes I am aware of how selfish that is already, thanks.

"She needed help," Vince says and they are close, Mary isn't sure how that happened. He grabs the end of one of her curls and pulls on it. Ignoring the pain of it Mary watches as he lets go and it springs back into a curl. "It's not selfish.'

"It is. You don't so that to family. It's betraying them, abandoning them."

"She wasn't your family, come one," Vince says moving an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him so her back is resting against his side and his arm remains draped over her. They sit in silence as she plays with the leather wrist cuff he has on. He's warm and right, him and the team are her real family. "You deserved a life."

"One with races," Mary asks not forgetting his vehement disagreement at her attending.

"No." She huffs and hits his chest with the back of her head.

"God, Vince. You don't want me to do anything. Is it just that you don't want me around?"

"No."

"So it's that you think I too weak or whatever to take care of myself," Mary huffs dropping her hands from his wrist.

"Do you want your present?" Vince asks changing the subject.

'Yes!" she says. "It better not be something to get me away from the races, cause it won't work."

"I know, and it aint. You can use my NOS once," he says holding up one finger to emphasize his point, "… in the desert." She spins around and puts her arms around his neck as she hugs him.

"Now?" she asks eagerly.

"Later, whenever," Vince says and she hugging him again. She is grinning, still touching him, and practically on top of him so he thinks it's worth allowing her to do something so dangerously counterproductive to his mission of getting her out of his way of life.

"I knew you would cave. Thank you, tied for best present cause come on know the _races,_" she says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, which to Vince, who knows how appealing the races can be, it is. He just scoffs in reply. "Are you racing tomorrow? Is that why you've been working on your car so much?"

"Yah."

"Now there is something I can't wait to see."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Howdy. Just finished my finals so that should mean more updates. We've just started the 'Race Episodes' as I like to call them so enjoy and let me know what you think.

Tread Marks Chapter Fourteen:

You Can Have Any Brew You Want... As Long As It's a Corona.

Dom decided that, as a recent graduate, Mary deserved that Saturday off. Dragging herself into the fort close to noon Mary carries a pile of envelops and notebook she finds Mia cleaning the living room alone tossing stuff into a large garbage can and vacuuming. "Hey, you want help?" Mary asks as she closes the door behind her.

"Are those what I think they are?" Mary asks.

"Depends, do you think they're all the love letters I've written to Vince," Mary jokes setting the stack carefully onto Mia's freshly cleaned coffee table.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mia mutters.

"What?" Mary asks being unable to distinguish Mia's mutterings as words in the English language.

"Nothing, so I take it they are your acceptance letters."

"Yes, although more like rejection letters stating that I took the SAT's too late to be admitted. Which is my fault," Mary adds as Mia turns to glare at her.

"Then no, I'm good here you just work on those," Mia says. Climbing into the lazy boy Mary begins the arduous process of opening all the letters the comparing the schools that actually let her in.

It was in that spot that Dom found Mary when he comes home later that evening. "Hey Mia," Dom says kissing her on the top of the head and grabbing a Corona from the fridge. Glancing into the living room he sees Mary curled up surrounded by papers while glancing between them and the notebook in her lap.

"She's been at it all day," Mia explains. "She's taking it seriously, picking a college."

"I didn't mean she had to do it today."

"I know but I wasn't going to tell her that. She needs to get her spot secured earlier rather than later, she's already behind. Thanks for making her go. She needs to get her education at least as a backup."

"Of course, you're right. Plus Vince would have had my head if I let her abandon it."

"What? Why?' Mia asks confused by Vince's supposed opposition at not going to college.

"Nothin'," Dom says but Mia is still looking at him for an answer when Mary walks into the kitchen holding her notebook.

"Oh, hey Dom. Good you're both here cause I've decided. The winner is… USC, and no not because Mia goes there honest. It scored the highest," Mary says holding up a complicated looking chart.

"It's going to be so fun with you there too," Mia says happily.

"Good choice," Dom says patting her on the back.

"I think so," Mary says uncertainly looking at her chart again.

"You're narcotic," Mia says.

"Compliment," Mary grins just as the front door opens and the rest of the team flood in. Following Mia and Dom out of the kitchen Mary quickly picks up all her papers and puts them away not wanting to continue messing up Mia's house.

"Everything ready?" Dom asks. Vince only nods as an answer and sits next to Leon on the couch.

"When do the races start?" Mary asks eagerly.

"Couple hours," Dom answers as Mary perches her on the arm of the couch next to Vince.

"I call shower first," Letty says.

"Letty actually wants to get ready early," Mary says as if this meant that the world was ending.

"Gotta look good for the races, girl," Letty explains.

"Wait, what do you even wear to this kind of thing?" Mary asks looking down at her grease stained jeans and plain tank top.

"Not that," Leon says catching her appraising herself.

"No way. Just imagine what Leon's wet dreams probably look like and there you go," Letty says.

The team laughs but Leon just nods and says "Yeah pretty much."

"Really?' Mary says as she stops laughing abruptly.

"Yeah. Fast cars, loose half naked women, and high stakes," Leon says.

"She's going to faint," Jesse observes as Mary processes this information.

"Shut it. I'm fine. I just need to… I'll be right back," Mary says grabbing her bag and hurrying out of the house.

"Oh the good old days, remember the first time I went, I think I tried on a hundred outfits first," Mia says.

"You still do," Letty says.

"You better watch it or I'm taking the bathroom first," Mia says. The two women quickly head up stairs and the guys hear Letty's triumphal holler as a door slams shut. Leon and Jesse eye each other before both taking off towards the downstairs bathroom shoving the other along the way.

"You got everything worked out," Dom asks Vince once they're alone.

"Ya, it will be an easy win. I got it," Vince says.

"You're right I know you do. Things just aren't looking too good right now."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Hiring Mary bought us some time but it's running out."

"Racing gonna cover it?" Vince asks feeling the weight of their responsibility settle over him once more.

"Now? Ya. Long run, no it aint. We need another source of income."

"We could always boost for Harry," Vince says not liking the idea.

"Yeah, but you don't make a profit unless you jack a lot of cars."

"And then there's too much chance of getting busted."

"We need one job with a big paycheck then we'll be in good condition and on our feet."

"A holy fuck grail of jobs," Vince says knowing that everyone wants one of those jobs. "I'll ask around."

"You got eyes on Mary tonight or do you want me to have Leon take her?" Dom asks. Vince just stares at Dom a bite in his look clearly stating that he'll be the one keeping an eye on her. "Yeah that's what I figured."

"Don't keep me in the dark like that again," Vince growls still not liking the idea of Mary at the races. "I can't have your back if I don't know what's going on."

"I didn't tell you cause you wouldn't have had my back," Dom argues.

"And what does that say about you Dom?" Dom stays silent observing Vince, who's never had a problem with what Dom did for the team before.

"What does that say about you Vince?"

"What?"

"What's up with you two?" Dom asks and Vince doesn't like that Dom has managed to turn the conversation back at him.

"Nothing. We shouldn't be pulling her into this life. Leon was boosting cars before we met him and Jesse has been hacking government agencies probably since he first saw a computer. And Mia! You would never get her into this."

"Mia goes to the races."

"We're considering doing a serious job here Dom. A job I am more than happy to do, you know I like it. But is it going to stop at the races for Mary? Like Mia? Yeah that's what I figured," Vince says when Dom doesn't answer.

"What's this interest for, V?"

"Again Dom? I'm not interested in her for that," Vince answers and although the topic at hand is making him uncomfortable he doesn't show it.

"V, I get the attraction," Dom says before quickly explaining when Vince shots him a look that could kill and doesn't help his point. "I mean the girl next door who works on cars, drives like an angel straight out of hell and deals with your shit. I fell for that kind of girl so I see why you…"

"Dom, I don't," Vince says trying to make Dom get it, even if it might not be true.

"Okay man. Just remember you're a dog. I am one too. Nothin' wrong with it but that doesn't change when you get a girl long term. You're still a dog, trust me. It's hard to stay with only one. You're gonna wanna play the field after so much time," Dom says.

"I know who I am and I'm not the relationship type. I aint about to promise or start shit with anyone. I'd fuck around, I know," Vince says.

"Who knows, your loyalty runs deeps," Dom backtracks when he notices Vince's fatalistic outlook and realizes that he's putting his own shitty feelings onto Vince. Vince barley even hears the other man. "What about you man, I drag you into this?"

"Naw brother, I dragged you down," Vince says causing Dom to laugh and hit Vince on the back. Dom gets up deciding to go find Letty and forget his own disloyal thoughts concerning their relationship.

As Vince sits nursing his Corona and telling himself that Dom didn't tell him anything he hadn't already thought about he hears Jesse yelling up that the bathroom is free. The door swings open and Mary runs in her hair wet and carrying a large bag with clothes and what looks like a toiletry kit.

"Hey," she says as she rushes past him and up the stairs leaving the smell of peppermint in the air.

"I have no idea what to wear," Mary says throwing open Mia's bedroom door to see Letty lounging across Mia's bed while the other girl holds two shirts up to herself in the mirror.

"Well come on in," Letty says sarcastically.

"I'm serious" Mary says as she frantically dumps a pile of clothes on the bed.

"Hey, I just cleaned that," Mia shrieks.

"Sorry Mia, but this is an emergency. And really this is your own fault you should have warned me."

"My fault? Please," Mary says deciding on a red lace cami that looks two sizes too small.

"Why are all your skirts plaid?" Letty asks holding up two near identical plaid skirts.

"Not true. I think I have a plain black one around here somewhere," Mary says looking through the pile and coming up empty. "… Or not. I like the school girl thing. Oh shut it," she says angrily grabbing the skirts out of Letty's hands.

"This one," Letty says holding up a short black and gray pleated plaid skirt.

"That won't cover anything! … Which is the point," Mary says feeling stupid. She pulls the skirt on over her black lace underwear then eyes herself in the mirror.

"Hot," Letty says and Mary has to agree it looks pretty good. "You don't have any good shirts," Letty says holding up a white polo in disgust. "Here we go," Letty says holding a plain black tee shirt that is two sizes two big.

"Bit boring," Mia says eying the shirt critically.

"For now, pass me the scissors."

As part of the typical race night routine the boys are chilling downstairs drinking while waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. Although they don't complain (too loudly they are used to it after all) it still feels like a lifetime before the girls make their way down. Stomping down the stairs in her new pair of black combat boots, complete with red flames, Letty eagerly grabs Dom's drink as he eyes her tight black skirt and the crop top she has on that ends way above her belly button. "They'll be down in a sec," Letty says enjoying Dom's reaction, to the point of giddiness although she is smart enough to cover it up. She does, however, discreetly grab his ass.

Vince glances over Mia's pleather skirt and red spaghetti strap top before his moves to Mary. His eyes travel from her feet all the way to her head slowly and fiercely as he takes a long drink from his corona. She's wearing black ankle boots with a tall heel he notices as his eyes slide up the black knee socks she's wearing as well as the ample amount of naked skin between them and the bottom of her plaid skirt. Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her bare legs and the skin the skirt exposes as she walks Vince then moves his eyes upward. He can't see her belly button in the space between the large studded black belt and the black shirt she is wearing but enough of her pale skin is showing that his eyes linger. The shirt is tight and stretching invitingly across her chest. The deep V shows off enough of her ample cleavage to be sorely tempting and her wavy red hair falls around the barely there cap sleeves of her shirt. Vince takes another slow look of her, unable to resist the temptation or stop the tightening in his pants, even if she is staring right at him.

"We ready?" Mary asks happily clapping her hands together. '_Confident, shameless, and yourself, which we all know is a bad ass_,' Mary thinks to herself remembering the pep talk Letty had given her. As she descends the stairs she repeats '_confident, shameless, badass'_ in her head as Vince's eyes rake over her and she attempts to remain unaffected, at least visually. She can't help but stand next to him as Dom informs her that there will be some ground rules.

"First, you are not to get behind the wheel of a car, no excuses," Dom says. While nodding to Dom Mary takes in Vince's black wife beater, which shows off his large and muscled arms and the fact that he smells amazing. '_Clean, like shampoo, Vince, and spice…. Dangerous_.' "Second, you're riding with Vince. Stay next to him all night. I mean it a three foot leash." '_No complaints here_,' Mary thinks but only nods in acceptance while sending Vince a grin. "Next be careful who you talk to and last you can drink as much as you like tonight. Only on race nights and one before the races tops. Once we're back no leaving for any reason. You can bunk with Mia tonight."

"Not like you'd let me bunk with anyone else," Mia mutters angrily.

"Good?" Dom asks ignoring Mia.

"Good," Mary agrees.

"Good, let me get the cash and we'll hit it," Dom says as he and Letty head back upstairs.

Mary turns to look straight at Vince as she takes the corona out of his hand. His hair is brushed but sticking out and the shirt is stretched temptingly across his abs. Tracing the lines of the ink embedded on his arms with her eyes she subconsciously licks her lips. Keeping her eyes locked on his she brings the bottle up to her lips and finishes it off before handing it back to him.

"Damn girl. And here I thought you'd be a light weight," Leon says interrupting Mary's appraisal of Vince.

"I'm Irish and offended," Mary says glaring at Leon.

"Yea we'll see at the end of the night. And damn girls you look good," Leon says smiling charismatically at Mary and Mia.

"Already putting the 'charms' on," Mia says putting air quotes up.

"Watch it," Vince growls towards Leon.

"Oh its charm," Leon says ignoring Vince; something Mary most certainly isn't doing.

"Let's go," Dom says walking down the stairs with Letty and out the door followed by the rest of the team. Mary turns to follow and that's when Vince catches sight of the back of her shirt for the first time. The shirt leaves her back completely exposed except for two straps that connect across her back about halfway down in a flimsy knot. With the whole expanse of her naked back, down to her skirt and belt, accessible and her braless Vince lets out a deep growl that has the area between Mary's legs flooding and her glancing over her shoulder. "You coming Vince?"

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the last couple chapters have been but I am splitting this area up into smaller chapters. Hope you all still liked it and I'll update soon. Let me know if I over did anything or any thoughts, kind of out of my comfort zone here. ;)

9


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys. Again thanks for the great response. I hope you all liked the last one and this one as well. I am pretty sure all my Spanish in this one is good but I am rusty so let me know. Sorry it took so long but I was having a bit a trouble getting motivated. I already started the next one so it shouldn't be so long. Enjoy

Tread Marks Chapter Fifteen:

That's What I Call A Real Driver.

As soon as Mary walks outside she can feel the shift in the atmosphere, a new spark of nervous and excited energy coursing through the team. Dom has Letty pushed up against her car their lips connected desperately as Jesse chain smokes as if his life depends on it. Leon and Mia are chatting while Leon has a tooth pick hanging out of his mouth, although Mary couldn't for the life of her figure out where he'd gotten it. Even Mia is affected as she watches the team with a fiercely proud look on her face. Mary rushes over to Mia and Leon feeling like she is approaching the edge of a cliff, about to topple over as her heart rate increases. She loves it. "Are we going?" she asks bouncing on her toes.

"Someone's all worked up," Leon says catching Vince staring darkly at Mary's back.

"I'm excited," Mary defends mistaking the comment for one directed at her.

"Let's roll," Dom says his voice deeper and more commanding than it normally is. He finally allows Letty to get into her car and Mia hurries over to join her. Mary watches with an excited flutter in her stomach as the team gets into their cars and turn their engines over. Once she is in the Maxima Vince peels the car out onto the street right behind Dom. Looking back Mary sees Leon pull out behind them followed by Jesse then Letty. Vince notices her shift as she relaxes back into her seat and is distracted by how much he likes her in his car.

"You don't seem very excited," Vince notes as she lounges in his car watching the city roll by.

"I am," she answers but he gives her an unbelieving look. "Did I tell you my uncle loves the circuit races? He does, he took me to them once. Only once. He said I was too hyper; running around everywhere and asking too many questions. I think I was seven."

"Dom's dad was a circuit racer. Took us with him all the time," Vince says.

"Yea? I bet he was good," Mary says looking at him as he drives.

"Great. In the turn he could get around anyone. Let Dom and I help out on the pit crew every once and a while. And even though I am sure we slowed him down he keep letting us." He gives her a meaningful look and she smiles at him before he turns back to the road.

"You ever consider getting on the circuit?"

"Dom is banned for life," Vince answers as if that were the end of it. Which, Mary realizes, for Vince it probably is. He wouldn't go if Dom couldn't.

"But you guys wanted to?' She asks. When Vince looks over at her she is looking at him sincerely wanting to know. He isn't use to girls asking him questions about his life, beyond how fast his car goes, and especially not as if they cared. Yet, here she is eyes staring up at him large and inquisitive. It throws him off but he answers anyway.

"Yea, of course. Dom and I would talk about it all the time. What cars we wanted, who we wanted in our own pit crew, and what we would do once we won. Tony, Dom's dad, even let us drive on the track a couple of times. But then he died and Dom was banned. We found somewhere new to race," Vince says remembering the days where Dom and him would bullshit over the racer life, not having to worry about feeding a family and keeping it supplied in gas and Corona. Her small hand squeezes his arm and he finds the pressure of it oddly comforting in the silence.

"What was your best time?" she asks.

"What?"

"On the track? I know you remember."

"I don't… 38 seconds."

"Damn," she says looking at him like she's impressed so he doesn't add that Dom's was 36 seconds.

"I hear you decided on USC."

"Yeah, I have no idea what I am going to study but they have a good…" she says but her sentence trails off as he rounds a corner and the crowd and lights of the races come into view. She leans forward in anticipation as he drives closer taking in as much as she can. Soon they can feel the vibrations coming from a dozen high powered stereos and racers revving their engines. Dozens of colorful high octane cars are parked haphazardly throughout the area in front of the abandon tire factory and Vince navigates through them and the crowd which doesn't seem inclined to move out of their way. A group of girls, dressed in high heels and short dresses with skin everywhere walks in front of the Maxima giggling and making their way to a group of men hovering over a Mustang. All around are cars with their hoods up engines proudly displayed and their racers either bull shitting each other or showing off for the girls who flock around. Dom finds a space large enough for their cars and parks. Soon they're out of their cars and being welcomed by a couple of the groups around. Turning to find Mary Vince sees her still sitting in his car. Mary feels all the air leaving her body as she imagines getting out of the car and becoming part of the crowd, but she can't seem to get a good breath in due to her anxiety driven excitement until Vince opens the door.

"Scared?" Vince provokes. Narrowing her eyes at him she doesn't bother to respond as she gets out of his car. He wraps a arm around her as he closes the door behind her and he can feel her body's tense posture as she takes in the crowd around them. "For the record you look damn sexy," he whispers in her ear and she can feel the breath on her neck. Her body relaxes into his as she shoots him a questioning, and blushing, look. "Come," he says dragging her over to Dom and the crew.

"Jesse do a lap and see what we've got," Dom says with Letty tucked under his arm.

"Got it boss," Jesse says heading off into the crowd.

"Anyone seen Hector?" Dom asks.

"Naw, brother. But I did see Donnelly. Running the Mustang." Standing with the group as they talk about how easy it would be to beat this Donnelly guy Mary surveys the scene. Men holler at each other over the crowd with a girl, sometimes two, hanging off them. They're congregated in loose groups and she assumes most are part of a crew like Dom's. She isn't surprised, although out of her element, when she sees several cash for product exchanges going down between groups.

"I'm gonna go find Hector and see what information he's got," Dom says. Mia and Letty follow him into the crowd.

"Gossip like old women," Vince growls causing Mary to laugh.

"Nice car. How fast does it go?" a blond with a very short gold sequin dress asks sliding up to the Skyline.

"Oh it goes fast baby, you like my ride?" Leon asks smoothly moving closer to the girl.

"Yeah. Just wondering how it rides," she says suggestively.

"Come on," Vince says steering her away from the display of racer-racer chaser mating rituals. As they walk Vince keeps a hand on the small of her back pointing out the various crews. Donnelly's, Jackson's, Tran's and so forth. "Mostly just a little boy playing racer with daddy's credit card," Vince says as they pass Tran and Lance.

"Yo! V," a voice calls out, just as five others had, but this time Vince stops to chat with a skinny Italian man. "Hey, you up tonight?"

"Ya, if I can find whoever is running it tonight," Vince says. As he talks Mary spots a Mitsubishi Lancer and forgetting about her 'leash' she approaches.

"Hola, Chiquitita you want a tour of the inside?" a bald but good looking Mexican man asks opening the car door for her.

"Nice ride," Mary says admiring the car.

"Oh yeah girl. It rides real nice, wanna ride?" he asks suggestively.

"Only if you let me drive, and I bet the Chevelle I rebuilt could take it," Mary says not liking her status as a supposed racer chaser.

"Umm a girl who knows cars, now that is what I call sexy, Chiquitita."

"La Chiquitita es con mego," Vince says and Mary feels his arms wrap around her bare stomach as he pulls her back against him pressing them together. ***The little girl is with me.***

"Ella conosce esto?" the man asks nodding towards Mary. ***Does she know this.***

"Si," Vince says. The warmth and strength of his arms around her has Mary pushing herself harder against him halfway to grinding her ass against him. He groans quietly against her neck.

"La chica estan aqui y ella puede entiende," Mary says causing both men to give her a surprised look. ***The girl is here and can understand.***

"You speak Spanish?"

"I grew up in L.A." Mary says flippantly before turning back to the man. "Mary Kane, the Toretto's new mechanic," she says offering her hand without leaving Vince's hold.

"Hector," the man says shaking her hand. Vince strengthens his hold as they shake hands.

"Ah, so you're Hector. Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too Chica. Any Toretto is good with me," Hector says. Vince's grasp disappears suddenly as he takes a step back. "Speak of the devil. Yo Dom how's it goin' brother?" Sure enough Dom appears at her side a moment later.

"Good man, what ya been hearing?" Dom asks.

"Looks like one of the Jackson brothers is looking to race," Hector answers.

"They never race," Dom says his interest picking up. "Which one?"

"Wouldn't say," Hector says.

"What do ya think?" Dom asks Vince.

"We've both got the younger one easy and you could take Langton," Vince advises. With Vince so close Mary takes a lap around the Lancer admiring the body and the new paint job.

"Wanna see what I'm running?" Hector asks opening the hood. Leaning over the car Mary is impressed with the 2.0 L turbocharged DOHC engine, which like the rest of the car has obvious labor put into it. Mary is about to comment when a tug on her belt has her straightening back up and being pulled into Vince.

"Watch it Hector," Vince growls resting a hand casually on her hip.

"Damn these boys are so territorial I'm surprised they aint pissin' everywhere," Letty says pushing Vince away much to Mary's disappointment.

"I really don't need to know what you and Dom do in the bedroom," Mary jokes.

"That's disgusting, Puta," Letty says. Surrounded by racer chasers Dom motions for Letty to 'rescue' Mia, who is being hit on by the same Italian racer that Vince had stopped to talk with. Letty laughs at Dom and his 'fans' then goes over to scare the punk away.

"And no inside tours," Vince warns Hector.

"Entiend0," Hector says walking to his crew shaking his head in amusement. ***I understand.***

"Like you've never given a girl a ride inside the Maxima," Mary says running her hand along Hector's paint job.

"No actually. I aint about to mess up the interior of my car for some racer chaser," Vince says. Mary laughs at his pretentious air.

"Hum, standards who knew?"

"Just for my car." Laughing she grabs his beater and drags him over to Dom who is standing where the racers have decided to meet.

"V, you want in? Buy in is 1k?" Dom asks but it doesn't seem like a question as Vince grins over at Dom.

"Sure," Vince says casually.

"I'll see you at the line," a tall dark haired man says with a hint of an Irish accent.

"Yeah yeah Donnelly save it," Vince says.

"And I'll see you at the finish line," Donnelly says winking at Mary before him and his crew wander off into the crowd.

"Beat him for the purse," Dom says to Vince grabbing his arm as the he moves to follow the Irishman.

"What about you Dixon?" Dom asks a tall African American who is standing off to the side watching.

"For 1K? Why bother?"

"Lets make it two then in the second race," Dom says and the other man takes the bait.

"You got it," he says before walking off.

"That was one of the Jacksons?" Mary asks once he is out of earshot.

"Yeah younger brother to Langton Jackson and he doesn't have his big brother to keep him from doing something stupid," Leon says grinning over at her.

"Who's holding?" Dixon asks as the two groups of racers congregate at the race line that had just been sprayed on the pavement.

"Hector," Dom says testing the waters and when no one objects he drops two thousand dollars into the other man's hands. The other racers do the same before retreating to their cars for whatever prerace traditions they have. Vince is the last to hand in his buy in.

"Line em' up," Hector yells.

"I got to go," Vince turns to tell her.

"I know. How else are you going to win?" she asks hitting him playfully on the chest. "But Dom did say three feet so…" Mary says turning to open the passenger side of the Maxima. He slams the door shut from behind her before she even opens it all the way.

"Nice try Chiquitita," he says and she notices how warm he is as well as how much she likes the nickname.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she says turning to grin at him.

"Blame, no. Punish, yes," he says trapping her between the car and him with his arms resting on the hood. "Leon," Vince yells not looking away from her.

"Got her brother," Leon says coming up and pulling her away. They're eyes remain locked as Leon puts her in the Skyline and Vince stands stoically by his car. Leon parks near the finish line and turns up the volume on the police scanner holding a headphone up to his ear.

"Can I get out?" Mary asks.

"Yea, but I want you touching this car at all times."

"Dom said three feet," she whines.

"Dom aint the one I'm worried about," Leon says.

"Then who?' Mary asks. Leon just gives Hector the okay. Mary gets out and leans against Leon's side of the car getting the best view of the street. Still they are too far from the start line that she can't see the flag drop but she can hear the race start. The air explodes with the sound of four high octane cars peeling away from the line to rocket down the street sending up a cloud of smoke. When the cars break out of the smoke Vince's Maxima is in the lead and going over 150mph. The only car even close to Vince is Donnelly's Mustang and the Irishman tries to spin Vince out as the front of his car struggles to knock the back of the Maxima. Mary's breathing hitches as the Mustang gets within a hair's breadth of the Maxima. Vince, however, sends the car down the street faster and avoids the collision. A second later he swings his car to a stop past the finish line and gets out. In clear violation of Leon's rule she sprints over to him at high speed reaching him right before a massive crowd forms around them. She slams into him caught up in the excitement but he just hooks her around the waist and her velocity causes them to spin halfway around. "Amazing! You've been holding out on me," she says clutching at his shirt and he slings a triumphal arm around her neck and breaths her in. Vince gets a dozen or so praises and double as many slaps to the back by the crowd that encompasses them.

"Had to let you win once," he jokes and she hits him on the arm.

"Really fantastic driving, they didn't even stand a chance," Mary yells grinning over at Donnelly in triumph. The other man just storms off after slamming his door shut.

"Evil," he whispers in her ear as she can hear Leon talking to Hector from the walkie talkie on Vince's belt. "Come on," he says leaning them both against the Maxima with his arm still around her neck and playing with a stand of her hair. They have the perfect view as Hector calls it and the air fills once more with the squeal of tires. Dom shoots out in front of the others as the four cars go rocketing down the street. As Dixon's yellow Evo pulls even Dom really pushes the gas showing what he can do with a car. Dom pulls out in front of Dixon stopping any chance the other man has of passing him and they rocket over the finish line. Dom stops right next to Vince and Mary grinning at them through the window.

"Fuck you Toretto!" Dixon yells getting out of the Evo. Dom is about to get out himself when Leon's voice sounds out from the walkie.

"Cops, we've got mad cops coming down." Leon yells and all hell breaks loose.

9


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I had it written a couple days ago but I got sick and couldn't type it up. This is a short chapter (sadness) but I am hoping that Vince and Mary make up for that. Smut is in this chapter so beware. It is my first time writing smut so just warning you. I think it's good so let me know. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Enjoy and I hope you all have a good weekend.

Tread Marks Chapter Sixteen:

You Might Wanna Keep Your Eyes on the Road, Playboy

"Cops, we've got mad cops," Leon's voice rings out amongst the crowd, which becomes a hectic furry of movement. The people nearest to Mary and Vince either jump into their cars tearing out of the area leaving pillars of smoke in their wake or run to their cars at lightning speeds. Dozens of bodies rush past Mary as she stands shell shocked and unmoving next to the Maxima. "Move," Vince says grabbing her hand. The screaming of the police sirens fills the air all of a sudden and their red and blue lights bounce off the factories. When Mary doesn't move Vince grabs her around the waist lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the car and tosses her in before closing the door. He slides across the hood of the Maxima then gets into the car himself. He has the car shooting down the road a second later when Mary first sees the police cars.

"I'm sorry, sorry I froze. I didn't mean to," Mary rambles as Vince looks over at her making sure she is okay. He looks back to the road quickly dodging a police cruiser that was barreling towards them. "I'll shut up," she says hoping not to distract him as he takes in his surroundings with a determined expression. The lights of three police cruisers appear up ahead along with one to the left. "Two at six o clock." Mary says looking behind them.

"Shit," Vince mutters looking into the rearview mirror. Pulling a sharp right turn into a narrow ally Vince speeds the car out onto the next street over. He drives east down the street looking down the side streets for any cops. "Any in the back?"

"Yeah, three coming quick," Mary informs him. Vince doesn't say anything as he lets the Maxima loose. As the speedometer gets higher they speed over a hill and the car loses contact with the ground for a few seconds before crashing down onto the street. The suspension takes most of the brunt but not all as they are jostled deliciously when they land. Vince continues to press on the gas with ease as Mary's stomach drops after the moment of weightlessness. They go speeding down the street and the sires behind them quiet. The car zigzags around the cars that seem to crawl down the street. Vince drives the Maxima down three blocks in the wrong lane before narrowing missing a mini-van as he shoots out of the incoming traffic lane.

"Fuck, hold on," Vince says when they spot two cruisers skid to a stop ahead blocking off the road. He moves the car in a wide arch as they approach, spinning the wheel he pushes the Maxima into the small space between the cruisers before making a sharp turn to avoid driving into a Chinese food restaurant. The tires squeal as he fishtails the car around and shoots back down the street. Once they cross over a bridge Vince sends the car down a curved dirt road that Mary hadn't even noticed until they're halfway down it. The Maxima skids down the hill and then back on to the cement road. Vince kills the car once their under the bridge right as the sounds and lights of several police cars pass overhead unaware of their presence. Mary can hear the blood flowing past her ears and both their labored breathing, which is the only visible sign Vince shows that they'd just been at an illegal street race, escaped arrest, and were involved in a high speed car chase. It's dark under the bridge especially with the car off and Mary feels as if every cell of her skin is tingling or every possible synapse is firing in her body. "You good?" Vince asks. She turns her body to fully face him as he looks over at her with worry his eyebrows slightly scrunched and one arm gripping the steering wheel.

"Yeah," she breaths. "I'm great." She's the one to start it that is all she knows for sure. One moment she is sitting there staring at him wanting to touch him and the next she is leaning forward across the center consul pushing her lips to his. His lips, which taste like Corona and spearmint toothpaste, push back against her roughly causing her to let a moan into his mouth. His hands tangle into her hair pulling her closer so she complies swinging her leg to straddle him in the driver's seat. He feels strong and hot between her legs and she can feel the coarseness of his jeans on her skin. His tongue demands entrance roughly and she opens her mouth her tongue meeting his eagerly. Instinctively she grinds her hips into him and he groans causing her to smirk and rolls her hips again. He twists his hand painfully in her hair dragging his lips to her ear, neck, and collar bone. "Vince," she moans digging her nails into his shoulder as she tries to create more fiction. His hands dig painfully into her hips pulling her center against his hardness as his lips attach to her shoulder and bites down on her skin groaning. As the pain tingles through her body she jerks her hips forward. Tugging the hair on the back of his neck she pulls his lips back to her's. She whimpers as his calloused hands move up the length in her back before he drags his nails lightly down. They move away from each other only to breath and he pulls her against him desperately.

"Mary," he groans in her neck skimming his hands over her stomach then drags them up brushing his hands across the bottom of her breast. She moans his name into the kiss as he teases the underside of her breasts. Finally he covers her breasts with his hand gripping them before rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"Vince, more please," she begs pushing her center against him.

"Only if you're a good Chiquitita," Vince says his voice husky and it causes another surge of wetness between her legs. His hands move up her legs and just as he's about to move under her skirt when a ringing fills the air.

"Fuck," Vince says. When Mary pulls his head towards her connecting their lips and she bites on his bottom lip he groans thrusting his hardness against her. When the phone rings again he reluctantly flips the phone open and brings it to his ear as Mary nibbles on his other ear. "What?" Vince snaps gripping her hips tightly. "Dom," Vince says pushing her back against the steering wheel separating them. She can feel his body tense and not in a good way causing her stomach to drop with a feeling of impending doom.

Vince's hands move up the smooth inside of her thighs when his phone goes off. She is biting painfully on his ear when he hears Dom's voice like a bucket of cold water. "Dom," he says pushing Mary away desperately trying to get his rationality back. "What's up?"

"You got Mary?" Dom asks.

"Yeah, she's good," Vince says. She smirks at him with an evil glint that he hasn't seen before as she grinds her warm center against his cock wantonly. He fights back a moan as he pushes her away harder this time and shoots her a look that tells her to behave.

"Over on Belmont, it got hot so we're laying low," Vince says as she listens to him talk biting her lip.

"When it's all good can you swing by Hector's and pick up the cash? I doubt Donnelly or Dixon will try anything but it's a big chunk of change," Dom says and Vince can hear the party at the fort in the background.

"Yeah I got it," Vince says hanging up the phone. She's looking at him as she runs her hands through his hair tugging on the ends. "Off," he says coldly.

"Vince," she asks examining his sharp features.

"Off, I aint doing this."

"I held off because Dom had a problem with it but I don't care what Dom thinks," Mary says bruising their lips together. Giving in he kisses her back painfully before grabbing her hair and using it to pull her away from him. "I'm at the point that I don't even care what you think," Mary grins. He chuckles darkly but he doesn't fold.

"This aint about Dom. You're too young so up," Vince says but she doesn't budge. "Dom has an errand for us at Hector's so unless you want to sit in the car you'll move yourself or I'll make you, either way you aint staying."

"How would you make me?" she asks suggestively shifting nervously on his lap. He glares at her and she sighs resting her head in his neck. He can feel her warm breath as she breaths him in.

"Now," he barks when his will power waivers. She sighs again but gets off him and settles in to her own, cold seat.

"Can we go?" Mary snaps as she stares out the window angrily. Vince looks around for any cops before starting the car and rolling out. "What's the job at Hector's?"

"Dom wants us to pick up the cash in case the other racers trying anything," Vince answers keeping his eyes on the road. The silence drags on and she's still worked up wringing her hands in her lap with her excessive energy.

"Vince?"

"Hands, you, on that side," Vince growls as her hand reaches over to him. She digs her nails into her palm to keep from touching him, in a violent angry manner.

"Like you haven't fucked an eighteen year old before, and don't even say the last time was when you were that age," she snaps.

"Yeah, but it was different they were racer girls and had been around the block."

"I could have been around the block," Mary says indignantly. Vince shoots her a look. "Fine I haven't. Do you want me to go around the block and come back then?"

"Fuck, Mary. No I fucking don't," Vince yells.

"Then don't expect me to believe this shit about age," Mary says as Vince abruptly parks in front of a bar called El Gato Negro with colorful cars and music echoing around it. "I can't go in a bar. I'm sure you can figure out why."

"It's good," Vince says as if he were talking to a child, which in his eyes he was. _'Asshole_,' she thinks glaring at him. "Let's go," he says. She opens the door but when he doesn't do the same she looks over at him.

"Coming?"

"Yes. Out." She gets out of the Maxima slamming the door petulantly. While she stands impatiently by the Maxima she resists the urge to tap her foot instead she surveys the candy colored cars and the large cat on the roof. She turns back to snap at him but the words die in her throat. Vince is pulling a silver gun out of the glove box before getting out of the car and sliding the gun covertly into the waist band of his jeans. She pretends not to know he's packing when he turns around and escorts her into the club. As they walk she wonders what she's walking into but she is assured by his presence next to her. She feels as if she is barreling away from the cops again or grinding up against Vince as her body tingles and burns with adrenaline.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter as well as for the time it took me to actually get it out. I got way sick after I updated last time and haven't been up to writing. I am a little off my game so any feedback on this chapter or the story as a whole is greatly appreciated. All your reviews and reading really makes my day so thank you! Enjoy.

P.S. I am considering changing the summary for this story so let me know if you want me to or if you have any ideas for the summary. Thanks ;)

Tread Marks Chapter Seventeen:

So Did You Like Slap That Ass? Or Did You Grab It?

As they walk Vince shoves this black leather jacket into Mary's hands. Ignoring him she walks past only to have him grab her arm and hold the jacket up for her. Wiggling out of his grasp she grabs the jacket and slips it on feeling like the foolish little girl he thinks she is. Walking into El Gato Negro behind him Mary takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark and smoky atmosphere. Although it wasn't overly crowded it was busy as men talk and laugh loudly as girls giggle while doing shots. Hector sat at the fullest table with a girl perched on each leg while he and the men engage in a card game of some kind. Behind Hector, on the dance floor, a handful of couples and girls are grinding against each other to the pulsing sound of the Latin rock music that is turned up loud. Hector sees them and tells the girls something although the club is too loud for Mary to hear it. The girls promptly get up leaving him to head out onto the dance floor.

"Yo V, Dom said you'd be on your way," Hector says getting up and walking over to them. "Hola Chica."

"Hey Hector," Mary says nodding her head to the music. The lyrics are spoken so fast that she can only catch every other word but the beat and feel of the music has her liking it.

"Hey brother," Vince says. One of the girls walks back over from the dance floor to drape herself over Hector as she whispers something to Hector.

"Después, tengo negocio para haré," he tells her. Pouting she leaves to go back to dancing her black tight dress riding up as she walks. "Wanna get this done so we can all get on with our nights if you feel me," Hector grins. ***After, I have business to do.***

"Ya man," Vince says with a slight chuckle. When the two men start walking towards the back of the bar Mary follows until Vince stops her. "Stay out here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Vince says pushing her into a bar stool. Sitting at the bar Vince's frame is towering over her with an expression that is final and she feels small in comparison.

"Madre Castillo puedes mirar ella?" Hector asks an older woman who is sitting behind the bar eating peanuts from a bowl. ***Mother Castillo can you watch her?*** Dressed in a red dress with a green shawl draped over her despite the humidity in the bar the old lady smiles over at Mary.

"Si, Si," she says. A girl a couple years older than Mary walks by with a tray full with tequila shots, which she offers to the group. The young lady, who has long black hair and is dressed in shorts and a tank top with a black cat on it, pushes Hector playfully as he grabs a shot off the tray. Mary moves to grab one but stops to glare at Vince.

"Or am I too young?" Mary asks him cocking her head to one side.

"One," Vince says before him and Hector retreat into the backroom.

"Gracias," Mary says to the waitress who bears a striking resemblance to Hector.

"Si pudes tener solamente uno necesitas estos," Madre Castillo says setting a salt shaker and a lemon in front of Mary. Grinning Mary shrugs off Vince's jacket and grabs the salt shaker. ***If you can only have one you'll need these.***

"Hi I'm Angala," the waitress says setting the tray on the bar and grabbing a lemon and a shot.

"Mary, hi," Mary says putting some salt on her hand and handing the shaker to Angela. Mary slams the shot glass down after doing the shot the taste of salt and lemon lingering in her mouth.

"Grasias," Mary says again. Turning around in her chair Mary watches the people on the dance floor, which has become more crowded, as she nods her head to the beat.

"Baila," Madre Castillo commands. ***Dance.***

"No, no tengo compañero," Mary says. ***I don't have a partner.***

"Rodrigo," Madre Castillo says into the crowd.

"Tu tienes problemas con ella," Hector says as the door closes behind them. ***You have problems with her.***

"Yeah," Vince says rubbing his head. Hector laughs while handing Vince a Corona out a mini-fridge.

"Nice drivin' tonight," Hector says.

"Thanks man," Vince says taking a healthy drink from his Corona. "Hey you hear about any jobs?"

"Naw nothing worth it. People only need drivers for trafficking and as a wheel man." Hector moves to the wall safe behind the desk and puts the combination in. "Driving like that you'll find something."

"Yeah, thanks man," Vince says not expecting anything else.

"I'll let you know man. This should help," Hector says dropping the 12k on the desk. "Plus you're gonna make a killing at Race Wars."

When Vince and Hector leave the backroom two Coronas later Mary's barstool is empty. Vince finds her on the dance floor her back against a young man whose hands are on her hips. Watching her roll her hips in time with the Mexican beat pulsing through the air as her hand moves up and tangles itself in her hair Vince is at war about what to do. Either beat the kid to a pulp or drag her from the bar, however both include getting that boy's hands off her. "Calmante esto es mi hermano pequeño, inofensivo," Hector says. ***Calm down he's my little brother, harmless.***

"Girl all by herself tapping foot to la musica. She need to dance, Rodrigo is good boy," Madre Castillo says patting Vince on the arm before going back behind the bar.

"Mucho problemas," Hector mutters as Vince charges over to her. Signaling the two girls from before he resumes his seat to watch the show.

"Adios," Vince growls at Rodrigo which causes the younger man to scurry away and Mary to raise an eyebrow at Vince.

"Vince?" Mary asks amused. He only spins her around until her back is to him and presses her against his chest.

"I hear you like the music," Vince says and she can feel his breath on her neck.

"Yeah," Mary says but it turns into a moan as his hands move over her stomach warm and calloused. As the beat picks up Mary rolls her hips against him to the music and his nails dig into her stomach. She lets her head fall back onto his shoulder as he moves against her.

"Outside, Chiquitita," Vince says dragging her by the waist and grabbing his jacket which had been hung over the nearby pool table. The air outside feels cold against her skin, which had been warmed by the tequila then by Vince who was radiating heat against her. They are walking to the Maxima so Mary lets out a surprised squeak when she finds her back against the still hot hood of said car. Vince pushes himself between her legs which are propped up on the grill. His whole body presses against her as he plunges his tongue into her mouth in a searing kiss. His mouth is hot and demanding as his hands grips her thighs pulling her against him. When he pulls back for a breath Mary slaps him hard across the face causing a stinging sensation to spread through her palm. Ignoring the pain Mary uses that hand to grab a fist full of his shirt to pull his lips back to hers because although she feels the sting of rejection and the indignation at his ageism he tastes too good and the heat from the car is clouding her mind. He growls grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head where he secures them with one hand. She arches her back and tries to free her wrists with no luck as his other hand trails down her back where he unties the back of her shirt. His nails travel the expanse of her back before he grips the back of her knee tightly. Mary whimpers into his mouth when he moves his hand up her leg slowly.

"Vince," Mary moans as he releases her hands and moves both of his to grip her ass pulling her against him. Finally free her hands bury in his hair pulling on it as he bites on her bottom lip. As his fingers trail the hem of her underwear she gasps causing him to smirk into the kiss. She pulls madly at his shirt as his hand slips under her underwear to hold her bare hip. Pulling at the back of his shirt to get it off him but as her hand bushes something cold and metal he lets go.

"Mary," Vince says as he disentangles himself from her and stands up leaving her laying on his car looking up at him.

"You're a tease, a fucking tease," Mary growls standing up and for the first time remembering that they're in public as she pushes her skirt down. Her shirt hangs loose around her since he untied it but she leaves it knowing she can't tie it by herself as she turns her back to him to get in the Maxima. She watches as he stands in front of the car with a hand on his head for a moment before kicking a nearby trash can causing a loud clanging that fills the air before getting in the car himself. The car fills with stony silence while they drive and Mary glares out the window. "Did I get older in the last thirty minutes and not know?" Mary asks. The silence continues as he ignores her. "So is this the part where I should feel completely rejected?" Mary asks as the muteness stretches on. He looks at her but doesn't say anything until he parks in the only free spot which is in front of her house. The fort is all lit up as loud music pounds out of the house and Mary can see people moving around inside. He opens his mouth to say something but she just gets out of the car slamming the door behind her. "Can I have the jacket?" Mary says when he gets out of the car. "I can't go in there looking like I've just been ravaged," she says holding up the sides of her shirt. "You know what I'll just have one of the girls tie it when I get inside," she says when he just looks at her holding the jacket in question without saying anything. She finds herself bent over the Maxima as Vince turns then twists her over the car. She feels him tie the shirt his hands touching her once or twice lightly before he pulls away as her breath quickens. A hand trails down her spine slowly causing a shiver to move through her body. He moves away from her, stops touching her, and walks towards the fort as she angrily pushes off the car then storms past him. "Fuck you," Mary growls before opening the door and going inside slamming the door behind her before Vince can enter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey everyone. I am feeling loads better so thank you for your well wishes and reviews and alerts. Chapter eighteen, I can't even believe I've gotten this far let alone that so many people are reading it. You can thank my cable for the update today because last night I watched Fast and Furious (for the millionth time) on T.V. and it motivated me to get it out; even if I thought I was going to be watching _The_ Fast and _The_ Furious. Very confusing and no Vince but I still enjoyed it; even if my brother didn't enjoy me saying the lines myself. ;) Enjoy and let me know what you all thought.

Tread Marks Chapter Eighteen:

One Right Does Not Make Up For a Lifetime Worth of Wrongs

The air in the fort was hot and muggy a result of the summer weather when Mary walked in. Groups of people she didn't recognize gather together in the front room lounging on couches, chairs and tables. Taking a deep breath Mary tries to push Vince and the feel of him out of her head but the heat in the room was not helping cool her down. Somehow, over the loud and thumping music, Mary hears the door opening behind her. Knowing it is Vince Mary is suddenly motivated to escape causing her to weave through the crowd and into the kitchen before the door even opens all the way. She stomps in to the kitchen angry at the thought of him, of his rejection. The kitchen is filled with a keg, bottles of corona, hard alcohol, and Letty. "Hey girl." Letty grins at Mary and takes a sip of her corona as she leans on the counter. She hands Mary a bottle opener which Mary uses to open a Corona. Taking a big swig the coolness of the alcohol finally cools her down enough to think.

"Thanks."

"How did you like them races?"

"Great rush, amazing cars, winning!" Mary says shaking Letty's arms giddily. "I mean Vince was like amazing… Vince and Dom were like amazing." Mary could kick herself for being unable to dislodge thoughts of Vince entirely, always lurking in the background. '_Bastard._'

"I bet he was." Letty's hand moves to pull at the collar of Mary's shirt. "Might want to cover that up though." Moving her hair out of the way Mary uses the kitchen window as a mirror and sees a dark red and purple mark marring the flesh of her shoulder. Her fingers skim the mark reverently for a moment before she quickly covers it up with her shirt.

"Curling iron," Mary lies.

"Your curling iron sure left some teeth marks," Letty laughs. Mary touches the spot self-consciously before grabbing a shot off the counter and downing it. The vodka is barley down her throat as Letty hands her another which Mary drinks just as quickly. The burn of the alcohol is a welcome distraction from the thoughts of how she got the hickey. "There you go girl."

"Fuck," Mary says when she swallows all the vodka.

"Now let's go have some fun." Letty pushes out the backdoor and into the yard which has been turned into an emporium of drinking games. Most of the guests have escaped the muggy house for the backyard and are playing drinking games while flirting with the opposite sex. Leon, Jesse, and a tiny blond girl are camped out at the beer pong table, otherwise known as the picnic table.

"I need a partner," Leon yells when he sees them. Letty ignores him walking past to join Dom who is sitting on a lawn chair with a couple guys.

"I'm in although I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard for you to find a partner." A few girls talk to guys or their girlfriends all the while eyeing Leon hungrily causing Mary to laugh. Leon tosses the ping pong ball to Mary telling her to shot first. She throws the ball dances on the rim of the first cup on Jesse's side before fall off and hitting the table. Grinning Jesse launches the ball over and it lands perfectly in the cup as he cheers happily.

"Don't worry he's really good until he has a few then it all goes to shit." As Leon talks he leans in close to prevent Jesse from hearing and Mary tries desperately to ignore Vince when she sees him walk into the backyard from the corner of her eye. He takes the seat next to Dom without looking at her and she tries to do the same but as Leon takes his turn her eyes dart over to him every once and a while. Jesse is in fact so good that by the time they've taken down five of his they are left with only one. Feeling the buzz Mary takes a deep breath before volleying the ball across the table where it splashes in to the cup of beer. Mary yells happily hugging Leon as she makes her second score of the night. After downing the beer Jesse lines his shot up and Mary sees Mia sneaking a tall blond chemistry major into the house. Mary had met him once when Mia had taken her to the university to study. Glancing over at Dom Mary sees his attention moving towards Mia and Mary purposefully knocks her almost empty Corona off the table successfully distracting everyone from Mia, who shoots Mary a grateful glance. Of course Jesse scores and Mary is forced to drink the last cup.

"I'm out, I fucking suck," Mary says.

"Hey you baby wanna turn?" Leon asks a brunette who'd been watching the game, or more accurately Leon. Touching her shoulder unconsciously Mary turns and retreats into the house where she won't have to distract herself from Vince or feel him glancing over at her when she isn't looking. Once in the house and breathing freely Mary grabs a new Corona out of the fridge. Although the house is Vince free it is also free of anyone else and soon she is bored. Heading back outside Mary crashes into Vince as he walks in the door. His body presses against her as they both try to walk through the doorway. Forcing herself to ignore the now familiar and pleasant feeling of his body Mary pushes past him angrily.

Most of the night Mary spent lounging in the backyard watching drinking games and talking to Dom and Letty as Vince had been oddly silent. She was sad but tired enough to be happy when the last guest dragged himself home. Mary sways slightly as she follows the group inside. "Guess you can hold your liquor," Leon says as Mary begins collecting the discarded bottles that litter the house.

"Yeah we'll see in the morning. Head upstairs we'll do it in the morning,' Dom says as Leon and Jesse take their respective partners to the basement. Knowing that Mia's bed is probably full enough at the moment Mary stalls as she sets the bottles back on the table.

"I don't want to wake Mia, I'll just crash down here."

"You sure?" Letty asks.

"Yeah, looks comfy enough."

"It aint. Take my room I've got stuff to do," Vince says. Downing the rest of her drink Mary considers this as Letty and Dom eagerly head up to their bedroom. Mary looks at Vince wondering what his late night business could possibly be, or who, but the urge to sleep in his bed causes her turn and head to the basement. "First on the right." Vince follows her down the stairs which she is grateful for because she's never been down there and she really doesn't want to walk in on Leon or Jesse right now. She refuses to acknowledge the other traitorous reason her brain creates. She opens the door to find an unmade bed, an over flowing dresser, a bookcase full of cd's, and clothes littering the floor around the bed. There is only a small window that has a view of the grass in the back yard and a closet. The room smells like sweat and Vince which is all too alluring and causes Mary to glance over at him where he leans against the doorway. As she looks at him she chews on her bottom lip to stop from saying something that will most likely embarrass her or annoy him. He walks into the room and grabs a large black shirt and a pair of his boxers from the dresser, which he tosses on the bed.

"Any chance you'll finish what you _ended_?" Vince's eyes darken but she can't tell if it's from anger or arousal, maybe both.

"Just go to bed," Vince growls.

"Fine," Mary growls back. She can feel the vodka and Corona coursing through her as she boldly looks him in the eye and grips the bottom of her shirt slowly moving it over her head. Her shirt is blocking her view as she hears the door slam shut angrily and when she can see again she is alone in the room. Sighing she strips out of everything but her black boy short underwear before pulling Vince's shirt over her head. Opting to ignore the boxers she tosses them back in the dresser before crawling into the bed. As she tries to sleep in a bed that smells like him, in his clothes, while he is not there is not easy and she twists and turns trying to get comfortable. That seems impossible without him. Her mind, although explicitly told not to, keeps going over the events of the night. The kisses, his fingers, his hands gripping her hair. She hits the pillow angrily trying to fluff it up and get her anger out before she drops back on the bed. '_Drunk, half naked, in his bed and where is he? Most likely in someone else's bed. Pretty sure this is the definition of rejected_," Mary thinks. Taking a couple deep breaths she reminds herself that he is free to do what he wants and really what did she expect throwing herself at him. Embarrassment, that's what, even if she did enjoy it. 'And now I'm the only one in this house not having sex or related activities!' Groaning she turns on her side and falls in to sleep.

Vince was in fact not in someone else's bed but on a lumpy and uncomfortable couch in the living room. He refuses to think about Mary, peppermint, her moans, or anything which may lead him to those thoughts which meant the only thing he could focus on was how scratchy the couch was. Shifting he grows in annoyance as the fabric chafes. As he tried to get to sleep the only thing he was sure about was that he was an idiot. However, he couldn't decide why. It was either because he had just left a hot, adrenaline addicted female that might actually give a shit about him lying in his bed or because he had touched her at all. When she had kissed him she just tasted so good and he'd been forcing himself not to go there for months. Then when she had smirked at him in his own bedroom before lifting her shirt up he had used the last of his will power to close the door and make sure he was on the right side of it before he saw anything. He turned over angrily when he realized these were the exact thoughts that he wasn't supposed to have. The couch groaned and he did too when the couch rubbed painfully on his legs. Standing up he was determined to at the very least get some sleep and to do that he needed the pajamas that were somewhere in his room because the boxers he had on and the couch did not go well together. When he opened to the door to his room his feet freeze as he sees Mary lying in his bed tangled up in his sheets as she breaths slowly. Her hair is messed up and lying across her face as she whimpers in her sleep and stretches her arm across the bed. He moves to his dresser to find his pajamas before he wakes her up but when he can't find them he moves towards his closet hitting his foot on the bed causing him to growl and the woman lying in his bed to wake up.

Mary is groggy and half asleep when she opens her eyes and sees Vince standing near the bed looking at her with light pouring in from the hallway. He is dressed only in a pair of black boxers but her half-conscious mind doesn't seize the opportunity to check him or remember that he'd already rejected her twice that night. "Vince? What are you doing? Come to bed," Mary says reaching for him because the bed feels empty and he hasn't moved since she's woken up. The door closes and the room is plunged into darkness once more but this time Vince was on the wrong side of the door as he lifts the covers and lays next to her. The bed is infinity less scratchy than the couch but that is hardly what makes it more comfortable. As soon as his back hits the mattress Mary turns to face him as she lets her arm fall across his chest. Her head find its way under his arm and he can feel her breath on his chest as she settles back into sleep easily. The feel of her pressed against his side and the way her hand grips his bicep lightly has Vince more than comfortable as he drifts to sleep.

It was light when Mary woke up fully conscious but the house was quiet, it's other occupants asleep. Vince was on his back breathing softly his arms wrapped around her waist as she laid half on top of him. Resting her chin on his chest she doesn't try and get up, not wanting to move away from him, as she looks at him. He is asleep so she trails a finger across his jaw, down his neck, and over his abs enjoying a moment to really look at him. His hair is unkempt and sticking out everywhere as usual, just the way she likes it, and his body is relaxed, not on edge as it usually is. She is tracing his thunderbird tattoo when she feels him shift under her and he grabs her writs. "Mary, Sleep." He keeps his hand locked on her writs as he drops both on his stomach without opening his eyes.

"I thought you had stuff to do tonight?"

"No." He tangles his hand in her hair as she rests her head back against him. She smiles and burrows back into his side falling back to sleep with his hand rubbing circles on her wrist.

The next time she wakes up her head is pounding as she sits up and looks around the room. Although it looks the same as it did last night it feels different and empty because this time Vince isn't anywhere to be found. Leaning back against her arms she sighs trying to decide if she should even bother analyzing the confusing situation she finds herself in with Vince. The door opens and her licentious side doesn't bother to cover herself up when Vince walks in dressed only in jeans, hair wet. She raises an eyebrow at him when he moves to avert his eyes away from her as she lies casually on his bed in her underwear and his shirt. He leaves his eyes on her but as he glares at her his eyes slide up her body slowly. "Mia says breakfast is ready. You look good in my bed," Vince says.

"You going to do something about that?" Mary ask inquisitively as she stands up and grabs the boxers he had handed her last night.

"No."

She stares at him but he doesn't look like he'll be changing his mind anytime soon. She pulls the boxers on angrily and turns to glare at him. "Then don't fucking talk to me.' She pushes past him on her way upstairs and doesn't turn back to look at him even if she wants to.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I took forever, again. I just got a new job at the Zoo here so it's been a little crazy. I meant to get this out last night. This chapter might be a bit angst-y and the writing is a bit different, let me know what you think. We're getting to heists soon, little bit of bait to keep you reading ;) but true none the less. Super excited about that but I have one more chapter of the fall out and maybe another race… Review and loads of love for everyone who reads and heaps for anyone who reviews. Reviews keep me writing even when my head isn't in the Fast and Furious mode, which is rarely. If it isn't reviews and Corona bring me right back. Long authors note so … let's get it started.

Tread Marks Chapter Nineteen:

And Above All Else We Don't Ever, Ever Let Them Get Into Cars. (With Boys)

It was quiet. The garage was quiet, which was practically a miracle. Mary finds herself lying on the creeper under a 75' Ford working on the suspension while enjoying the quiet, the lack of people, in the garage. Everyone was in the diner eating lunch and although she was hungry she'd opted to continue working just to get a moment of silence, a moment of being alone. A moment away from Vince.

The races had been two weeks ago and still every time she closed her eyes her body could still feel him. When she looked at him she just wanted to touch him, which she wouldn't allow herself to do. He never looked at her anymore. His rejection settled in her stomach every time they were in the same room together filling her with a crushing sense of isolation. The feeling made her want to reach out to him desperately while at the same time wanting to brew alone in shame. It was a very contradictory and empty feeling, one she wasn't use to. She had been alone for as long as she could remember, her mom wasn't one for camaraderie, but this was the first time she truly hated it. The self-loathing would kick on every so often either because she compromised her friendship with Vince or because well… he stopped for some reason didn't he. It didn't even make sense because this is the first time she had people, a family. Lately she spent most of her time with Leon and Jesse letting they carefree attitude and rough housing distract her, fill the air with noise and make her smile.

The transmission was done but she couldn't bring herself to get up and go have lunch with the team. She'd been determined not to let on that anything might be different, an approach Vince seemed to take as well. They still ate together, worked together, and hung out together but only in a group. Mary couldn't even remember the last time they were in a room, or car, alone. He never looked at her unless she wandered into his line of sight, he would turn away, always. They talked… pass the chicken, Dom's at the shop, and stuff like that.

Closing her eyes Mary let her body relax on the creeper as her eyes drift shut. The room smelled like gas, oil, metal, and sweat, it was comforting. If she let herself she could hear the team in the diner laughing and talking. The team, her team, her family. Dom, the caretaker she never really had who genuinely cared about her. Letty, who would smirk whenever she caught Mary staring at Vince and who encouraged her to do whatever she wanted in life. Mia, who makes her stay in school and who would always be there, no matter what. Leon, who had her back wherever they were and in whatever she did. Jesse, who confused her half the time they talked and who could calm her down or excite her at a moment notice. Yet, here she was feeling alone because what… Vince wouldn't look or talk to her. Ungrateful sounded better than obsessed. She was both undoubtedly.

Her mind wandered to the front seat of the Maxima and Vince's hands on her as she lay fully hidden under the Ford. She is so surprised when she hears her name, when Vince says her name, that she jolts upright and hits her head on the car above her. "Fuck!" she says rubbing her head and lying back on the creeper. Sighing she hears Vince walking around unsure of where the disembodied voice came from. When he stops by the Ford Mary realizes that she'll have to emerge. When she rolls out from under the car Vince is towering over her holding a plate. He hands, shoves, the plate to her as she stands up.

"Mia figured you'd be hungry," Vince says before he stalks back out of the garage. The door slams behind him and Mary resists the urge to throw the plate across the room, just barley. The energy, or anger, moves through her wanting to burst out but she breathes slowly a couple hundred breaths before she looks at the sandwich smiling at Mia's thoughtfulness.

The house is loud. Leon and Jesse are going head to head on the playstation while Mia, Mary, and Letty lounge on the couch laughing at Mia's horrible dating record. Mary is enjoying the noise and relaxation she feels as she leans against Mia tossing some popcorn in her mouth. Dom and Vince hadn't been at dinner but no one noticed that Mary was unusually relaxed as she helped Mia with dinner humming as she did. Yet, she still found herself looking out the window and listening for the Maxima to roll up.

"He switched schools, he was so scared." Letty has her legs over Mia's lap as she talks about Dom's overprotective streak and drinks her Corona.

"He transferred because he moved." Mia defends herself indignantly pushing at Letty.

"So he moved because he was scared?" Letty's question sounds more mocking and Mia just grabs Letty's Corona and finishes it off looking smug. Mary grins but her whole body tenses when the door opens. Turning her head Mary looks at Vince as he and Dom walk in looking exhausted or worried, maybe both. Her eyes flick up to Vince's eyes, an unconscious action, only to find him already looking at her. Their eyes stay locked for a second before he promptly turns to sit at the table with Dom his tense back to her. Mia jumps up bringing their plates of food in from the oven setting them on the table as she kisses the top of Dom's head before rejoining the girls on the couch. Dom and Vince talk in hushed tones as the rest of the team goes back to what they were doing. Mary brings her attention back to Letty and Mia laughing as Letty describes Mia's successful, and not so useful, attempts at hiding her boyfriends. After ten minutes Mary excuses herself to the kitchen to wash the dishes. As she walks out Mia shots her a worried look before replying to Letty.

Mary had been doing the dishes a lot the last two weeks since Vince never came into the kitchen if he wasn't hungry. He usually wasn't hungry after dinner. Lately she's been leaving the room ten minutes after Vince entered too. She stares out the window as she listens to the noise from the living room. How could one thing mess up the otherwise amazing life she found herself living? She didn't know, but it did. The water was too hot but she didn't bother to cool it as she washed the dishes left over from their dinner. As she got to the last dish she was annoyed, really annoyed. Dropping the dish, louder than necessary, into the cooling rack she glares at her reflection in the window. That _thing_ with Vince had been great, up until he stopped _twice_, but her reaction to it wasn't logical, productive, or exciting just depressing and she wasn't going to take it anymore. Turning the tap off she sighs in self-doubt before she strengthens her resolve. "_Move on_," she commands herself before turning to go back into the living room.

The next day at the garage Mary didn't steer clear of Vince's work station as she had been doing but instead walked right through it on her way to help Leon with a carburetor. She ate lunch with the team placing herself in the only empty seat, next to Vince, instead of standing against the counter. She actually said Vince's name twice in casual conversation with the team, which she had been avoiding like the plague. There was only one thing she avoided more than that… actually talking to him. But she managed. When she asked him to hand her the camshafts for the Ford as he walked by he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her, really looked at her. She gave him her best indifferent smile as she pointed to them on the table next to him, but doubted if she successes. He hands them to her before turning and going back to his Corvette but he threw a confused look at her over his shoulder. _Interesting_. As she forces herself into the girl she had been she felt a familiar calm contentment settle around her, a feeling she was use to before the races. Oh, she still felt like crying but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, fake it till you make it and what not. She's gotten a rise out of Vince today, especially when she had talked to him willingly, and she enjoyed it, maybe too much because a crazy, childish idea formed in her head. It would be exciting and productive which was justification enough for her. '_If only he would look at me, plus I… lately I've_…' she pushes the thoughts out of her head as she makes a, hopefully, carefree loop past Vince to go get a soda.

The garage had been slow all week, a fact that seemed to worry Dom, so Mary and Jesse were working on her Chevelle putting in a crash cage and tuning her fuel injection system. Mary had turned around for what… a minute and Jesse had already taken the seats out and half the system. Needless to say that her car was hardly in any condition to drive her home at closing time and Vince was in the bathroom. Seizing the opportunity, they were supposed to be acting like nothing happened after all weren't they, Mary hops in the passenger seat of the Maxima. The door closes behind her and she finds it difficult to breathe back at the scene of the crime… scene from a romance novel… a very frustrating romance novel. Mary forces herself to stop thinking of her life like a movie plot or worse a teen romance novel. Sighing she lays back in the seat as she takes measures to breathe evenly. Vince's strides don't falter when he sees her in his car but his eyes narrow and the door slams hard behind him.

"So you owe me." Giving in Mary breaks the silence as they drive Vince hitting the turns sharp, his annoyance… anger bleeding into his driving. Mary tries not to think of the last conversation that occurred in this car. Upon hearing her he slams on the breaks at a yellow light that he could, and would, have breezed through. "You know my graduation gift," Mary says and okay maybe she smirks a little at him. As they move through the intersection on the next green light he ignores her, like he has been 92% of the last two weeks. Sighing as the clawing emptiness fills her she is forced to do something that she hates doing. "Look, I'm sorry about… yeah." '_Insert blush here_,' she patronizes herself as she can feel the blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry I was out of line and obviously fucked this… us… our friendship up." Mary manages to leave the venom out of her voice as she says the word friendship because she didn't want to be just a friend. "But you do owe me," Mary says smirk back in place. The front yard is quiet when they pull up although Mary can hear the sounds of the TV drifting out of the windows. Vince walks towards the house without a word. "Vince I'm sorry," Mary desperately says in a harsh whisper. Suddenly he is next to her pushing her against the car. Although his body isn't pressed against her's he pins her to the car with only a strong hand on her shoulder his thumb on her throat.

"_You_ don't apologize," he says his voice darker as he looks at her. He steps away almost as fast as he moved towards her. "Why?"

"Nos."

"Make Leon or Dom take you."

Mary reaches out to grab his arm as he walks away but doesn't think that would be the best idea so she drops her hand by her side. "Vince… I miss you," Mary says like a dark confession. She sounds horrendously defeated even to her own ears but he turns back to her so she'll let it go. "Please pay up. I'll stay on my side of the car at all times. Hands to myself." Mary raises her hands up smiling innocently at him. "I just want everything to go back the way it was." '_If I can't get more.' _

"Saturday."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys. New chapter. Really, I can't believe that I've made it to twenty chapters, what a milestone. I worked out more of my timeline. Completely overwhelming but now I have a good idea of how long the story will be and whatnot. I'll probably be updating twice a week now, instead of one, to keep up with all my ideas. Hopefully three times a week but we'll see. Let me know what you think, I love all the feedback. Next one will be super exciting. Got some Vince point of view for hikachan3. Memoriaregalis, I got a great idea for the backseat ;)

Tread Marks Chapter Twenty:

Man, It's a Fast Car, Huh?

It was Saturday and Vince was hung-over. This was hardly unusual for him but he hadn't been this wreaked in a long time. The little sunlight that was streaming in through his small window made him groan. He could hear the girls upstairs in the kitchen and even though they were being quiet their whispers and footfalls had his head pounding. Stumbling into the shower he passes Leon and Jesse's rooms doubting that they or their girls were up yet but he had plans, plans that he was hoping to get over with. The shower was cold and it was doing its job, waking him up. Unfortunately, once he begun waking up he remembers what he has to do today. Driving to the dessert with Mary in his car to let her get her adrenaline pumping was the definition of dangerous territory. He was a lot of things most of which were bad, but he was a man of his word so he woke up when he wanted to sleep and would drive her to the dessert even when he shouldn't. And a man's will power can only go so far and it was no match for her dejected look. He missed her too. "Fuck." Angrily rinsing out the shampoo he runs his hand through his hair only to bang a fist on the tiled wall. It had been going well for the last couple of weeks. Ignoring her, not looking at her had been key for him to keep his distance. Not talking to her, not letting her in his car, not thinking about her moaning his name. He's done it all and done it well. There was distance between them; she wasn't more entangled in his life than she was already. A success. She'd been behaving too, which was good because if she jumped him again he doubted he could push her away, truthfully he couldn't even believe he did it the first three times. She didn't talk to him, didn't touch him, didn't tell Dom. It didn't bother him, much. She did leave the rooms he was in. He hadn't noticed it before but most of the time she was in whatever room he was in; sitting in the yard when he was drinking back there, the garage when he was working she was only a work station down doing her thing, in the kitchen when he was eating. Well before the races she was. Now she left rooms when he went into them instead of finding her way in to them. His one weak point was in those moments when she walked away from him. As she left his eyes couldn't help but follow and he always wanted to follow, this made him think that maybe he just found his way into the rooms she was in, not the other way around.

Vince surfaced after his shower unable to put the trip off anymore. Everyone but Mia and Mary had gone out last night so he wasn't surprised that they were the only ones up even if it was noon. Their voices indicate that they are in the front room so Vince grabs the keys to the Maxima and heads that way. The sound of a strangled yawn comes out of Mary's mouth as he rounds the corner. "You okay?" Mia asks. Mary is lying on her stomach flipping through a catalogue of some kind while Mia lounges across the lazy boy flipping through the channels.

"Yea, just didn't sleep well last night."

"When was the last time you did?"

"I don't know two weeks or so." Mary shrugs her shoulders as another yawn over takes her. "Not a big deal, no worrying."

"Ready?" The girls turn to look at Vince who they hadn't realized had been awake.

"Yea." Mary jumps up tossing the catalogue on the table and grabbing her bag.

"You sure you're good to go?" Mia asks ignoring Mary's no worry policy.

"Yeah, I'm not that tired." Mary musses up Mia's hair as she walks out the front door. Mia fixes Vince with a stern look as he makes his way out.

"I got her." Vince doesn't bother to turn around as he talks but Mia smirks nonetheless.

"We're getting food," Vince says when they get in the car and take off down the street. They pull into the same restaurant they'd gotten their breakfast burritos a long time ago. Mary smiles as she reads off her order. "You come here a lot?" Mary asks taking her burrito from him.

"The food helps get rid of the hangover."

"So yes." Vince just shrugs his shoulders as he eats and she laughs at him before biting in to her own. "Are we going back to the Race Wars place?"

"Yea."

"What is that place anyway?" she asks letting her seat fall so she can lay back.

"It was government property but they closed the it down and now they use it for races and a couple concerts." He keeps his eyes on the road as he talks not looking over at her. She hums in understanding and the car lulls into silence. He is use to her talking when he drives so he can feel the silence grating on him. He turns to her and opens his mouth to start a discussion but finds her asleep. Laying on her back her face turned towards him her hand rests on her stomach she breaths quietly. As he drives she shifts in the seat trying to get comfortable in her sleep, first turning to face the car door but soon she is moving again. He is passing a RV when she turns her body to face him and hits him as her arm reaches out for something. It doesn't hurt she is asleep after all but he tenses as her arm settles across his, which had been resting on the middle console. She is half curled up in the fetal position with her hair in her face as she shifts once more her hands brushing his ribs before she stops moving, seemingly comfortable. Her skin is warm and he wants to move it off him, for his own control and sanity, but she looks like she might actually be able to get some sleep so he leaves it. They cruise down the freeway and he can't ignore the weight or feel of her arm on his so he keeps glancing over at her, watching her snuggle in the seat and listens to the little hums she makes as she does.

"Vince? What?" Mary asks as she wakes up after he jerks the car to a stop. She looks up at his smirking face as she is shocked awake. "Asshole." She grins at him as she looks around to the vastness of the desert. Behind them the chain link fence and Miguel, who Vince was happy to keep in the dark about Mary's presence when he let them in. "We here already?" Mary stretches her hands above her head, hitting them on the roof of the Maxima."

"You passed out a while back."

"Fuck, I haven't slept that good in ages." Mary lets out a groan of contentment as she unbuckles her seat belt. "Let's do this." They both get out of the car and Mary stretches one more time before making her way to the driver' side.

"You sure, you just woke up?""

"Hell ya."

"Zero to sixty with you."

"More like zero to eighty." Mary pushes him away from the driver's side playfully before getting into the car.

"At least warm my car up first." Vince grabs the seat belt and locks it into place before pulling on it to make sure it is secure. Mary hits him on the chest when he does it again.

"Ye of little faith." Mary turns the car over and drives it across the desert. After a couple loosely based laps Vince watches as she chews on her bottom lip nervously and taping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Just get the speedometer up in the 120's, grasp the wheel so it you won't lose control, and make sure you take the turns clean." Mary nods and turns back to the road as she speeds up. A deep breath from her is the only warning he gets before she is pushing the red button on the wheel and he is thrown back against the seat as the car's speed shots up. Mary's back hits the seat hard but she keeps her hands firmly on the wheel and doesn't fall into the fear by taking her foot off the gas. The shot of NOS hasn't worn off when she slides the car to the right, then the left. She takes the next turn faster and changes the direction of the car without losing traction. The NOS runs out and despite her attempts to keep the car at 190mph the car slows as she drives around the desert. She lets out an astonished breath and her face has a faint blush from the rush of adrenaline. He keeps his hands firmly away from her and clenched as she pushes her hair out of her face while she turns the car using the E-brake to drift the car around. As she does this she doesn't look at him so he says, "One more time." She turns and grins over at him before hitting the gas turning the car towards the expanse.

"Can I get NOS now?" Mary asks as Vince drives them back into town.

"Dom will let you," Vince says, "since you didn't wreak the Maxima. Although he'll probably make you pay up on the college deal first."

"Hey I've been picking out classed all morning. I'm good for it," Mary says indigently.

"And?"

"I can't decide. They have some cool classes but I'd rather just be in the garage all day, can't they have a class like that?"

"It's called shop."

"Did you take it?"

"No, I could do all of it anyway by high school, I didn't need to learn how to change a tire." She laughs and shifts in her seat to face him her seat belt discarded.

"What did you take?"

"The usual."

"Yeah but which one did you actually like?"

"Who says I liked any of it."

"You were probaliy really into math."

"Music actually." He glares over at her either because she would suggest that he was a geek or because she got a true answer out of him. Both.

"That your Gibson at the fort?"

"Yea."

"I feel like I'm interrogating you."

"This feels like torture."

"Shut the fuck up. So what you listen to?"

"Hendrix, mostly, lived off him in high school."

"Hendrix, huh?"

"Yeah," Vince says looking over at her to see her head cocked to one side as she studies him. "Did you like school?"

"Yeah, I like reading and learning and all that jazz, it was fun but no chance to get your hands dirty, I prefer the garage."

"You came home from school bruised and bloody."

"Once. How often were you in the principal's office? Your parents on his speed dial?"

"Fuck no. My dad was gone, my mom was drunk. Mr. T was on his speed dial."

"I never really got in trouble. I called Dom when I did." Vince turns to look at her and as she gives him a soft smile. She did call Dom and he realizes that they are too similar to be comforting, especially when he is running out of money and stealing cars with Dom.

"You have more people to call than Dom."

"Give me that," Mary says grabbing the remote out of Vince's hand as they lounge in the front room watching TV. Mia is sitting at the table working on the books for Dom who had given up and gone up stairs with Letty an hour ago. Leon and Jesse were out picking up ladies at the bar down the street. "I'm not watching Fear Factor. I might not be a girly girl but I am not watching someone eat a beetle." Mary moves to change the channel but Vince rips the remote out of her hand. "Vince."

"I'm watching this."

"Come on there's got to be something on that we both want to watch, the new Top Gear is on." When he ignores her she kicks him in the process of stretching out on the couch. "Vince, stop being an asshole."

"Stop being a whiney little girl."

"I know you like Top Gear. Change it." She launches the pillow in to his face as a voluptuous blond gets locked in a crate with spiders. "I know this is so interesting what with you being too scared to do any of this shit but change it!"

"Just because you need to brush up on your car knowledge doesn't mean I have to."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." Vince slaps her hand away as she tries to hit him causing Mia to laugh. Mary lunges for the remote only to have him lean back against the couch while Mary falls onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Letty emerges from the upstairs dressed in shorts and a tank instead of the jeans and jacket she was wearing when she went up there.

"Trying to watch something decent?"

"From the floor? Nice, fear factor." Letty hops over the couch and takes Mary's former spot. "I saw this one where a guy had to stick his hand in a jar with scorpion's and he fucking cried, great."

"Barbarians." Mary doesn't bother to get up but just stays lying on the floor. She can hear the disgusted groans and gagging coming from the screen and isn't motivated to get a better angle so she grabs the catalogue of college classes off the coffee table and flips through it while resting her leg on the couch.

"Where's Mary?" She can hear Dom's voice and lifts her head up to see him walking down the stairs. "Races Saturday you ready for a run?"

"What?" Mary scampers up on to the couch, over Vince's legs, to look at Dom who stands amused behind the couch against the banister. "Yes I want a run more like five, but yes."

"We have to do some work on your car but you're up." Dom gives her a smile before sliding the books away from Mia and towards him as he sits across from her.

"I get to race!" Mary hits Vince's shoulder happily before collapsing on the couch with her head in Letty's lap and her legs slung over Vince's.

"You look like you're going to explode, girl," Letty says but Mary just tugs on the other woman's hair before repeating herself. Mary wiggles her toes happily as Letty tells her about her first couple of races. Vince, who'd been told of Dom's plan before hand, can't help but agree that she'd win and that she'd enjoy it. He's just worried about how much she'll enjoy it, where it will lead.

The garage was hot and humid as Jesse, Mary, and Vince hover around the hood of the Chevelle. After a check on every system and part, an oil change and Mary had decided on a paint color Vince had agreed to the installation of a NOS system in the car much to his chagrin and her excitement. She had to promise that she wouldn't use in an emergency, but really what was the definition of an emergency. Now she just had to get him to agree to a wet injection system.

"For a Chevy the dry works best."

"For the torque I want the wet is better, Vince."

"You're too obsessed with the torque."

"You just don't think I can handle it."

"Yeah."

"Well I can, so deal with it."

"You're not putting a wet system in the Chevelle."

"Yes I am." When Mary pushes Vince away from the engine Jesse leaves muttering something about them sounding like Letty and Dom.

"No." Mary huffs but otherwise ignores him as she turns her back to him. Leon and Jesse retreat further into the diner as Mary mutters curses at Vince under her breath leaving the two of them in the garage alone. "Why do you even want a wet system?"

"The speed, and torque," Mary answers.

"Which you get with the dry NOS system."

"I want more."

"Why?"

"I like speed," she says smirking cheekily at him.

"Yeah I know, but why?"

"I need to win. Losing my first race would be humiliating. Plus I know we need the cash so I'm not risking it." Vince grabs her upper arm and turns her to face him.

"We've got cash," he says harshly.

"The store has been slow. I know you and Dom are worried. I want to help."

"We'll figure it out. And you'd win without the NOS." He lets go of her and hands her the dry NOS system parts.

"Then why'd you even let me get it?"

"I like hearing you scream like a banshee on crack," he answers sarcastically.

"I did not; it was a very dignified scream of happiness." Mary hits him again for good measure. "Well, there are more ways to make me scream." Before he can process her remark she turns back to the car bending over to dismantle the intake system smirking to herself. Yeah, she's missed him, she thinks as he growls at her but stays to watch her hook the system up, per Dom's conditions.

"There is no difference between the systems," Vince says after a while of her working.

"Yes there is."

"No."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey, please don't kill me. I would like to start off by saying how unbelievably sorry I am for not updating all summer. It's been killing me that I haven't gotten a new chapter out in forever but I couldn't bring myself to write one. I'm not trying to make excuses and truly I don't know why it's been so hard to write. I think part of it was me outlining the story and realizing how much I want to get in and thus how much time it is going to take. It's a daunting task but one that I really want to complete for you and for me. Second, I think I fell out of love with the idea of Love there for a while. Either way anything that I wrote just turned out to suck and I couldn't let any of you read it, I don't like torturing people. I've finally got my inspiration back and I got this out as soon as I finished so I apologize for any typos. In regards to future chapters I have to say that I am getting to the end of my undergraduate work and am trying to put most of my energy in to getting good grades and volunteering so I have actual work experience when I graduate. Meaning that I, sadly, will not be updating as much as I have previously (before I fell of the earth there that is). That being said this story really means the world to me as do all you who read and comment so I will be dedicating a portion of my time to making sure this gets finished, and is readable. To everyone who messaged me to make sure I hadn't died (especially memoriaregalis and .tears) I would like to give you a hundred thanks and apologies for not responding but I was trying to get space in an attempt to get my muse back. For the record I am alive, not a zombie. I hope this chapter is up to my normal standards (better maybe? Who knows?) and more importantly that you all enjoy it.

Tread Marks Chapter Twenty-One

I'm not negative. I'm just positive you're gonna mess it up.

"Where's Mary?" Vince says after he ascends from the basement to see the rest of the team lounging in the living room dressed for the races.

"Outside, I think she's psyching herself up," Mia says tossing some chips in her mouth. Some action movie is on the television as the team waits for address of the races to be texted to them. Moving the curtain out of his way he looks out the window to see Mary laying across the hood of her car legs propped up on the grill as she stares up at the darkening sky. Ignoring the memory of her on her back on the Maxima he exits the house closing the door behind him loudly but the young girl doesn't look up or otherwise indicate that she'd heard him. He doesn't say anything until he is leaning against the Chevelle next to her legs.

~MVMVMVMVMVMVMV~

The air isn't cold but the hood of the Chevelle is as Mary lays her back against it. She can hear the sound of the television and Leon laughing coming from inside of the house, the sound is comforting even as her brain runs in ten directions at once, none of them positive. She is lost in her own world when she hears her name. The sudden noise causes her to jump up at its unexpectedness. She sees Vince leaning next to her as her eyes snap open.

"Fucking hell, Vince you scared the shit out of me," she says resting her weight on her arms as she sits up.

"Calm the fuck down," he says crossing his arms angrily.

"I'm fine," she says attempting to sound flippant but it comes out strained.

"What horrible scene were you thinking about?" Vince says but he isn't looking at her. The fact that he seems to know what she was doing out her irritates her.

"This conversation."

"Fucking sure." Rolling her eyes she drops back down on the hood trying to ignore him even as she can smell his shampoo mixed with a slight bit of sweat. He doesn't say anything.

"I could die, I mean it's an actually possibility if I crash," she finally admits but she doesn't move. He just lets out an amused grunt and she fights the urge to kick him.

"Yeah you could easily," he says his gruff voice and his words causing her to sit back up to glare at him. "You don't even have a roll cage or a five point restraint belt."

"Fuck you," Mary says pushing against his shoulder because she knows she has all the safety stuff in her car. He made sure she did. "But I could still crash."

"Doubtful."

"But possible."

"You'd just walk out with a couple of scratches praising the adrenaline rush," he says giving her a critical look.

"Probably. And I'm not wearing that stupid seat belt you put in my car," she says referring to the complicated and excessive seat belt he had installed in her car when she was having lunch with Mia that afternoon. It had at least three belts, a quick release, and made her feel claustrophobic but he refused to let her take it out.

"Yes you are."

"It looks stupid, I'll look stupid." Still he doesn't relent. "You might as well have filled the car with bubble wrap too." She throws her hands up in frustration as he smirks at her, amusement in his eyes. She moves to kick him but he knocks her leg away.

"I'll keep that in mind." The front door opens and the team files out, their boisterous voices filling the almost quiet street. Dom is the only one missing as they stand around their cars waiting for him.

"What's going on here," Letty asks pointing to Mary. "You look so _wholesome_." Mary looks down and while it is true she isn't as done up as last time it was hardly conservative. She's practically had to force her jeans on they were so tight and her green cami showed her belly button and cleavage.

"You need a dictionary," Mary says pulling her cami down self-consciously. "I'm racing I wanted to be comfortable."

"So?" Leon asks thoroughly confused.

"Believe it or not but those skimpy outfits are not comfortable," Mary says hitting the back of Leon's head.

"Who knew? No wonder the girls are so eager to get out of them," Jesse says and Mary isn't sure if he meant that seriously or if it was joke. Either way the group is laughing when Dom exits the house locking up behind him. The team takes their cue and get in to their cars. Once Mary is in hers Dom leans down to look through her window as he hands a roll of cash to her. He doesn't say anything as she pockets the cash only walks to his car. The cash is like a weight in her pocket and she can't remember having that much money at once before, at least in cash, and definitely not that much to bet on herself. She glances over at Vince who just nods at her and starts his car. She takes a deep breath and follows Leon away from the house.

~MVMVMVMVMVMVMV~

They arrive at a different part of town, at a different warehouse, but the scene before her is hardly different from the last time she was here. As they navigate through the crowd Mary notices that people are more eager to get out of their way, or more likely Dom's way, than they were last time. They park and when she exits her car the similar, but still energizing, sensation of excitement flows over her. Resisting the urge to look under the hood of her car to make sure she installed everything correctly she goes to stand with Mia who is gossiping about racer girls with Letty. Although Mary doesn't have a leash this time she is happy that Vince is always within an arms reach as she and the girls wander around the cars nearest to them.

"Hola Chicas," a man says and when Mary turns around she sees Hector walking towards them.

"Hey Hector."

"This the car I've heard about?" he says admiring her Chevelle.

"Hell yes," Mary says proudly. He hums appreciatively when she allows him to pop the hood.

"Nice girl, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Want to underestimate me again? I'm racing tonight."

"Naw girl, that's be something I'd rather watch." Mary, however, doubts that he is doing so because of her supposed racing skills.

"Probably for the best," Mary says.

"Yo, Dom," Hector says walking towards the larger man. "Everyone is asking how you're doing this tonight." With his arms around Letty Dom takes a moment to process what Hector has said before responding in that commanding way of his.

"I'm up for a 2K in the 2nd," Dom says. Two redhead men who look as if they could have been twins groan in disappointment as a crowd gathers around them. A darker skinned man pushes his way through the crowd with Dixon trailing behind him. Mary sizes the man up assuming this is Langton Jackson.

"Dom!" the man says and Dom slowly turns his attention to him.

"Jackson. How's it going Dixon?" The younger Jackson is about to open his mouth until his brother shoots him a look urging him to do the opposite.

"2K you say?" Langton says. There is a moment where the two men are staring the other down and Mary is reminded of wolves battling for dominance.

"Yea."

"I'm in." After one last look the two brothers push their way through the crowd and disappear into it.

"Cool, we'll get in on the first then" one of the redhead says to which the other nods in agreement. Although Mary is about to speak she finds Vince's light shove onto the small of her back pushing her forward comforting rather than annoying.

"Count me in too," Mary says. The redheads grin to each other as if expecting an easy win and one of Hector's crew jumps in the ring too.

"Good luck guys," Dom says placing an arm around her shoulders. Mary just smirks at his posturing as the two redheads, who look like they'd love a chance to beat Dom anyway they could, quickly up the ante to 1k. Handing the roll of cash to Hector she grins at him then heads off to get her car in to position.

~MVMVMVMVMVMV~

Her car is stopped at the line, waiting for the redheads to get into position, as she drums her fingers on the wheel. She'd gotten a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder from Dom and a devilish grin from Letty before she'd gotten in her car and she wasn't sure where the rest of the team was. Leon was undoubtedly listening to the police scanners near the finish line. The thought of the illegality of her actions didn't help to slow her fingers down as she chews nervously on her bottom lip. Mary watches Vince make his way through the crowd until he is leaning down against her car looking at her through the open window.

"Hey," Mary says stopping the movement of her fingers in attempt to appear calm but she doubt that he buys it.

"Breathe," he says. It's such an obvious command but she does and feels her heart rate slow to a human rate. Reaching in to the cab he grabs the strap to the ridiculous seat belt and hands it to her. When he just glares at her she attempts to strap herself in.

"All of them?" she asks struggling with the straps.

"Yes," he says. His hands detangle the straps from each other, which Mary had gotten woefully intertwined. His hands are warm against her as he clips the strap one in to place causing her to blush and look up at him only to see him watching her and not what his hands are doing. "Breathe," he says which reminds her that she hasn't in a minute or two. It takes a second but then he is walking to the Maxima and driving it towards the finish line. Pulling her attention from Vince she sees the redheads arguing by their cars. The one in black keeps pointing to himself as if arguing that he is in fact going to win. Mary laughs as they get in to their cars paying no attention to her or Marco, Hector's guy, as an idea pops in to head.

MVMVMVMVMVMVMV

Part Two:

Man, this car can do all kinda things, man. Wanna see?

Breathe. Mary tells herself this over and over until she can't tell if it's her voice or Vince's yelling it into her ear. A scantily clad woman stands between Mary and the redhead's car waving a bright red flag in her hand. Keeping her eyes glued to the flag Mary takes a deep breath. As soon as the flag drops Mary can't even remember that she was nervous. One breath is all it takes for the flag to finish its decent and as soon as it does her Chevelle is jetting down the street. The sound of the cars reverberates throughout the car and she breaths slowly as she watches the Irish twins shot ahead of her jockeying for the first place while she follows with Marco behind her. She is focused but she almost laughs out loud when the twins attempt to knock the other out of the winning slot as they all shoot down the first half mile. Seizing on their distraction she brings her car around the left side and once she's even with them she really starts driving. Streaking past the twins, too fast to notice their startled expressions, she gains a generous lead within a couple second. She can hear their cars attempting to get close but she crosses the line before they get a chance. Sliding the Chevelle to a stop she sees Marco pull in next to her followed a second later by the twins. As soon as she is out of the car she miraculously spots Mia, Letty, and Vince in the crowd. Ignoring her instincts for a more appropriate action she gathers Mia and Letty up in a group hug as their laughs, as loud as they are, are drowned out by the group pressing in on her. The weight of the bodies feels restricting by she is too happy to dislike it as the people around her coo praise and Vince's gaze catches her. She lets her limbs stay tangled with the girls until Letty announces that Dom's race is about to start. Letty and Mia move to get a better vantage point and Mary migrates over to Vince hitting him in the chest in her excitement. He doesn't act like it hurt which considering the muscles she felt was probably true. Mary inches closer to him and justifying such action on the crowd the adrenaline is coursing through her and all she wants to do is reach out and bring his lips down on hers. His stern expression is practically begging her to behave as if he can hear the hungry and wanton thoughts she is having. She almost considers letting it all go and do what her body is telling her to but she doesn't want him to ignore her for the next month so leaves a couple centimeters between them.

"See no need to be so nervous Vince." He grunts in amusement and she can't help but let some of her excessive energy out as grabs his wife beater and pulls him flush against her. His hands go to her waist keeping her from pushing them too close together but she looks up he isn't upset. "I DID IT," she yells over the noise around them. His expression says that he didn't expect any other out come and she can fill her cheeks flush. He spins her around so her back is almost toughing his chest as the next race is about to begin. She hears it start but doesn't really catch it as she stands next to Vince his hands resting on her hips warming her even if the night isn't cold. She isn't shocked at all when Dom wins by multiple seconds or when Vince detangles them before pushing her over to Dom and the team. Jesse has shown up finally and Leon's car, which he is leaning against as the sound of the scanners drift out, is parked next to Dom's meaning the whole gang is there. Dom gets a fair share of congratulations and slaps on the back as soon as him and Letty surface for air. Mia wanders over to talk to Hector who shots her Mary a wink.

"Toretto." Mary turns to the rich Asian kid and his weird friend approach them. "I've got a business proposition for you," he says once he is close enough to Dom that he is almost in Dom's personal space and close enough that no one out of the team's vicinity hears. Leon has abandoned the scanners as he steps close shooting Jesse a confused look. When Mary glances over to him Vince is taking an aggressive step towards Tran, who takes a step back as he smirks triumphantly at Vince. "Why don't you stop by the restaurant if you're interested?" Not giving Dom a chance to respond Tran and his friend back up before turning and getting lost in the crowd.

"What the fuck was that about? What business could he possibly want with us?" Vince asks.

"Dunno," Dom says as stares after Tran in contemplation.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey everyone. I updated! Yay! It didn't take me three months! Bigger yay! Just kidding but really I hope you all like it. Please review so I know what you guys are thinking about the story, I really do take and use your input.

**Tread Marks Chapter 22**

_**From Where I'm sitting it Looks Like You Both Could Use the Payday**_

As soon as Mia's hand made contact with Mary's stomach a flash of pain radiated through the younger girls body. Jolting awake Mary looks around for the perpetrator only to see Mia asleep on the bed next to her shifting in her sleep. The room is just starting to fill up with the sunlight flooding in through the windows as Mary sits up and surveys her surroundings. Mia's room looks the same as it did last night when the two girls stumbled in after the party. The room isn't bright but it is light enough that she closes her eyes in pain. Even though she had only gone to bed a couple hours ago Mary can't imagine falling back asleep. Groaning she gets out of bed her bare feet hitting the carpet before she trips over her boots which she had flung off last night. Steadying herself on the dresser she feels the pounding in her head intensify. Not bothering to put pants on leaving her only in short pajama shots and tank that Mia has lent her last night. Stumbling out of the room and down the stairs Mary realizes that she isn't completely sober as her movements are less than coordinated, she takes the steps extra slowly to compensate. The living room looks as if a bomb had gone off but is devoid of any human life the kitchen is the same. Resisting the urge to throw up Mary breaths slowly and rests her head on the fridge for a couple minutes before the feeling passes. Hoping to get the taste of alcohol out of her mouth she opens said fridge looking for juice or anything that doesn't make her stomach churn. She is bent over with her head in the fridge trying to grab the orange juice when she hears someone behind her. Jumping upright and turning around her sees Vince and a tan brunette tiptoeing through the house. At her sudden movement her head spins disorienting her. She grabs the door of the fridge to steady herself and closes her eyes as the world spins. A gentle hand grips her elbow and leads her to the table and pushes her lightly until she is seated in the chair. Opening her eyes Vince is standing over her with the sun streaming in behind him from the window. Groaning she rests her head on the table and mumbles a greeting at Vince. He doesn't say anything in reply but a moment later the room around her has gotten substantially darker. In confusion she lifts her head as Vince closes the last of the blind in the kitchen bringing the room to an ambiance that she can stand, the brunette is nowhere to be found. He hands her a large glass of water the thought of which has her stomach rolling.

"Juice?" she asks nicely.

"Water." He pushes the glass closer to her so she relents and takes a big gulp hoping if she does so he'll get her the juice. Once she has a drink she takes another and soon the glasses is finished only to have him fill it and hand it back to her. "Have a good night?" She groans in the negative as the sound of his voice is too loud.

"I am so nauseous," she says as her stomach rolls again. He moves to the cupboard which he opens and extracts the bread before dumping two pieces unceremoniously into the toaster. She watches as he grabs the butter out of the fridge along with the juice which he uses to fill her empty glass before going back to the toaster. He sets a piece of lightly buttered toast in front of her, the other one he takes a bite of. She is hungry even though nothing sounds good so she takes a bite of the toast anyway. It doesn't taste good, its Mia's wheat bread, but it helps to calm her stomach so she eats the slice slowly. "How was your night?" He just grunts shrugging his shoulders indifferently and Mary can see the muscles in his back ripple with the movement. When he turns back around to hand her another piece of toast she blushes as he catches her staring.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Mary says smiling over at him.

"Fuck!" the pair hears a female voice yell from downstairs followed by a series of crashes and male mutterings. The door to the basement flies and an angry looking blond girl appears followed closely by a bedraggled Leon. "I told you I had to wake up at seven!" the girl yells as she turns to glare at him. The woman doesn't spare Vince or Mary a look as she slams the backdoor behind her causing Mary to cringe at the reverberating noise. Without missing a beat or a remorseful look Leon goes and grabs a cup of water from the sink.

"Hey you're alive," Leon says looking at Mary.

"Sure," Mary says downing the Advil Vince had set on her plate next to the new piece of toast.

"I'm pretty sure she drank a whole bottle of Vodka," Leon says amused as he gives Vince a playful shrug. Mary can feel her stomach roll again and she grabs her stomach in a vain attempt to stop the contracting feeling in her stomach.

"Don't say that word," Mary says once the feeling passes. Leon laughs messing up her already messy hair as he passes back to the basement.

"So a whole bottle, huh?" Vince asks to which Mary just shrugs as bits of the night come back. Winning, alcohol, trying to ignore Vince at the party (hence the alcohol), and then him not even being there, with nothing to do after that drinking even more seemed like the best activity at the time. Now, not so much. After she had finished off the toast and she begins feeling better so she attempts to get herself some more water but only manages to lose her balance, if she even had any this morning, and stumbles into Vince. His hands catch her around the waist and steady her. Neither of them move away from the other though. "You oaky?" he asks concerned. Mary only nods and brings her hands to his shoulders before running them up his neck and into his hair.

"Yeah thanks," she says voraciously as his grip tightens on her hips.

"What did you need?" he asks.

"You won't give it to me," Mary says causing Vince to grab her hands, which hadn't stopped their journey through his hair, and brings them down to her sides.

"Mary."

"Water," she answers this time. He nods and tells her to sit back down as he grabs her glass off the table and goes to get her more.

~MVMVMVMVMV~

A couple days the later found Mary sitting in the diner with Mia as the garage hadn't been busy and Mary didn't have any projects to work on. As Mia talked about Brad, the chemistry major she was 'seeing' at the moment Mary was listening but her attention was on something else entirely. Vince, Dom, and Leon were in a conference of sorts in the garage and whatever they were talking about had them all tense. Dom says something and the other two men nod solemnly and head out towards their cars.

"Plus he is kind of boring, I don't know what to do?' Mia says.

"Mia boring is boring, ditch him," Mary says before hooping off the counter. "Be right back." Mary doesn't wait for Mia to say anything as she takes off through the front door. "Dom!"

"Hey we're going to run an errand, do you need something while we're out?"

"Can't I come with you?"

"No, it important," is all Dom says.

"Are you saying I can't be trusted with something important?" As Mary asks she crosses her arms angrily as she glares at him but she doesn't give him time to respond. "I know you're going to see Tran and if I am really apart of this crew then I get to come?"

"Mary…"

"Dom look I know you don't think I can handle it but you'll never know until to trust me enough to let me in. This is my business too."

"Fine, get in," Dom says. Nodding Mary runs over and hops into Vince's Maxima as Dom and Leon's cars turn over and they drive away from the garage.

"Smooth conning Dom like that," Vince says not looking at her.

"I didn't con him!" she says glaring over at him. "It's not a con either I'm in or I'm not. I want to be a part of this."

"Little girl wants to play with the big boys?"

"Fuck you, and yes I do."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

"No I don't, because you don't tell me anything. I'm already in this, right," she says and when he doesn't argue she continues. "Right. If I don't know what's going on then I'm in more danger."

"Fine, fuck I knew this would happen." Mary doesn't say anything else as they drive and soon they're parking in the back of a Chinese restaurant. Vince pulls in between Dom and Leon and they all get out of their cars.

"Okay, we're just here to see what Tran wants, and seriously no trouble," Dom says to them but Mary smiles when it is clear that he is really talking to Vince. "Tran's tricky so I don't want to have any surprises, who's look out?'

"Uhh fine!" Mary says angrily when no one says anything. "I should have known." Leon shots her an apologetic look as him and Dom turn towards the restaurant. "Yeah cause I'll totally be safer out here by myself."

"Yeah," Vince says. He opens the passenger door letting her get in before he leans in and opens the glove compartment pulling out two guns of some kind, Mary doesn't know anything about guns so she can't define them. He flips something on the smaller one and hands it to her the muzzle pointing away from her.

"Wait what," she says not taking the gun into her hands.

"Look I don't want to do this but you're right so here, try not to kill anyone." She takes the gun with a terrified expression. "Tran and his people are dangerous, you wanted this," he says and she gets the feeling that he wants her to chicken out.

"Got it, be safe okay," she says looking up at him as he nods and turns to catch up with the others. Holding the gun in her lap very carefully she fights the urge of her body to shake as she looks around the empty parking lot, who's quiet is not helping to steady her nerves. The windows of the restaurant are painted over with black and two spiraling dragons so Mary can't see what is going on inside the place, if her team is oaky. The metal is cold in her hands as the minutes tick by all the time she is contemplating if she should go in there and make sure everything is alright. '_I really wish I knew the proper protocol for shady business meetings_,' she thinks as she surveys the area making sure no one crashes the party.

~VMVMVMVMVMV~

Once he caught up with Dom he slides the handgun into the waistband of his jeans and takes a deep breath as they walked in to the Golden Dragon, Tran's headquarters. Having your base of operations in a restaurant feels tacky but Tran was a big enough threat that he didn't say anything as their group walked into the office where Tran and Lance were waiting. Tran's cocky stare was enough to make Vince consider causing offence but Dom, who seemes to know what he was thinking, shoots him a look so he stays silent.

"I knew I'd be seeing you guys soon," Tran says sitting on the edge of his monumental desk as the door closed behind them. Vince's back tenses as he resists the urge to twist around to watch the two men standing at his back by the door, instead he keeps them in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, what did you want Tran?" Dom says.

"Just had a business proposition for you," Tran says motioning for one of the two young ladies to bring him a drink which she does promptly. When Tran offers them one they all decline, which only makes the Asian man smile. "Saw you beat the Jackson brothers, about time someone kicked them off the throne they've been sitting on," Tran says, "nice work."

"You ask me down here so you could complement me?' Dom asks. Tran offers Dom a glare as he takes a long sip of the beverage in his hand.

"Get on with it Tran," Vince says clenching his hands by his side as his mind wanders to Mary outside thinking that maybe he should have brought her in with him so he can keep an eye on her.

"Sure," Tran says but pauses for a moment just to annoy Vince, whose excess energy is clawing to get out. "I've been having trouble moving my product lately and by partners have been disappointed in the revenue I'm bringing in." '_By that he means his father_,' Vince thinks sending the two Asians a smirk. Tran's father was in to a lot of businesses and it was Tran who covered the electronic side of things so it wasn't a surprise that he was having trouble when all the chain stores could afford to sell items at cheaper prices.

"What's that got to do with us?" Dom asks.

"I've got insurance on my entire supply of product, in case some unsavory people decide to jack it."

"And you want us to be the unsavory people?" Tran just nods in agreement. "Sorry Tran we don't do breaking and entering." Dom turns to leave and Vince and Leon turn to follow when Tran says something that has them turning their attention back to him.

"I was think you'd take it in transit."

~MVMVMVMVMVMVMV~

Nothing of interest has happened for the last couple minutes. Meaning no one had shown up and that Mary hadn't accidentally shot anything which Mary felt was an accomplishment. She had given in to temptation and, after making sure she was alone, pointed the gun towards the windshield pretending to shot invisible "bad guys." It was kind of fun. She quickly brings the gun back to her lap as the door opens and her team walks out unharmed. She sighs in relief but soon takes in the three contemplative looks on their faces. Dom tells Vince something to which he nods before they all get in their cars. Once Vince sits down Mary turns to look at him her mouth halfway open in preparation to ask a question but she closes it determining that he isn't in a mood to answer. They drive in silence thought the streets of LA and Mary can feel the tension rolling off him in waves. She keeps glancing over at him but he doesn't seem to notice. Halfway back to the garage Dom veers off leaving the others to head back to garage, which they arrive at in a couple moments. Leon heads right in without even a glance back at them leaving her in the car with Vince, who doesn't make a move to get out.

"Vince, what did Tran want?" Mary asks and he finally turns to look at her. He really looks at her his eyes moving over her face then down her body and back up. He meets her eyes for a moment before he takes the gun out of her hand and puts I back in the glove compartment.

"Mary," he says his hand going to the back of her neck as he pulls her closer to him. His warm hand tangles in her hair and she can feel his breath on her as he just stares at her. "I need you to get out." Mary just stares at him blinking in confusion because that isn't want he wants him to say.

"Of the car?" she asks uncertainly.

"No, out of my life," Vince says. She jerks herself out of his grasp eyes wide.

"What?" Mary asks her voice a few degrees louder than expected and the word reverberates through the car. "Fuck you Vince."

"Fuck," Vince says as he grabs her door handle as she opens it in an attempt to flee. "That's not what I meant." Vince pulls on the door closing it before she has it open enough to get out. Mary turns to yell at him but he talks before she gets a chance his hand pushing her hair behind her ear as he does. "Not my life, this life. You need to get out now," Vince says. Mary doesn't try to get away from him this time.

"What did he want?"

"If I'd known I'd never have let you come, get involved in this," he says. His grip on her shoulder tightens and Mary loses focus of the conversation enjoying the feeling.

"It can be that bad," she says. "And I'm not going to leave you guys to do it alone."

"Fuck! Can't you just listen to me for once?" Vince yells letting go of her and hitting his hand on the stearing wheel.

"Why can't you just let me make my own decisions?"

"I do, but you keep making the wrong ones."

"No, you keep making the wrong ones," Mary says pointing an angry finger at him.

"I'm not talking about us," Vince says.

"I know," she snaps but she isn't sure that it is true. She takes a deep breath to remind her what they're really fighting about. "I'm part of this team and just like everyone else I get to decide if I'm in or not. You're not going to try and get Letty or Leon to say no are you, no you're not. Why do you treat me differently than the rest of the team?"

"Opt out, say you won't do it," Vince says not answering her question causing her to glare at him.

"I don't even know what it is. Does he want the team to lose a race on purpose, steal cars, or…" she asks when he doesn't answer another question.

"He wants us to hijack cargo trucks," Vince says cutting her off.

"What? How would we even do that" Mary asks trying to comprehend what Vince just said.

"We don't know yet, we haven't even agreed."

"But we need to?" Mary guesses

"We need to do something, but you… you don't."

"I know I don't have to. None of us do there are always other options. I mean we're talking about a serious felony here."

"Yes." The car's occupants are quiet for a moment as they each consider that fact. Mary can practically feel Vince hoping that the fact will dissuade her.

"But Dom's going to do it," Mary says and it's not a question.

"Yes."

"Leon and Jesse?"

"I'm not sure," Vince answers his eyes flicking to the garage where the duo is.

"Mia?"

"No."

"Letty?"

"If Dom is in she is."

"And you're going to do it."

"Yes." Mary feels a sense of dread in her gut at his declaration but pushes it away because if there is anyone who can do it her team is it. The team, including her.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't fucking lie to me if you've already made up your mind."

"Fine! I have already decided and I'm in. You knew I would be," Mary says. Slamming the door behind her Mary gets out of the Maxima. She passes Leon and Jesse, who are in a deep discussion, Mary heads through the garage and into the diner. "Vince is a complete and utter ass," Mary says taking a seat at the counter.

"I could have told you that," Mia says placing a piece of pie in front of the younger girl.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello… Please don't hit me. I am so sorry that I went MIA. I'm not going to make excuses just know I feel horrible. All your PMs and reviews have been amazing. Just know I am going to try harder from now on to update regularly. This chapter, I'm sad to say is not as awesome as I would have liked. I was going to get rid of it and start over but then I felt so bad for keeping you all waiting that I just kept what I had. Please leave me any comments that you have. THANKS!

**Tread Marks Chapter 23:**

**Then We're Gonna Need a Team**

"That punk is going to double cross as soon as it benefits him, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but if we know that going in it lessens the risks," Mary shot back glaring at the man sitting across from her. Mia was at her lecture so the rest of the team decided that it was the best time to discuss whether or not they were going to pull the job Tran had offered them two days before.

"There's still going to be risks, this ain't a fucking game," Vince growls back.

"Oh, wow, really," Mary replies back sarcastically. "I thought we'd have the option of extra lives and get out of jail free cards. But if this is 'real' life then I need to readjust my entire thought process."

"Would you two shut up so we can have an actual conversation about this!" Letty's voice carried easily through the room. Mary had the respect to blush, Letty never yelled at them... well except Dom. Vince on the other hand just glares at her for interrupting his response. "Who is actually considering doing this?" Mary isn't sure if the group consciously waits for Dom to answer first but he does. He is in. 'Big shocker there,' Mary thinks. "Me too," Letty says but her response was already obvious.

"Count me in too," Mary says not looking at Vince. She crosses her arms daring Dom to contradict her.

"Fuck this shit me too," Vince growls. Mary can feel his eyes on her trying to force her to back out but she holds her ground. All heads turn to Jesse and Leon, the only possible swing votes.

"Obvious we're all for this crazy shit," Leon says. He and Jesse grin at them happily. "That was the easy part now we just have to figure out how to get it done."

"Oh is that all?" Mary says.

'"I got the plans from Tran last night," Dom says laying a map out on the table.

"How did you know we'd say yes," Jesse asks.

"I didn't. Now the trucks will be leaving from this warehouse in San Francisco. Tran doesn't want this coming back to him so we can't hit them there or at their destination, Tran's warehouse in Chinatown."

"So no easy targets," Vince comments.

"Unfortunately not," Dom agrees not moving his eyes off the map.

"So in route, what path are they taking?" Letty asks.

"We don't know, Tran says the drivers decide based on traffic flow, personal pit stops,"

"Hookers," Leon tells Mary.

"Yeah I got that," Mary snaps.

"We can't just wander up and down the highways looking for this semi," Letty says.

"Tran says each of his trucks has a tracking device in them so he'll give us the number for the one he wants us to hit."

"I can track them on a laptop from the road," Jesse chimes in.

"Good. We can take them out when they get into an isolated area," Letty says.

"Now how are we going to get them to stop long enough to jack the truck?" Leon adds.

"The obvious option is a roadblock." Mary says looking around the table to see everyone's reaction and is glad when no one out right objects, or laughs. After some discussion they decide that a roadblock would take too long if it even works, but the larger problem was that it was too dangerous to get the driver out of the truck then steal it.

"What if we got in the cab first, before spooking him then I don't know kick him out," Mary asks.

"Hell no, I ain't lettin' you use your" Vince says waving his hands at her "to get in that cab."

"Excuse me," Mary snaps turning so pink it clashes with her red hair. "That is so not what I meant. I just thought if we were in the cab while it was on the road we could shove the driver out, or something, then we would have control of the car and then we'd just drive it away."

"That could work," Dom says weighing the idea in his head.

"I'll do it," Vince offers.

"We'd still have to count on the driver wanting to pick you up at a rest stop or somethin'" Leon says.

"No we've got to do this where we're the strongest in our cars, on the road. We'll get you in that truck there." Mary felt her stomach drop at Dom's decision. Vince didn't look like he was going to argue and that didn't help the feelings of fear anxiety rising up in her. Everyone agreed, if only because when Mary had attempted to argue Vince had shot her a less than friendly look.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Leon asks warily.

"You're going to have to jump from one car on to another without falling, you know that right?" Mary asks Vince.

"Yes, I do."

"Ok." Mary pauses for a moment before continuing. "We're going to have to break the window, get you in the car, safely, and get rid of the driver."

"Pretty easy," Letty says sarcasm leaking out.

"The windows will be pretty easy actually. One of us can just shot them out before Vince gets on the truck," Leon says.

"What! No, no guns. Don't give me that look Vince. I am only saying that because it will freak the driver out even more. Meaning he would fight back, something I know none of us want." That got Dom's attention and he agreed that guns should be avoided, except tranquilizers which they decided would be the best way to incapacitate the driver. Leon, who had hunted with his father, suggested that they use a crossbow to break the glass. However, they settled on a grappling hook that way they could break the glass, remove the glass, and safely get Vince in the truck. "A grappling hook, where do we even get one of those, I feel like we're in a James Bond movie."

"I know where we can get them and the tranq guns. And we're not exactly the good guys in this situation."

"I never said I thought we were James Bond and I'm not even going to ask how you know someone like that," Mary says grinning across the table at Vince.

"Anyway," Letty says. "I'm a pretty good shot so I deal with the window." To this no one has a problem, although Mary thinks that might be fun she accepts that she has no experience with guns.

"Jesse can ride in my car with his laptop. We'll need a car for Vince and another one for Letty. Who should be…" Dom started only to be cut off by Vince.

"Mary's in my car." Nothing in Vince's posture indicated he wanted someone to argue with him; his arms crossed tight over his chest, scowl in place, and his eyes boring in to Mary's. Arguing with him hadn't even crossed her mind, other, more inappropriate thoughts maybe, but not that.

"I don't know about that," Dom said easily. "Your part of this is precarious maybe…"

"No, she's driving me." Vince had cut Dom off again but the other man didn't say anything about just nodded and paired up Leon and Letty. The conversation continued until Mia got home as they went over logistics, details that seemed unimportant when compared to those that would keep Vince and her family safe.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey, Everyone. Thank you for all the reviews I love getting those emails. This is a bit of a filler chapter; I promise the heist will be in the next chapter. I would have just mushed this chapter and the next into one big chapter but I didn't so I could get it out to you guys sooner. A thank you for keeping faith in me while I was gone. And maybe a bit of a bribe ;) I hope you like it. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all the support!

Tread Marks Chapter 24:

I Ain't Scared, I'm Just Letting You All Know

The next few weeks flew by at an alarming rate. It had become obvious that Dom was getting quite the reputation around the racing scene and by proxy the rest of the team as well. Mary could tell that Dom was enjoying the attention, the fans, even if it was causing them additional stress. The notoriety meant that their cars were too conspicuous to use for the heist, hell they hadn't been very subtle to begin with. Luckily, the very same problem leads them to their solution as racers were eager to race Dom and it wasn't like he had any trouble winning. Although Dom had raked in more money costs from prep, running two business, and a household grew making Dom and Vince eager to get the job done and give them some breathing room. This meant that they bought the cars almost race ready from one of Hector's suppliers down south and had them shipped to L.A. so they couldn't be traced back to the team. They still tweaked, added, and generally fixed the cars up but Vince had voiced that he'd prefer using cars they'd completely renovated, which would have allowed them to be more secure in their mechanics but time hadn't permitted such an extravagant project. Mary had agreed, especially since Vince would be flinging himself off her car at high speeds in the near future, but she understood that they didn't have the resources. In the end they had three uniform Honda Civics outfitted to the T and Mary half wanted to suggest they get matching jackets for the occasion, she didn't however just so Vince wouldn't cover up so much.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked suspiciously. Mary rolled out from under her Honda Civic and looked up at the woman who was holding a plate full of a sandwich and chips. Standing up Mary wiped the grease off her hands and grabbed the plate while jumping up to sit on the table.

"Nothing."

"Does this nothing have anything to do with the three new cars sitting in this garage?"

"No." Mia gave her a look. "Not directly, really." Another look is shot her way. "Don't do that. You have to ask Dom. You'd tell me the same thing so don't even say it." Mia closed her mouth and paused for a moment before laughing.

"So Brett's brother is coming down for the weekend." Mia's statement snaps Mary's attention away from where Vince is hauling a can of NOS across the garage.

"So no time for _studying_."

"No, but I was thinking you should come out with us."

"That wouldn't be very fun for you since I can't even get into a bar."

"No, its cool, Mark is about your age, 20 I think." Mary regarded the other girl seriously for a moment and sighed dramatically resisting the urge to glance at Vince.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just think it would be fun."

"I am a bit busy for you to be playing matchmaker."

"Maybe it'd be a good thing if you got a little busier." Mia's facial expression was so concerned that Mary couldn't be mad at her. Okay maybe like 5% annoyed but the rest was purely grateful that Mia cared so much about her safety.

"You don't even know what we're doing and you're still worried?" Mary asked affectionately.

"I know you're not outfitting these cars to start working at Meals on Wheels."

"No, not exactly," Mary laughed, relieved that Mia wasn't trying to get her attention away from Vince.

"Plus, I thinking it would be good for you to hang out with guys that aren't covered in grease all the time." '_Well, shit_,' Mary thought knowing Mia had caught on to fascination to Vince. '_Let's hope that's all she thinks is happening_.'

"I like my men greasy," Mary said defiantly.

"Yea, I was afraid you'd say that. Just think about it, ya?"

"Ya," Mary said unable to deny Mia.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dom," Mia said turning and heading towards the office.

"For a good old fashion guilt trip?"

"Hell, ya. Toretto style, you know me so well." When Mary turned to get back to work, she practically ran into Vince he was standing so close to her.

"What? In the mood for some girl talk?" Mary asks when he doesn't say anything. Things between them had been going… well, she guessed. They'd both been focused on the upcoming job for the most part. Things hadn't been awkward as they'd hung out with the team or worked together on her car for the heist. She's missed how easily things were when she wasn't throwing herself at him at every turn. Granted she still missed the feel of him moving against her and thoughts of him and her in…on her car popped into her head at the oddest times, like when she'd watched him chug a whole Corona in the kitchen after a particular long day at the garage and she'd got so hot her cheeks burned and she fled the room. Or that time she'd attempted to wear a skirt to the garage, not as short as the one she'd wear to the races but still short, and she's accidently spilled motor oil all over it effectively ruining it. Needless to say she'd given up on all the Cosmopolitan seduction moves at that point, accepting that those things didn't work for a girl who spent her days fixing cars and other categorically tomboy activities. She'd considered asking Letty for help, she'd gotten Dom after all, but then again they'd been younger and Mary knew teenage boys weren't that hard to figure out.

"We're heading out." Vince got right to the point ignoring her jab.

"Go ahead without me, I got a couple more things to do."

"You can't make that car any better you know?" Mary glared at him wishing she knew how to raise one eyebrow. "At least not in the next twelve hours." Mary glared at him for a few moments before giving in and allowing him to drag her out of the garage resigned to the fact that she needed to sleep if she was going to commit an exuberant number of felonies tomorrow. Vince's hand was warm on her arm as he walked them out of the garage and Mary sent a prayer upwards that they'd all come back home tomorrow night. No prison, no death, no injuries, that's all she needed tomorrow. Screw the pay day and the adrenaline they didn't matter, her team did. The door to the garage slammed closed as Mia walked out of the garage her face pale and she'd been crying. Mary moved away from Vince, regrettable but necessary, and got into Letty's car with Mia.

Letty and Dom were holed in the garage and Vince had no desire to walk in on them going at it, again. They'd decided not to go out , wanting to be sober the next morning for the heist. Mia, who had been in a better mood once she'd spent some time with Letty and Mary, had made a big dinner with all their favorites. Everyone had enjoyed it and there had been no left overs, but to Vince it had a feeling of the last supper. Half tempted to go to church for once he instead settled for his version as he nursed a Corona in the living room, alone. The lights were out but the TV was playing some bad drama movie that he wasn't really watching. Everyone had gone their own ways after desert and Mary had gone home, which was a good thing. He was in a particularly dark mood and he didn't want to do anything stupid because of it. Images of her on top of him in her car pushing herself against him, her under him as the she arched up towards him filled his head. Worst yet was the memory of her hands running through his hair in the early morning light of the kitchen. Groaning he let his head fall back against the chair as he closed his eyes. He was still in this position when the front door opened quietly. Looking up he saw Mary close the door quietly behind her. She was in shorts and a tank top and if he hadn't been so glad to see her he would have been mad that she'd walked across the street at two in the morning dressed like that. She turned around with a sheepish smile on her face not at all surprised to see him. She didn't say anything as she moved into the house and Vince can't remember breathing until her hands are running through his hair softly and he lets out a content sigh. She stops so close to his chair he can almost touch her but no closer. She hand stills in his hair gripping it slightly before she moves past him and ascends the stairs. A moment later he hears Mia's door open then close. Maybe no he can get some sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I updated and I bet you can't guess what my motivator was. Just kidding I went and saw Fast 6 yesterday and it rocked. I loved it. I won't give any spoilers but it was awesome and you all need to go see it. And if you already have, which I am sure most of you have, go see it again, I know I am. There is one tiny mention of something that happens in the new movies but it is not really important to the plot of the movie and I doubt you will even be able to tell that I got it from the movie. And here it is the moment we have all been waiting for…. No not that moment….. I meant that other moment…the Heists!It is going to be similar to the heists they pull in the first movie but I have new heists coming up later. Hope you enjoy and a million thanks to everyone for reading and your reviews. I still can't believe I'm on chapter 25

Tread Marks Chapter 25:

You Want an Adrenaline Rush?

As Mary walked into her bedroom it felt unfamiliar and everything seemed out of place. That may have been because she had hardly spent any time there in weeks or because she might me looking at a jail cell the next time she sees a bed. Either way she pushes the melodramatic thoughts from her head and strips off her clothes. After a quick and not relaxing shower she finds herself staring at her closet trying to decide what to wear. It's not like there's a magazine where she can find fashion tips for high speed felonies but she finally decides on a pair of dark fitted jeans, boots and a black tank top. Tossing a leather jacket on, she is a pretty big badass today might as well dress the part, she heads back over to the Fort. The day had been spent in tense laziness as they lounged around the house. Mia had made way too much for food especially because no one except Vince, who was always starving, had much of an appetite.

MVMVMVMVMVM

The time was nearing their prearranged departure time and a small gaggle of knots were forming in Mary's stomach as she crossed the street. The door to the Fort opens up and the team streams out. Mary glances unconsciously at her watch and realizes it is practically time to leave. Mia and Dom come out last in the middle of a hushed argument but moments late he has her wrapped in a tight hug. "Let's go," Dom says. One quick hug from Mia and Mary finds herself being driven to the garage where they've stashed the new cars.

MVMVMVMVMVM

Mary is doing a final check of her car while Letty and Leon do the same for the other two. Vince and Dom are looking at the grappling hook and tranq guns that Vince had come home with last night. Although she had asked him where he had gotten them he refused to tell her. Vince places a grappling hook and the tranq gun in the back of her car, Letty grabs the other, and all of a sudden its time.

MVMVMVMVMVM

They'd been driving down the freeway for two hours as the sun slowly began its decent and soon they're driving in the dark. If she could relax Mary would have loved the drive. The darkness surrounding the car illuminated only by the headlights and the occasional street light can usually calm her; it is her favorite time to drive after all. Yet, she can't seem to stop the rising waves of panic tempered only by her faith in her team. Vince had been silent most of the car ride, only responding to Dom or Leon through the walkie talkies, and for once Mary doesn't mind it. His silence is actually calming her much better than the sound of her tires on the pavement or the murky blackness.

"Five miles ahead." Dom's voice breaks any semblance of calm Mary had been able to develop in the last three hours so easily that the air in her lungs escapes and she has to remember to take another breath. When she starts drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel Vince turns and gives her a critical look.

"You okay?" Vince asks and Mary snaps back in the affirmative. Her sharp response obviously does not convince him because he says "we're going to be fine."

"I know!" Mary turns to glare at him but never manages to form one because he grabs the back of her neck and pulls her to him pressing his lips against hers. All their other kisses had made her heartbeat kick up a couple million beats but somehow this one kiss does the opposite and she finally has what she has been working at all day, calm. Mary can't tell if it's the way that he press against her lightly or the way his tongue slides into her mouth slowly or the way he seems to steal all her nervous rapid breaths but when he pulls away she is perfectly content. In retrospect it is probably a good thing he pulled away because when she turns back to the road she is about a minute from rear ending Leon. Now that she is paying attention to Vince, and not her own frayed nerves, she can see he has relaxed back in to the seat for once letting his usually tense muscles loosen.

"Don't go overthinking that, I just needed you to not get me killed," Vince says as Mary is admiring the view. Mary promptly hits him in the chest.

"Ready?" Mary mocks laughing lightly at the glare he is directing her way. He doesn't answer but just grabs the guns and a black helmet from the back seat.

"I'm good. You ready Chiquitita?" Mary doesn't get a chance to answer because she is forced to grab the walkie talkie and confirm with Dom that they're ready. The truck comes in to view and without breaking stride Dom swings his car into the lane next to the 16 wheeler. The highway is empty so Dom's abrupt lane change doesn't do any damage as Leon tells them that they're clear on the scanners. Dom takes point in front of the truck and Leon falls in beside the it as Dom kicks his speedometer a couple more MPHs. Mary follows Leon waiting for the signal from Dom.

"Letty, you're up in 30." Mary can almost see Letty's smirk as she pompously throws her helmet on. Mary opens the sunroof and assumes that Leon has done the same on his car before she hits a button on her radio causing Eye of the Tiger spills out of the speakers.

"In case you needed to get pumped up," Mary says as deadpan as she can.

"I fucking pumped up," Vince retorts. Vince just glares at her, and himself for saying such a stupid fucking thing, as Mary snorts then continues to laugh at him. Grabbing the walkie talkie out of his hand she press the talk button and holds it up to a speaker causing the song to be heard in all three Honda Civics. Mary doesn't let it play long, turning the radio off all together, but she can hear Letty laughing from the car ahead of her, either from the walkie or the wind she isn't sure.

"10 seconds," Dom says a moment later. Exactly 10 seconds later Leon swings his Honda in front of the truck right behind Dom and Mary can see as Letty stick herself out of the sunroof, the point of no return. The truck swerves a little to its left when Letty raises the grappling hook forcing Mary to move in avoidance. The sound of shattering glass fills the air and it is soon followed by the sound of the window, what's left of it anyways, slamming into the ground. Leon quickly moves his car to the shoulder and his place is occupied by Mary's Honda not a second later. Mary hardly has time to register it as Vince kisses her again, this time harder than seconds prior, before he is standing up through the sunroof grappling hook in hand. A hiss of air is all the warning Mary gets before Vince's body disappears. Anxiously checking her rearview mirror Mary locates him just as he lands on the front of the truck. Mary's stomach drops as he leaves her car sailing in the air towards the truck which is still moving its way forward, towards Vince. The plan forced Mary to move her car, forces her to use her brain and not let the bubble of nerves in her stomach to control her. Falling back Mia lines her Honda up with the cab of the large truck just as Leon had done on the other side. There is a flurry of movement inside the cab, Mary can't even tell what the fuck is going on in there, but before long Vince is smirking at her from the driver's seat. A long breath, and a giggle, escapes her as she follows the team off the highway.

MVMVMVMVMVMV

Hours later six people enter the Fort expressing verifying mixtures of exhaustion and excitement. The house smelled like cinnamon and vanilla which meant that Mia had most likely been baking all night. Unlike usual no one clambered to get the baked goods first but instead all six of the collapse on varying pieces of furniture. Instead Mia had popped out the kitchen with a plate of cookies which looked delicious but Mary highly doubted that her body would move if she told it to. After they had hijacked the truck, she still couldn't believe they'd fucking done it, they'd met Hector who had taken the merchandise that had once belonged to Tran. Hector was planning to ship it south and sell it in Mexico, where it would go fast and couldn't be traced back to their crew. Of course he couldn't do that in a stolen truck so everyone had helped moving it to another before they ditched the truck. It had taken hours and Mary was more than glad to be home. Mia, because she is awesome, handed out the cookies which were in fact delicious.

"How did it go?' Mia asked when no one offered her any details.

"Fucking awesome," Mary said and everyone agrees that it was an adept description. Although they didn't give her any specifics Mia seemed happy enough that they were all home and broke out the champagne she had bought for this purpose. Soon enough that bottle was gone and they'd gone back to Corona. Mia fed them something more substantial as dinner even if it was practically two in the morning and they'd gather in the backyard.

VMVMVMVMVMVMV

As they gathered around the table eating and drinking it felt as if they'd somehow managed to fall back in time when life had been easy. Granted it hadn't seemed easy then, with his mom dead, his dad a drunk, and him practically failing school but looking back it had been. That's was before Mr. T had died, before Dom went to Lompoc, before he had to somehow run a house and business. If it hadn't been for Mary or the absence of Mr. T he could almost believe that this was just the tail end of a Sunday barbeque after church. Vince grabs the last roll off Mary's plate but she doesn't seem to mind as she smiles over at him before bringing her attention back to Letty and Dom. Dom was telling the story of how he and Letty had met as if the weight of the world wasn't precariously balanced on his shoulders as he used hand gestures to tell the story laughing every time Letty tried to correct him.

"Awwwwe," Mary and Mia say at the same time.

"Hardly, he almost killed me!"

"That's why it's romantic," Mary informs Letty.

"Yea I was being romantic," Dom chuckles grinning at the two girls before sending a wink at Letty.

"You were being a cocky bastard."

"Who says you can't be both," Leon grins.

"He does have a point," Mary says.

VMVMVMVMV

The hours of intense adrenaline and manual labor was getting to everyone and soon they began to call it a night, for some much needed rest. After a quick meeting with Dom in the garage concerning the cash they'd recently come into Vince had walked outside to see it abandoned and the same was true for the house. When he didn't see anyone he growled in annoyance before making his way down the basement stairs. Although he was tired the adrenaline blatantly refused to leave his system and it seemed like even his blood was screaming at him to find a minute, maybe five, alone with Mary. He wasn't going to do that of course, it wouldn't end well, but he was still pissed she had gone off to bed without saying bye. That thought, and really any part of him that wasn't the base animal instinct in him, vanished when he opened the door to his bedroom and found the redhead lying on his bed. "Hey."


End file.
